Seasons May Change
by LadyZaidey
Summary: His very presence was intoxicating, drawing her in like a magnet leaving her craving his touch and the silky folds of his voice. Lily had grown up with Scorpius, he was like another brother to her, so why did she find herself falling for him?
1. First Sight

_Ok well here's my first chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and I'd love to hear what you think even if it's bad. _

_Just a quick note: I changed a couple of things from the Epilogue of Deathly Hallows, the main one being Lily's age as I made her one year younger than Albus and Scorpius (And I added a year to James making him 3 years older than Lily) because I felt it sat better with the story, there are a few others but I'm sure you'll notice them as you read :)_

_Oh and I don't own any of the characters used or the world of Harry Potter I'm just an addicted fan!_

Chapter one – First Sight

"No, now stop asking me." my father's tone was growing more and more furious by the second but Albus wasn't deterred, in fact it only seemed to make him more determined.

"Come on dad, he's my friend, you let James bring his friends home over summer!" I peeked over the pages of my book and watched my youngest brother struggling to keep up with our father's wide strides as he paced toward the kitchen.

"Well James wasn't friends with a Malfoy." I cringed at his icy tone and Al huffed in frustration, of all the friends he could have chosen in his first year at school trust Albus to pick a Malfoy.

"What bloody difference does it make what his name is?" he exclaimed throwing his hands up and swiftly receiving a sharp slap on the back of the head from mum.

"Watch your language Albus Potter!"

"Aw mum…" he grumbled miserably, rubbing the back of his head. "Can't he just stay for one night, _please?_" nobody could mistake the pleading in his tone and I saw my dad's resolve waver for a second before he set his jaw firm again and shook his head.

"No." Al's shoulders slumped and he collapsed miserably into a chair at the dining table.

"I see what he means now, nobody is willing to give him a chance just because of something as silly as a name." my disheartened brother heaved himself up out of the chair and slumped off towards the stairs.

"Harry…" only my dad and I heard mum's soft whisper, she gave her husband a beseeching look and nodded towards Al, I watched my dad's argument disappear from his face and he heaved a heavy sigh.

"One night." He said loud enough for my brother to hear, his miserable expression was immediately replaced with a beaming smile and he punched the air triumphantly.

"Yes! Thanks dad, I'm gonna go tell Scor!" he darted up the stairs cheering gleefully and I giggled from behind my book.

"One day I'm going to regret that decision." Dad muttered slouching back in his chair, I watched mum laugh softly and give his messy black hair a kind ruffle.

"Don't be so pessimistic dear, they're just friends." Dad grunted, clearly not sharing her view of things but my attention had already drifted elsewhere to our upcoming visitor.

I sat on my windowsill and watched the car pull up outside, Al was the first one out running excitedly round to grab his best friend's arm and drag him toward the house leaving dad to close all the doors. The young boy was a complete contrast to my lively brother bouncing around from excitement, he walked slowly and calmly hiding his face behind his unusual silvery white hair. They disappeared inside and I heard mum greeting them from the kitchen, I turned my gaze back to the window and watched dad lock up the car and start toward the house, he looked up at my window knowing I would be sitting watching and winked at me before walking from view. One good thing had come of my dad's dislike of having a Malfoy over and that was that I didn't have to dress up nicely and go downstairs to greet him like I had with all the other guests.

I skipped dinner and stayed sprawled on my bed deeply engrossed in my book which I was close to finishing now, nobody had bothered me all day thanks to the commotion of having a visitor but I wasn't complaining, I preferred to be left alone sometimes. The boys had spent most of the day playing Quidditch outside only popping back inside to indulge in some of the many treats mum had cooked for them to make a good impression.

A soft creak of a loose floorboard broke my concentration and I glanced up at my door to see an unfamiliar face peering back at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for the bathroom." Most of his face was obscured by his white hair falling untidily from its parting and I noticed the shy tinge to his voice.

"Next on the right." I told him looking back at my page, in my peripheral vision I saw him nod but he didn't move from my doorway.

"You're Al's sister, Lily." He said quietly, I could tell he was quite pleased with himself for remembering.

"Yes." I replied simply keeping my eyes locked on my paragraph hoping he would take the hint and leave me to read.

"I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy." I heaved a heavy sigh and snapped my book closed with a loud thud making the older boy jump slightly.

"Yes I know." I didn't bother trying to hide the irritation in my voice and his brow furrowed into a frown.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you." He said hastily slipping out of the room and closing the door, immediately I felt the guilt creeping on and groaned miserably, I scrambled off the bed and threw open the door.

"Wait," I called rushing out, he stopped in the hallway and turned around nervously.

"How are you liking it in the Potter house?" it was a weak attempt at conversation but it was the best I had, his expression lightened and he even smiled a little.

"It's wonderful, everyone's so…friendly." I frowned at the odd choice of word but shrugged away the questions it provoked.

"It gets pretty crazy at times, you're lucky you haven't been to the burrow yet." I thought fondly of our huge family gatherings that more often than not dissolved into complete chaos.

"It must be nice having such a big family." I knew from what my dad had said that he was an only child which must have been lonely.

"It was annoying at first but I guess I'm used to it now." the truth was I loved my crazy family, I loved their hectic meals filled with gran barking orders and Uncle George letting loose his Weasley fireworks.

"It's a lot different to what I'm used to." He mumbled with a distant expression, I felt the sudden urge to hug him but quickly repressed it.

"I'll let you get back to your book, it looked like you were almost finished." He gave me a small smile and I gazed into his eyes for the first time, they were a captivating colour of grey that seemed to shimmer in the light.

"Oh…yes I am." I couldn't tear my eyes from his and even after he'd given me a nod and walked away I was left standing in the hallway stunned by the memory of those eyes. Now I was even more eager for my first year at Hogwarts to come around.


	2. Company at Christmas

_Second chapter is up, this one is set during Lily's 5__th__ and Scorpius and Albus' 6__th__ year. Also the character Emma Longbottom is of my own creation, it's unknown if Neville and Hannah have any children but I decided it would be nice for them to have a daughter who is Lily's best friend._

Chapter two – Company at Christmas

The library was almost completed deserted as it always was around this time, most of the students were back in the common rooms gossiping or playing games but I preferred the quiet here. Today's visit wasn't as tranquil as most; I had an overdue essay for Potions the class I detested the most. I'd been putting it off ever since it was assigned and so naturally I was swamped. I tried reading through it all again hoping it would make more sense but obviously it didn't, I slumped onto the desk burying my head in my arms and tried to ignore the pounding headache I'd developed. _Come on Lily, you can do this,_ I told myself desperately and with a low growl I sat up straight and threw my attention back to the piles of scattered parchment that held my class notes.

A couple of hours later I'd had enough, I successfully written a page of what seemed to be utter nonsense and I couldn't get any of the recipe formulae to work. I threw my head into my arms once again and whimpered helplessly.

"Stupid, stupid lesson…" I grumbled, banging my head against the desk to punctuate each word.

"Careful, I hear you lose brain cells every time you bump your head." A cool smooth voice drifted over to me, I bolted upright – I knew that voice. Scorpius Malfoy casually walked over to my messy desk and lowered himself into a chair.

"It doesn't matter; even without the bumping I don't have the brain cells for potions." I grumbled, casting a miserable glance at my page and he laughed lightly.

"Of course you do, if James can pass it then you sure can." I laughed at this, I loved my older brother but he wasn't known for his academic capabilities it had to be said. "Let me take a look." He offered, taking my essay from in front of me and reading through it.

It wasn't unusual for him to be talking to me; he'd been Albus' best friend for four years now. Back then I'd never imagined a friendship between him and anyone from my family would have been possible but Al was the strong willed one of us and when he wanted something he usually never gave up until he got it. So when he came home one summer and told our parents he was friends with a Malfoy we all knew it was something we were going to have to get used to.

"Asphodel," He told me, handing back the piece of parchment holding my scruffy script. He must've seen the confused look on my face, "You put Moondew instead of Asphodel see?" he pointed to the text and I reread through it. Of course, how had I forgotten that? I scolded myself for my mistake and amended it.

"Thanks." I said gratefully, he nodded and looked at my smile.

"Much better," He said sounding rather satisfied. "We can't have you sad now can we?" We were silent for a moment and I enjoyed the peace now that my headache was gone.

"I'll leave you to it, Al wanted to do some Quidditch practice before he went to bed." He rose from the chair and left me alone in the corner of the library. With his presence gone it suddenly felt extremely lonely and I decided to get an early night, tomorrow was the last day of term and I would be on the train home for Christmas. I was gathering up my parchment when someone came darting across the library and almost crashed into my table.

"Lil have you see Scor?" Al panted out of breath from the running.

"He just left to find you, why?" he waved a letter in front of my face and collapsed into the same chair Scorpius had occupied moments ago.

"His parents are away for Christmas and he was planning on staying here for the holidays." He paused for breath.

"On his own…at Christmas? But that's awful, nobody should spend it alone!" I exclaimed, horrified at the thought of someone spending their Christmas alone without friends or family.

"That's what I said, so I wrote to mom and dad asking if he could stay with us."

"What did they say?" I managed to bundle the last of my things into my bag.

"They said it was fine, I was trying to find him to tell him."

"He doesn't know you asked?" surely you should tell someone if you're making arrangements for them, Al merely shrugged.

"I didn't want to get his hopes up or anything, you know dad's been a bit weird about him being a Malfoy."

"Yeah but it's been four years Al, and it's not like he's anything like his father used to be…"

"I know Lil but you know what dad's like."

"Mm…stubborn." I muttered, scowling that he still hadn't accepted Scorpius.

"Oh so that's where you get that from." Al grinned and nudged me playfully; I laughed and grabbed my bag.

"I'm not as bad as dad." I responded, pouting a little.

"Aw don't be mad Lil we all love you for it." He casually draped an arm around my shoulder and began leading me out of the library.

Albus walked me back to the painting of the fat lady before disappearing in search of Scorpius. Inside the common room I found Emma waiting for me on the sofa by the fire, the light from the flames colouring her blonde hair.

"Hey Em." I said cheerfully, plopping down beside her with an exhausted sigh – all that potions work had tired me out.

"How did the essay go?" she asked with a kind smile, Emma knew my aversion to potions but anyone who'd been your partner for four years for the subject was bound to pick up on it.

"Ugh, it was bloody awful, thank god Scorpius came along and helped me, I just couldn't get the ingredients right…" I trailed off feeling the same sense of frustration bubbling within me that I'd felt during my struggle with the essay.

"Scorpius helped you?" she asked, tilting her head curiously as I tried to tug my shoes off.

"Yeah he came by the library; he must have noticed I was failing at the essay." When she didn't reply I looked over at her to find a peculiar expression on her face.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" I demanded, she shrugged and looked away with a smile playing on her lips.

"Emma Longbottom don't make me fetch your father!" I said in a playfully authoritative tone, she giggled and threw a cushion at me. Emma had hated having a father for a teacher but over the years she'd adjusted to it.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I'm exhausted and my pillow is calling my name." she threw me a wave and hurried up the stairs to the dormitory. There weren't many students left in the room now, a few were reviewing a last bit of homework and there was a couple cuddled up on the sofa kissing. I felt a pang of envy as I glanced over at them; I wanted someone to cuddle up to at night, someone who would stroke my hair from off my face…someone to kiss…_Get a grip Lily._ I gave myself a mental slap. I'd never been bothered about boyfriends before, what difference did it make now? I sighed heavily and trudged up to where my four poster bed was waiting for me.

* * *

"Thank god that's over! If I never hear a word about cauldrons again it'll be too soon!" I sang happily as we broke free from our last potions lesson of the term. I pirouetted in the corridor and Emma jumped up and down excitedly.

"No more vials of venom, no more essence of Wormwood…"

"No more professor Slughorn!" I added to her list, we shrieked and hugged each other happily.

"You realise there's another term left right?" Scorpius Malfoy was casually leaning against the corridor wall, an amused smile played on his lips.

"Don't rain on my parade Scor! I have two potions-free weeks ahead of me." I sang gleefully, spinning around again sending my hair flying through the air.

"You're more excited about that than you are about Christmas." He mused, a strange look in his grey eyes.

"Oh my gosh it's Christmas soon, I completely forgot. I need to go pack ready for tomorrow, see you guys later!" I rushed off leaving Emma and Scorpius talking – which wasn't something you saw often.

I practically ran onto the train the next day, eager to go home and see my parents and James. I could barely contain my excitement as the train pulled away and began its journey back to platform 9 ¾ where everyone would be waiting. Unable to sit still I found myself bouncing up and down in my seat and tapping my hands on my knees impatiently.

"Lily?" I hadn't even heard the door slide open, looking up I saw my cousin Hugo and Emma coming inside.

"I can't wait to get home, my parents said they've gotten me something really special as a present this year, I think it might be a broom because the new Nimbus just came out." Hugo hardly took a breath as he spoke and the sentence came far too quickly, you could see him buzzing with excitement.

"I'm just looking forward to some peace and quiet; it gets so noisy at school sometimes." Emma groaned, rubbing her temples with her fingertips soothingly.

"You should come sit in the library with me, Mrs King is really strict about noise levels so it's always deathly quiet." I offered cheerfully, she seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Why have I never thought of that?" she said finally, a look of utter amazement at her own stupidity on her face. We were all still laughing when the compartment door opened again and a familiar face appeared.

"Al!" I squealed happily, jumping up to hug him.

"Space for three?" he asked, motioning behind him where Scorpius and Rose stood.

"Of course." I hurried back to my seat out of their way and they bustled in with Emma, Hugo and I. I found myself sandwiched between the window and a rather uncomfortable looking Scorpius.

"You decided to come with us for the holidays then?" I asked him quietly when everyone else had delved into conversation. We were pressed so close together that when he turned to answer me his face was mere centimetres from mine.

"Yes I um…" his eyes flickered to my lips, clearly noticing the close proximity. "Al wouldn't take no for an answer." He managed to say, but I could hear the strain in his voice. Of course he wouldn't like being so close to me, I was his best friends' sister – hell I might as well be his sister with how much time he and Al spent together, and nobody wanted to be this close to their sister.

My thoughts were momentarily scattered by the feel of his cool breath washing over my skin and I saw he was still facing me. Suddenly he frowned, had I done something? Said something I hadn't meant to? Then he carefully reached up and caught a strand of my hair between his fingers, studying it intently. I don't know why but I suddenly felt embarrassed, like he'd seen something he shouldn't have, some secret that was supposed to stay hidden. A small gasp fell from my lips and the piece of hair he was holding fell back to my shoulders. His eyes lifted to mine and I could see he questions they held, he knew something was wrong, he could see my blush.

"Sorry Lil, I didn't mean to embarrass you." He said in little more than a whisper, then he smiled tightly and turned away. What had just happened? I'd never felt awkward around Scorpius before and he never made me blush…but he also never touched my hair or sat so close to me. In my confusion I could feel a headache drawing on and rested my forehead against the soothing cold glass of the window as the train crept along its journey.

Finally the train pulled to a halt in the station and I practically leapt onto the platform, my eyes eagerly scanning the crowds until I spotted a familiar pair of glasses and messy black hair.

"DAD!" I yelled, his head snapped round and he saw me through the crowds. Without hesitation I rushed through the masses of people and threw myself into his hug.

"Oh my little girl I missed you!" he smiled at me widely and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not little dad I'm almost sixteen." I reminded him; he chuckled and draped a heavy arm around my shoulders.

"Come on, your mother's been worried sick." Once mom had stopped hugging me and fussing over me it was James' turn to lift me off the floor in an embrace that didn't allow me to breathe.

"Ok James…can't…breathe…" I gasped.

"You're going to actually break one of her ribs these days." Al's voice drifted over to us, James laughed and set me down to hug his brother.

"One more year to go Bro, then its freedom!" he punctuated his point with a slap on Al's back before noticing Scorpius standing slightly behind.

"Scor, where have you been hiding I didn't even see you." As the two hugged – rather awkwardly, as two unrelated guys always did – I watched my fathers eyes narrow at the sight of the son of an old enemy. Irritated I hit him in the stomach with my bag which winded him quite successfully.

"Blimey Lil what was that for?" he grumbled, clutching at his midsection.

"Would you stop scowling at Scorpius, for goodness sake dad it's been four years, get a grip." I hissed under my breath, none of the others heard though they were too busy talking raucously about things that had happened over the year. Dad eyed me suspiciously before straightening back up and sighing.

"Well you certainly inherited your mothers temper." He muttered knowing I'd hear, I aimed another bag swing at him but he managed to dodge it.

"Come on, we don't want to hang around here all day." he called to the others as we set off to the car. Thank god we weren't muggles, if dad hadn't been able to make an extra seat in the car by charming it I would have had to sit on one of my brothers' laps, or worse – Scorpius' lap. There was a humiliation I could live without and I thanked my lucky stars that we had magic.


	3. A HandmeDown

_There's a few other things I changed that you may notice in this chapter, one of them being the age of Fred's daughter Roxanne and the other is that Teddy is married to Victoire. I really wanted to include them in the story so I hope you wont mind. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Many thanks to all reviewers I was so pleasantly surprised and really hope you like the rest too!_

Chapter Three – A Hand-me-down

I barely slept on Christmas Eve; the excitement rippled through me and made every nerve in my body buzz. Eventually the exhaustion took a hold of me and I drifted into a slumber.

There was a soft knock at my door, I groaned and squinted at my clock – seven o'clock – who the heck was knocking at seven. I heaved myself out of bed, ignoring my reflection in the mirror on my wall, and opened the door. I was immediately shocked to see Scorpius standing outside in a green t-shirt that clung to his upper arms and a pair of shorts. I'd never seen him in such little clothing and for some reason I flushed, my cheeks went red and my skin burnt hot.

"Can I come in for a moment please?" he asked very quietly, I guessed he didn't want to wake the others, confused but equally curious I stepped aside to let him in. I didn't really know what to do, we'd never been alone like this before there'd always been people in the background; I stood rather awkwardly with my arms folded and my eyes avoiding his.

"Sorry if I woke you." He said softly, I shrugged and managed a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, is something wrong?" he'd never sought me out away from my brothers before and I started to worry that something was going on with Al that I didn't know about. Was he in trouble?

"No, I just um…I wanted to give you your gift…you know, away from the others." He pointed to the door and I guessed he meant away from the family. Why would he want to give it me separately?

"Oh…" he held out a small rectangular package wrapped in white paper and a silver ribbon. I took it gingerly and felt his eyes on me as I shyly tore off the wrapping. Inside was an old book with a tattered cover and faded illustrations.

"It's my old potions book, it has my notes in from the past two years." he told me, seeing my confused expression. I opened the book to a random page and noticed scattered writing across each page, arrows indicating which sentence or ingredient they corresponded to and even bullet points highlighting additional information not included in the book.

"Wow…" I gasped, turning the page and finding the next one just as rich with notes and helpful hints.

"I thought it might be useful…you know, if you have trouble with any essays and I'm not around to help." I felt a sudden overwhelming rush of affection for him.

"It's not much…" he mumbled, clearly a little embarrassed as he nervously scratched at his hair and kept his eyes low. Before I knew I was doing it I'd thrown myself across the room and was hugging him, I felt his arms wrap around me shyly and I realised it was the first time we'd ever really hugged. I was momentarily mesmerised by the scent coming off his skin but quickly let go worried he might feel uncomfortable.

"Thank you…for the book." I managed to say, rather awkwardly. He smiled a little and nodded.

"Oh I almost forgot." I rushed past him and opened a drawer, inside were a few presents I'd gotten for my friends which I planned to send by owl later today. I extracted a thin blue one and handed it to Scorpius.

"I didn't really know what to get you…" I began nervously; he unwrapped it and opened the thin box to reveal the quill inside. "Al mentioned yours kept blotching so…and it has a built in spelling thing, so if you make a mistake it turns red so you know…" I didn't know why I was blushing or why I felt so awkward, we'd given each other gifts before and this was no different. His grey eyes met mine and I noticed an unusual look cloaked in them.

"Thanks Lily." It was strange hearing him say my name, it sounded different somehow. A floorboard creaked on the landing and we both looked to the door – someone else was up.

"I'd better go." He said quietly, looking at little dismayed.

"I'll see you at breakfast." I replied as he slipped through the door leaving me standing alone. With a sigh I sat on the edge of my bed and ran my hand over the cover of the potions book, it was an incredibly thoughtful gift and I was genuinely grateful because maybe now my grades wouldn't slip. I happened to look up and noticed my reflection in the mirror, a look of pure horror swept across my face at what I saw, my hair was sticking up in more places than I could count and I looked like I was dressed for Halloween.

"Oh bloody hell." I groaned and threw myself onto the bed, hiding my face in my pillow. _Note to self,_ I thought, _check hair before you open the door._ How the heck had Scorpius managed to keep a straight face while he'd been in here?

Christmas was great, we all crowded around the fire and opened our presents and mum made one of her amazing dinners – we all know she got her cooking skills from gran – and then everyone drifted off to do their own thing. James, Al and Scor spent most of the day outside playing Quidditch so that Al could test out his new Firebolt. No doubt he and Hugo would spend much of the train ride back to Hogwarts discussing whose new broom was better.

When night drew in mom and dad went off to bed early and James and Al were upstairs playing exploding snap, every few minutes you'd hear one of them shriek and then they'd be in fits of laughter. Scorpius and I stayed down stairs, he was writing a letter to his parents and I was completely absorbed in a book Rose had sent me. When I couldn't get through a page without yawning I decided it was time to go to bed, I rose from the chair and stretched before setting my book on the table and noticing Scorpius asleep on the sofa. I walked over and knelt beside him; carefully I reached over to the back of the sofa and pulled the blanket off, covering him up with it gently. It got cold down here when the fire went out. A piece of his hair had tumbled across his face and I reached up to gently brush it aside, his skin was smooth and cool, my hand lingered for a moment before I realised what I was doing and stood up.

"Night Scorpius." I whispered as I left the room. I poked my head into Al's room where he and James were sitting on the floor surrounded by cards and covered in soot.

"Scor's asleep on the sofa, could you put him to bed later please James." I asked politely, they both looked like they were holding back laughter and James nodded vigorously. I rolled my eyes and set off to my room hearing them both burst out into hysterics. I would have levitated him to his room myself if I wasn't still underage, unfortunately James was the only one of us that could use magic.

I was restless that night and couldn't sleep. After tossing and turning for hours I finally sighed and opened my eyes, they fell upon Scorpius' potions book. I sat up and reached for it, moonlight was streaming through my window illuminating the faded cover; I opened it and smiled when the spine creaked a little from the motion. On the inside of the cover I saw he'd written his name no doubt to stop people stealing it, I traced the letters of his elegant script with my fingertip and watched curiously as the writing shimmered gold in the light. It must be enchanted to stop people erasing the name or writing over it. The clock caught my eye and I groaned, it was far too early for me to be sitting here awake, I needed some sleep.

* * *

The day after Christmas was always spent at the Burrow, Mrs Weasley made sure every member of the family turned up and the day was always complete chaos. This year was going to be no exception. I flooed in and tripped bumping into Scorpius who'd gone before me, he caught me and steadied me as I blushed an unforgiving shade of red.

"Sorry." I mumbled, he smiled and helped me out of the way of the fireplace before the rest arrived.

"Lily!" Rose's excited shriek was followed by her throwing herself at me and hugging me so tightly I was worried we might become fused together. "I thought you'd be here earlier, I've been staring at the fireplace since this morning." She was oddly excited today I noticed, she saw Scorpius standing beside me then and I noticed her blush which was odd.

"I didn't see you there Scorpius, did you have a nice Christmas?" she asked brightly, smiling a little wider than usual. Scorpius looked a little uncomfortable with her sudden friendliness but smiled warmly.

"It was great, much better than if I'd stayed at Hogwarts." He glanced at me gratefully and I smiled, I didn't feel right receiving any thanks from him after all it'd been Al who'd gotten him invited not me.

"Oh come with me, I have a present for you." She reached for his hand and tugged him off, I watched them go feeling slightly irritated though I wasn't sure why. Al came flying out of the fireplace closely followed by James who collided with him and they were both sent crashing to the floor.

"You're supposed to wait a while you idiot." Al snapped angrily, throwing a well aimed shove at James' shoulder which sent him toppling back to the ground.

"Yeah well if you moved instead of standing there like a dunce maybe I wouldn't have hit you." James retorted, a fierce scowl on his face.

"Will you please stop arguing for five minutes." I demanded with a heavy sigh, they both eyed me like scolded children as they stood up.

"Where'd Scor go anyway?" Al asked, casting a searching glance around the room.

"Rose dragged him upstairs I think, she wanted to give him a present or something." I told them, smoothing down my red hair and making sure there was no soot on my dress. I noticed my brothers exchange a glance and frowned at them.

"What was that for?" I demanded and they both looked at me innocently.

"What?" they chimed, I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"That look, what's going on?" I watched them exchange another glance and Al sighed.

"Well the last few months Rose has been very…strange around Scor." He said slowly, as though I might not understand.

"Strange?" I mused.

"And we think, well quite a few of our friends too, that she might have a bit of a thing for him." James added, checking the two in question hadn't returned.

"You think she likes him?" I repeated not really sure I heard right. They both nodded and leant closer to me.

"You should see some of the looks she's been giving him, gazing at him with big puppy dog eyes." James whispered, beside him Al was nodding vigorously.

"Yeah and always flipping her hair and giggling like a little girl whenever he speaks to her, I almost threw up during Charms when she kept flirting with him." Their words made my whole body turn cold, Rose liked Scorpius…but they didn't suit each other, they were so different. The thought of them together irritated me.

"What about Scor, does he like her?" I found myself asking, my brothers looked at each other then shrugged in unison.

"Who knows, I mean she's pretty and smart but Scor's an odd one."

"Yeah he's never really dated anyone so who knows what his taste is." It was true, since he'd been friends with Al I'd never known Scorpius to have a serious relationship with anyone, a few people at school had started gossiping saying cruel things about nobody being good enough for a Malfoy but I just assumed he'd never found anyone he was truly interested in. Maybe he did like Rose, she was beautiful having inherited Hermione's brown hair and eyes, and she was always top of her classes again much like my aunt had been – or so my dad had told me. But despite that I still couldn't see them together, they were so different. Before I could ask my brothers any more questions on the matter the pair reappeared with Rose hanging off Scorpius' arm.

"I'm going to go find Hugo." I muttered before heading for the kitchen. Inside gran was busy cooking, mum was sitting at the table chatting to grandpa and my uncle George, and leaning against the wall casually was Teddy Lupin.

"Teddy!" I shrieked happily, he noticed me and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Lils!" he scooped me off the floor hugging me heartily. Growing up Teddy had been like another brother to me but I saw less of him since he married Victoire.

"You get more beautiful every time I see you." He said touching my long hair, I smiled and heaved myself onto the counter next to where he was leaning.

"Now come on Lils, do you have a boyfriend yet?" the question startled me, nobody ever asked me that.

"Um…no." I admitted, in fact I'd only really had one proper boyfriend – Tom Nikolas, he asked me when I was in my third year and I'd liked him for months so obviously I said yes. The trouble was we had basically nothing in common and he wanted to spend all of our time together kissing, so needless to say we weren't together long. The there was Michael Corby the Gryffindor Quidditch team keeper, they held a huge Halloween ball every year and this year he asked me to go, he kissed me afterwards but we never started dating. The memory made me blush and Teddy chuckled.

"Well what's wrong with all the boys at Hogwarts, letting a beautiful girl like you go around unclaimed." He laughed.

"Maybe I don't want to be 'claimed' I'm quite happy belonging to myself." I retorted rather haughtily, I wouldn't call myself a feminist but I hated the idea that a woman had to belong to a man, why couldn't the guy belong to her or they belong to each other?

"That's what they all say, but deep down they all want a guy to shower them with affection."

"Oh please." I scoffed. "The only time a man ever showers a woman with affection is when he's after sex."

"Lily!" my mother exclaimed, I shrugged and threw her an innocent look.

"What it's true!"

"Not every guy is like that." I hadn't noticed Scorpius and Rose enter the room; he was looking directly at me despite having Rose linked on his arm.

"Oh really, name one who isn't." I challenged.

"You're looking at one." He replied simply, I frowned at him curiously and my brothers appeared behind him.

"Speak for yourself Scor; I wouldn't mind a bit of female company at night." James said slapping him on the back before laughing with Al.

"Albus please take your hormonal brother into the other room." mum instructed.

"Yeah some of us want to keep our appetites." Teddy added with a cheeky grin as Al steered James in the direction of the living room. My gaze was still held by Scorpius as the back door swung open and Hugo appeared, red faced and out of breath.

"Lily come see Roxanne flying, it's hilarious she's already fallen off three times." George and Angelina's daughter was almost eleven now and would be going to Hogwarts next year for the first time. Glad for the excuse to escape the odd atmosphere in the kitchen and the sight of Rose gazing at Scorpius I hurried outside after him and joined my other cousins most of who were zooming around the back yard on brooms.

After everyone else had arrived and the house was officially packed full of the ever expanding family we all bustled outside where a huge line of tables had been set up for dinner. I found a seat and tuned out the loud buzz of conversation around me, I loved being with my family I just wasn't feeling as cheerful today, maybe it was the lack of sleep.

"Mind if I sit here?" his voice startled me I jumped a little and hit my elbow on my chair.

"Ouch…no go ahead." I rubbed my elbow furiously and Scorpius sat down beside me. I glanced up and noticed Rose a few seats down on the opposite side with an empty seat beside her, obviously hoping he'd sit there.

"Shouldn't you be sitting by Rose?" I asked trying to ignore the pang of bitterness in my voice.

"No, I'd like to sit here." He said simply, not even casting a glance at where Rose sat. I could feel his eyes on me but kept mine trained on the table as the food started to be carried out. The meal was particularly uncomfortable and I tried desperately to ignore any of Scorpius' conversational advances, it wasn't that I didn't want to speak to him I just didn't want to hear him talking about Rose, I wasn't jealous of her I just felt uncomfortable about the idea of him dating my cousin. I deliberately kept my distance from him at the table and tried to make sure our arms never brushed. Towards the end of the meal I was running out of things to occupy myself with to avoid talking to him and inevitably it happened.

"Are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?" he asked politely, I was immediately relieved that the direction the conversation had taken was not related to his almost relationship.

"Um…yes but I'd much rather it was my sixth year, I'm tried of all this talk of O.W.L.s and all the pressure to start revising." The exams weren't until the final few weeks of the year but the professors seemed determined that we should all revise well in advance.

"I'm dreading next year, the pressure for N.E.W.T.s is supposed to be twice as bad." He grimaced and I smiled sympathetically.

"At least you're done with school then, I have a whole other year after that." I pointed out dismally.

"It won't be that bad." He said, trying to comfort me.

"No it wont, it'll be worse especially with you, Al and Rose gone." As soon as I said her name my thoughts immediately returned to my earlier discomfort.

"Right shut up you lot, I have some news." It wasn't the first time I'd been grateful for Teddy interrupting. Everyone turned their attention to him and waited silently.

"My lovely wife and I would like you all to know that we're expecting our first child in about eight month's time!" his grin was huge as he gently laid a hand on Victoire's shoulder and the whole table erupted with excitement and congratulations.

"Oh Teddy this is wonderful!" Molly's voice was heard above all the commotion as she rushed to hug the pair, closely followed by countless more huge and pats on the back and kisses for Victoire.

The commotion provided me with the ideal cover to slip into the kitchen unnoticed, I leant over the sink and sighed heavily glad for some quiet for a few moments. Out of the window I could see everyone hugging still and laughing happily but despite my joy for Teddy I just couldn't lift my mood. I didn't hear my mother come inside; she leant on the counter beside me and gently brushed back my hair.

"What is it Lily?" she asked softly with a worry in her voice only a mother would have.

"Nothing mom, I'm fine." I tried to lie.

"That's not what your face says." I mentally cursed my expression for forcing me to tell the truth. "Come on, sit down." She ushered me to the table and sat beside me.

"I think I just feel a bit lonely." I admitted sadly.

"Lonely, but honey you're surrounded by your family." I knew she was right but it just wasn't the same.

"I know but everyone seems to have someone, Al and James are always together, Teddy has Victoire now, Hugo's always with Fred and Roxanne. Scor was always like me but now he has Rose so I'm the only one who's alone now."

"Scorpius and Rose?" she asked with an eyebrow raised, I nodded sadly but kept looking at my hands. "Ron's going to love that." She muttered, we both laughed and for a moment I forgot I was feeling lonely.

"Listen Lily, I know what you're feeling I grew up with six brothers who were always too busy doing boy things to let me join in."

"Maybe I just miss Emma." I concluded, thinking of my faraway best friend.

"We did invite Neville and Hannah but they had plans today." This was the first family meal Emma had missed and I decided that was the cause of my distress. I just felt lonely because she wasn't here.

"Thanks mum." I smiled gratefully and she kissed my forehead.

"Now lets get back outside before your father sends out a search party, you know what he's like." She rolled her eyes playfully and I followed her back to the garden.


	4. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter four – Back to Hogwarts

With the holidays over we found ourselves back on the Hogwarts express after a lot of tearful goodbyes at the station. I was exceedingly glad to be going back to school and even more glad to be back with Emma. We sat in a carriage with Hugo sharing our Christmas stories and showing each other our presents when we were joined by Al, Scorpius and Rose.

"The trolley hasn't been down yet has it sis? I'm starving." I stared at my older brother in disbelief.

"Al you ate six bacon and egg sandwiches this morning, how can you possibly still be hungry."

"I'm a growing lad Lil." He said proudly patting his stomach.

"I'm amazed you're not the size of a house by now with how much you eat." I retorted, he laughed and stretched into a more comfortable position with his hands behind his head.

"What can I say sis, I'm blessed with the ability to eat as much as I like with no consequence." I scowled at his smug expression.

"You don't consider looking like a pig every mealtime a consequence then?" the others in the compartment giggled and Al rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous." He mused; I squinted at him angrily and forced myself not to curse him. I knew dad would kill me if he found out I'd been exploiting my inherited skill at a bat-bogey hex.

"You are unbelievably like James sometimes." I muttered before turning my attention back to the window and trying to ignore the feel of a pair of grey eyes on me.

I was glad to get back into my dormitory and unpack my things from my trunk, it helped me settle back in and tried to take my mind off the fact that I'd been in a bad mood since the train ride. Having double potions the next day wasn't helping that mood either.

I almost couldn't believe it when it was happening, for the first time in five years I didn't mess up during potions. The book Scorpius had given me helped me to brew the perfect sleeping drought and for the first time in my life I was named top of the class. As soon as the lesson was over I bolted from the room.

"Lily, wait up!" Emma called after me; I stopped and swivelled on the spot.

"I'll meet you in Herbology I just need to speak to someone." I called to her before running off down the corridor. Slytherin had Defence against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff, I heard him mentioning it to Al on the train, and when I reached their classroom flushed and out of breath he was just packing up his things as most of the students left.

"Lily." He said sounding rather surprised to see me come stumbling into the room.

"I just had Potions." I stopped to catch my breath and held up his book. "I used your book and got top marks, it's the first time I've ever gotten top marks in that class." He grinned at me proudly and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You ran all the way down here to tell me that?" he titled his head and studied me curiously.

"Well…um…I just wanted to, you know, say thanks and that." I realised how silly it must look, me running through half the castle just to say thank you for a book.

"Glad I could help." We stood for a few moments in awkward silence. "Can I walk you to your next class?" he offered kindly.

"Oh yes, thanks." I smiled gratefully and he came to where I was standing by the door.

"What do you have?"

"Herbology." I told him cheerfully, I liked Neville's class it was always light-hearted and therefore easy to learn in. We were about to set off when Rose came around the corner looking like she'd been walking very quickly.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere." She was clearly talking to Scorpius and I felt a little uncomfortable. "Going to Charms?" she asked him finally reaching where we were standing.

"Actually I was taking Lily to Herbology." He admitted and her face fell.

"Oh…" she said sadly, I didn't want to upset her so I just shrugged.

"No it's fine, I know the way. I'll see you guys at dinner." I turned on my heel and started down the corridor not looking at Scorpius in case he looked hurt at my rejection.

"Lily wait…" he called after me but I kept walking and didn't look back. I heard Rose urging him to go with her and as soon as I was round the corner and they couldn't see me I started to run to Herbology eager to be away from them.

Emma was waiting for me outside the greenhouse looking rather worried, her face lightened as she saw me sprinting across the grass to her.

"Where have you been I was worried sick!" she scolded.

"Sorry I just had to tell someone something; I'm not late am I?" I peered into the glass greenhouse behind her and noticed only a few students inside, no I wasn't late.

"You've been very odd since you got back Lils." She eyed me suspiciously and I started to feel guilty, though for what I wasn't sure.

"Lily, Emma, will you be joining us today?" Neville, or Professor Longbottom as we had to call him at school, was standing in the doorway waiting for us to enter. With an embarrassed smile to her father from Emma we joined the other students inside the greenhouse.

"It's going to be Valentine's Day soon." Emma reminded us brightly as we sat with Al and Hugo in the Gryffindor common room later that month.

"God don't say that, nothing more sickening than mushy couples kissing and telling each other how much they love each other." I grumbled.

"Oh I think it's a lovely day, letting people share their love." It was widely known that Emma was a bit of a sucker for love.

"That and making the rest of the world feel lonely." I pointed out bitterly. I'd gotten Valentine's cards before but never anything written from love, just silly boys with crushes on the famous Harry Potter's daughter.

"You're just jealous Lil because nobody loves you." Al teased with his usual cheeky grin.

"Gee thanks, you know for a brother you're awfully cruel." I hated to admit he was right but love was something I longed for. But then didn't every teenage girl?

"Aw you know I'm only joking. You have plenty of guys who like you."

"Why would I waste my time on someone with an adolescent crush?" I asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"And that, my lovely younger sister, is exactly the reason you don't have a boyfriend. You can't just date someone you love, how do you expect anyone to fall for you if you won't give them the time of day."

"You don't have to be dating someone for them to love you, look at mom and dad, he barely noticed her as more than a sister for years but he fell in love with her when they weren't together." Knowing he wasn't going to win the argument Al just rolled his eyes and kept quiet.

"I was thinking of sending Lucy Carmichael a card." Hugo admitted as his cheeks went a rather bright shade of pink.

"The Ravenclaw girl?" Al asked, clearly having trouble remembering who she was as he wasn't in our year.

"Yes she's in our Charms class right Hugo?" I asked him hopefully, he nodded and kept his eyes on the floor to hide his embarrassment. Lucy was nice enough though, she was one of the top few in our Charms lessons and had such nice long dark hair even I envied it.

"You never told us you liked Lucy." Emma said looking a bit stung.

"I wasn't sure you'd be happy, she's not in Gryffindor after all."

"That doesn't matter." I assured him, feeling a bit guilty that he'd be worried we might be annoyed over that.

"Yeah nobody pays attention to houses anymore, if they did do you really think I'd be friends with Scor." It was a painful reminder of the time I'd found out Scorpius was a Slytherin. Thankfully it turned out to not be a problem at all, to us at least – there were still several Slytherin members that were most displeased about the idea of one of theirs being friends with a Gryffindor, especially Harry Potter's son.

"Exactly, houses don't matter, it's just a formality."

"I think Rose would be annoyed if they did matter, it'd pretty much put an end to her and Scor." Al added casually, the words hit me like icy water and I started to feel nauseated.

"I didn't know they were seeing each other." Emma spluttered, clearly shocked.

"It's not official but she's been throwing herself at him all over Christmas." The nausea started to build and suddenly the room felt too hot, I rose to my feet unsteadily and turned to leave.

"Lil, where are you going?" Emma asked, I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Just getting some air, I won't be long." I managed to tell them.

"Well don't be gone too long it's late and you know it's against the rules to wonder about the castle at night." I barely heard her over the throbbing in my ears, who knew a headache could come on this quickly. I stumbled through the portrait hole desperate to get away from the conversation and prying eyes, I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Scorpius coming up the stairs and I bumped straight into him.

"Oh sorry…" I spluttered as he steadied me, he smiled and I realised just how nice his smile was.

"You're starting to make a habit of that." He chuckled, clearly meaning the amount of times I bump into him, and I managed a strained laugh. I realised then that he might be by the Gryffindor common room for a reason.

"Oh you must be looking for Rose, sorry." I moved out of his way and started to walk off but his hand caught my arm and stopped me.

"No I wasn't." he said simply, looking intently into my eyes. For a few moments we were silent, standing there on the staircase with his hand on my arm and his eyes holding mine with ease.

"How come you're out this late?" he asked, finally breaking the silence and releasing my arm. I cringed inwardly; I could hardly tell him that a conversation about his possible relationship with my cousin had made me uncomfortable so I'd stormed out.

"Um, I just wanted some air." That wasn't a lie; I'd just omitted the reason.

"Oh, well would you like some company?" he offered, smiling again.

"Sure." I didn't know why but I felt much better since he informed me he wasn't looking for Rose. We started walking, in no particular direction and in silence.

"So how are your classes going?" the question seemed awkward and I guessed he just wanted to break the silence.

"Not too bad, Divination is ridiculous though and I have a feeling I won't be retaking that next year, I can barely get through a lesson without bursting out laughing." He laughed lightly and we turned down another corridor.

"Thank god I don't have that anymore, it's such a joke, and I'll never know why they made it mandatory. I only just managed an A in that." He admitted looking rather embarrassed. An A meant Acceptable and was considered to be the level of a basic pass. "History of Magic had to be my worst though."

"Oh I'm terrible at that!" I agreed, feeling warmed that we had something in common.

"Its just professor Binns' teaching style, he doesn't teach he just…" he seemed to be looking for the right word.

"Drones." I offered it was the best word I could use to describe his dreadful monotone voice.

"Exactly." He agreed, snapping his fingers and throwing me another smile. He'd smiled a lot tonight, more than I was used to.

"Are your parents back from their trip?" I asked, breaking another silence.

"Yes they got back a few weeks ago, they were very grateful for your family letting me stay."

"It's not the first time you've stayed at ours and besides my mum loves having guests, she's a bit like my gran for that really, I think she likes having a full house." I noticed we'd turned yet another corner into a dimly lit damp corridor; it looked like we'd ventured towards the dungeons.

"Do you often take walks around the castle at night or is this a one off?" he asked.

"I usually do it when I have something on my mind, it helps clear my thoughts you know?" it felt rather odd to be admitting this to him but it didn't feel wrong.

"So what's on your mind to bring you walking tonight?" as soon as he asked me I wished I'd lied to his previous question.

"Valentines day." I said simply, it wasn't a lie after all it had been that which had sparked the topic of Rose and him dating. He stopped walking and I noticed he was looking at me with raised eyebrows. "What?" I asked defensively, stopping to face him.

"Don't tell me you're worried about not getting valentines cards." He said in a very disbelieving tone.

"No it's not that, it's just…I don't know, I guess I just always feel a bit lonely around this time of year." I felt a bit ashamed admitting this but I was pretty sure he would understand.

"I know what you mean, but you're young and beautiful surely you've got people vying for your affections." His tone suggested it was more of a question than a statement but I ignored my curiosity towards it.

"Yes but I don't want some teenage fling that's going to last a month with some guy who's more attracted by who my family is and who's only interest is sitting around kissing." An image of my ex-boyfriend Tom flitted into my mind making me cringe. I sighed heavily and slumped against the cold brick wall.

"Well at least you have the option, girls are either terrified of me because of who my family is or they're attracted to the idea that I'm just as malicious and conniving as they're rumoured to be. Try finding a girl who can see past the surname Malfoy to find out I'm nothing like their reputation." I felt a surge of sympathy for him; both of us had family reputations causing us very different problems. I was revered and idolised because of what my family did and I got sick of being treated like I was some kind of royalty when all I wanted was to be treated like everyone else, and Scorpius was hated and feared because of who his family was and what they'd done but all he wanted was to be given the chance to prove he wasn't like that.

"I saw past the surname." I pointed out; he smiled at me and leant on the wall beside me.

"You did and you're one of the few people at Hogwarts to treat me like it doesn't matter what my father or grandfather did."

"Well you didn't care who my father was so why should I?" we exchanged a smile and fell silent.

"Rose doesn't care what your surname is." I said, trying not to sound glum.

"Yes and she's a good friend." My eyes met his steady gaze.

"She wants to be more than a friend." I added quietly, unable to tear my eyes away and not really wanting to. I realised then that a small part of me was willing him to tell me that it didn't matter what Rose wanted because he didn't want to be more than friends, I wanted him to deny her affections. He opened his mouth to speak but a door nearby swung open and professor Slughorn appeared.

"Ah I thought I heard voices." He exclaimed rather loudly.

"Sorry professor." Scorpius replied politely, standing up from the wall.

"No bother but you two ought to be getting off to your dormitories, it's getting late and you know school policy about wandering around the castle after hours." Before either of us could reply he'd swept off down the corridor towards the dungeons.

"I'll walk you back to the common room." Scorpius offered all traces of his smile gone.

Emma was still awake when I got to the girls dormitory, she was dragging a comb through her blonde hair and almost leapt off the bed when I entered.

"God Lily you were gone for ages!" had it really been that long?

"Sorry, lost track of time." I mumbled as I changed into my pyjamas.

"So is it true then?" she asked eagerly, kneeling at the edge of her bed and staring at me expectantly.

"Is what true?" I asked clueless. She sighed impatiently and tossed down her comb.

"Are Rose and Scorpius really seeing each other?" she was leaning so far forward I was worried she might fall off the bed.

"I'm not sure, he said they were just friends." I told her as I climbed into bed.

"That's not what the rumours are saying."

"Well rumours are usually just idle gossip; I thought you knew better than to listen to nonsense Em." Even I could hear the tinge of anger in my tone, she pouted clearly stung by my remark and shuffled under her covers.

"What's wrong with your mood?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired, sorry Em." I hadn't meant to snap at her, she was only excited after all Rose was her friend too and friends got excited when other friends got boyfriends.

"Best get some sleep; we have History of Magic first so we'll only end up dozing off if we're too tired." I groaned and yanked the duvet over my head.

"Fabulous." My voice was muffled by the covers but I heard her laugh and the light went out.


	5. Invitation

Chapter five – Invitation

How I survived History of Magic, or even the rest of my classes was a question I would never answer, after a rough night's sleep filled with nightmares of Scorpius and Rose I fully expected to find myself with detention for dozing off but somehow I managed to get through it all awake.

"Are you even listening to me?" Emma's voice cut through my sleepy haze and I blinked at her blankly, ok so I may have gotten through it awake but apparently not alert.

"Hmm?" I mumbled drowsily, she sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"I'll take that as a no then, blimey Lily why are you so tired?"

"I…" a huge yawn stopped my reply and prompted a scowl from my blonde best friend, "I just had a couple of bad dreams." I finally managed to finish, her expression was suddenly worried.

"What kind of bad dreams?"

"Oh nothing, just stupid stuff you know." She didn't look convinced and I stifled another yawn.

"You're not telling me something." She concluded looking rather upset, my heart gave a guilty little squeeze and I sighed.

"Oh Emma please don't look so sad, it's nothing important really." But of course she didn't care, friends never kept secrets from each other no matter how inconsequential, she pouted moodily and stepped up her pace leaving me lagging behind.

"Fine, don't tell me, it's not like I care anyway." She said throwing me a scowl over her shoulder, I hurried to catch up with her tripping slightly because of my fatigue.

"Em wait," she didn't, so I grabbed her arm and yanked her to a stop.

"Ouch!" she grumbled and I promptly shoved her out of the crowded corridor and into an empty classroom. "Ok, ok stop manhandling me!" she complained batting me away.

"Look, if I tell you then you have to promise not to make a big deal out of it ok?" she frowned at me for a few seconds before nodding her agreement.

"Lately I've been feeling some things…for someone." I said slowly, her expression lit up excitedly and I cringed.

"Who is he?" she demanded eagerly, I sighed and sat on the edge of a nearby table.

"It's nothing serious, I've just started to feel a bit…different around him, it's probably nothing anyway but I can't seem to get him out of my head." I rubbed my temples which were now throbbing from another growing headache and she sat down beside me.

"Scorpius." She said softly, offering me a little smile when she saw my shocked expression.

"How…how did you…?" how could she have possibly known? She giggled and patted my arm.

"Just a lucky guess." She shrugged lightly and draped a comforting arm around me.

"Really it's nothing, I'm sure it'll pass." I assured her, trying more to convince myself.

"Ok well if you're sure."

"I am, I think I'm just feeling lonely, you know with Valentine's day coming…"

"You're not the only one." She sighed miserably and looked at her hands in her lap.

"I think I just wanted someone to care for, to love, and Scorpius was unfortunate to be the first person I saw." I wanted to believe what I was saying was true, I wanted that to be the cause of all the changes to my feelings because it was so much simpler than the truth.

"So you think it'll pass then?" she asked, giving me a rather sceptical look.

"Maybe…well probably yeah…" I didn't sound very convincing but then I'd always been a terrible liar, Emma shrugged and slid down off the desk.

"Right well I'm off to the library, I've still got those three rolls of parchment to write for Charms."

"Ok," another huge yawn engulfed me and I dropped down from the desk clumsily.

"Do you want to come with me? To get some peace and quiet." She offered as we rejoined the flow of students rushing to enjoy the rest of the day now that classes were over.

"Um, no thanks, I'm going to do some flying." She raised a surprised eyebrow but said nothing.

"See you back in the common room." I threw her a little wave and hurried off towards the Quidditch pitch, none of the teams had booked it for practise today so I could go out there myself.

I threw down my bag and my robe and grabbed one of the brooms from the cupboard, it wasn't late but already the sun was disappearing behind the horizon and dimming the light. I kicked off from the ground and flew off laughing gleefully at the feel of the wind ripping my hair off my face, sometimes I loved to come down when it was empty and just fly for a few hours – it helped to clear my head and relax me.

I didn't know how long I'd been out looping and diving around the pitch but as I pulled out of a swerve I noticed I had an audience, someone was leant against one of the hoop posts watching me above, I drew closer to the ground and saw it was Scorpius.

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked as I smoothly reached the ground and hopped off the broom relieved I hadn't tripped and fell.

"A while, you're good – probably better than Al." I blushed slightly at the compliment but thankfully the darkness hid it from his notice.

"I doubt that but thanks."

"How come you've never tried out for the team?" I sighed and collapsed down onto the cold grass.

"I don't know, Quidditch was always my brothers' thing really."

"This from the daughter of an ex-Holyhead Harpies chaser?" he remarked with a smirk lowering himself down beside me.

"I know, it's silly but everyone expected me to be on the team just like my parents and my brothers and I guess I just wanted to break the mould."

"Fair enough," he shrugged and leant back onto his elbows casually.

"What brings you down here?" I was clutching at straws to keep up some kind of conversation, since Christmas I'd found it a bit awkward talking to him in case I accidentally let slip something that I shouldn't.

"I was in the library and I noticed Emma, she said you were a bit stressed and had gone to do some flying so I came to see if you're ok." I met his eyes and saw the strangest look in them that I couldn't decipher.

"Oh, well I'm fine, just a bit…stressed." I laughed nervously and tore my eyes away, he shifted a bit closer to me and my heart started thudding against my ribs.

"What's wrong, you know you can talk to me."

"Oh it's just all the pressure of the exams and the homework piling up." I lied, it was possibly the most convincing lie I'd ever told and it actually sounded true.

"Mm, it's going to hit me hard next year too, I've gotten so used to slacking a bit with my O.W.L.s over but after this year the load starts again for N.E.W.T.s."

"Are you worried, about what grades you'll get?" he considered this for a few moments before sighing and lying back on the grass.

"I'm terrified but if you tell Al that I will jinx your broom." We both laughed and I lay down beside him staring up at the darkening sky.

"There's so much riding on them it's scary, I mean your whole future is drawn from what N.E.W.T.s you get, I try not to think about it though because as soon as I do I start panicking and things just get a ton worse." He sighed again and folded his hands underneath his head.

"I'm sure you'll do great, you've always had amazing grades, Al and James were always complaining wishing they were as smart as you." He glanced across at me and raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"They actually said that?"

"Yep, but if you tell them I said that you'll be getting a bat-bogey hex every time I see you."

"Oh well I definitely don't want to be on the wrong end of one of your hexes so I'll forget you said anything." He flashed me a grin and I nodded, we turned to gaze back at the sky and I realized how much more relaxed I felt now.

"I wonder how long it'll be before someone comes looking for us." Scorpius mused after a long silence.

"Probably not long." I grumbled not wanting the calm and quiet to end.

"It's so difficult to get time alone with anyone around here." My attention snapped back like the recoil of an elastic band and I turned to face him, his chalky grey eyes had that same strange look in them as they had before. Did he mean what I thought he meant? Had he come down here because he wanted to be alone with me? The idea seemed utterly absurd and my rational brain quickly suppressed any hopeful thoughts that had been brewing. No of course he hadn't come to be alone with me, it was just a general comment, nothing more.

"Lily…"

"Scorpius!" Rose's shout cut off his sentence but the tender way in which he said my name was unmistakeable, we both sat up abruptly and turned to see my older cousin striding towards us.

"Hi Rose, what's wrong?" he asked casually as we clambered back to our feet and brushed off the dirt and grass.

"I could use a little help with my Potions work." She said with a bright smile, I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously, that was a lie – Rose had the highest Potions grade out of all of us. She just wanted to take Scorpius away and keep him all to herself.

"You do? Don't you normally do better than I do?" Scorpius replied with a rather confused expression, apparently he smelt a rat too, Rose's cheeks turned a colour that matched her name and she straightened her robes nervously.

"Well…yes, but there's something I'm stuck on this time." She stuttered a little the way she always did when she was guilty and beside me Scorpius sighed.

"Ok, I'll help." He sounded more miserable than he should but it didn't stop the delighted smile from lighting up her face, he turned me with an apologetic look and I smiled weakly.

"I'll see you later Lily."

"Yeah, I guess so." I mumbled dryly, I could feel a growing sense of anger toward my cousin and I didn't like it, I loved Rose like a sister and we'd been almost inseparable as kids, it didn't feel right to have such animosity towards her.

"If you go walking later I know the Divination tower is quiet." He told me in an encouraging tone, I squinted at him suspiciously as he turned and walked away with Rose, it might have been my imagination but that sounded like an invitation. Deciding it was too dangerous to get my hopes up I just pushed it from my mind before grabbing my stuff off the floor and trudging back towards the castle.

The common room was next to empty when I got back so I collapsed into an armchair by the crackling fire and drew my knees up to my chest comfortingly. I soon found my thoughts drifting to a certain Slytherin and this time I didn't try to stop them.


	6. The Divination Tower

_So here's the next chapter, the book I chose to have Scorpius read is actually a personal favourite of mine and the first time I read it I re-read it twice as soon as I finished so I wanted to put that in. Also Professor Creevey who is mentioned is in fact Colin's brother who now teaches Muggle Studies, I know that there is nothing to support this but I really liked Colin and I was so upset when he died that I wanted to include a little something special to do with him so I chose his brother._

_Thanks again for all the reviews and I really hope you like the chapter x_

Chapter six – The Divination Tower

Someone was shaking me, large firm hands were gripping my upper arms and jerking me about but my mind was struggling to understand or respond.

"LILY!" The voice was familiar but muffled and far away, I groaned and tried to listen harder to make it clearer.

"Stop shaking her, you'll hurt her." Emma, that was definitely Emma's voice, it had to be.

"What do you want me to do? You wouldn't let me throw water on her or beat her awake with a pillow so this is all I have left." And that was Albus but what did he mean by beat me awake? I was already awake, sitting by the fire.

"You could just call her name, there's no need for a physical approach." Wait, if I was already awake then why couldn't I see them? Now that I thought of it I couldn't see anything, just darkness.

"There is every need for it, she sleeps like she's in a coma, have you ever tried waking her up?"

"Well…a couple of times but never when she was this tired, she didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Lily, come on Lils you need to get up." Another shake, this one was enough to snap me out of my sleepy limbo and my eyes fluttered open drowsily.

"About bloody time." My older brother complained giving me another shove.

"All right I'm awake!" I shot back thrusting out my foot and kicking him sharply in the shin.

"Ouch! This is the thanks I get for helping you?" I rubbed my tired eyes to stop them drooping closed again every time I blinked and sat up straight, I was still in the armchair by the fire so I must've dozed off.

"How long was I asleep?" Emma and Al exchanged a clueless glance and both of them shrugged.

"We don't know, we got back from the library just and noticed you." Emma told me with a sympathetic smile, I glanced at my watch and groaned.

"Ugh it's been three hours, I'll never get that Herbology work done today."

"Lesson learnt eh sis, don't fall asleep when you have work." Al told me giving me a hard slap on the back before heading up to the boys dormitories.

"Come on Lily, you need to sleep." Emma kindly helped me up onto my shaky legs and supported me as I walked drowsily up to bed.

The problem with going to bed early was that I always woke up restless at some point and this time was no exception, it had barely gone midnight when I found myself tossing and turning unable to sleep and in the end I threw back the covers and huffed in frustration. All around me were the quiet snores and heavy breathing of my sleeping classmates and I felt a stab of envy shoot through my chest.

After several minutes of failed attempts at getting back to sleep I reluctantly sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed groping in the dark for my shoes. I slipped silently out of the room and downstairs tugging my red dressing gown around me to stop me shivering from the bitter air, a little walk around would relax me and help me sleep again so I set off down a random corridor listening to my shoes tapping on the stone floor.

I'd been walking for about ten minutes when I realized where I was, right ahead of me was the staircase leading to the Divination tower, for a split second my heart stopped before it took off again in a frantic sprint. Was it possible that he was here waiting for me? Could it have really been an invitation after all? I don't know what it was that made me ascend the staircase, whether it was hope or curiosity that kept my feet moving I wasn't sure but either way I soon found myself atop the tower and with a jolt I realized I wasn't alone.

Sitting on the floor with his back to the wall was Scorpius, his dark dressing gown hanging open loosely from his shoulders opening the view for his green pyjamas which I recognised from Christmas, he noticed me hovering uncertainly at the top of the stairs and rose quickly to his feet.

"Hi," he greeted with an awkward smile, I laughed anxiously and shoved my hands deep into my dressing gown pockets.

"Hey." It wasn't the most dynamic response I could have mustered but I was still too stunned to manage anything better, I couldn't believe he was actually here, it meant that he really had said it as an invitation. Despite my better instincts I could feel a glimmer of hope begin to build within me.

"I was beginning to think you might not come." He said quietly averting his eyes from my questioning gaze.

"How long have you been up here?" I suddenly felt guilty for leaving him waiting because I didn't believe he would be here, he shrugged nonchalantly and sat back down by the wall.

"A while, I wasn't sure what time you'd come so I got here with enough time." Ok now I felt really guilty, I hung my head shamefully and moved to sit beside him.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't sure you really meant to meet me so I didn't come."

"I didn't want to make it too obvious in case someone decided to interrupt again." I knew who he meant by that and cringed as I felt another flicker of irritation toward my cousin.

"You can't really blame Rose, she just wants to spend more time with you." I tried to defend her knowing that if I wasn't so shy I probably would have done the exact same thing in her shoes, he sighed lightly and nodded.

"I know but I'm starting to feel like I hardly get to be around my other friends without her dragging me away." I winced at the word friends and He leant his head back letting it hit the stone wall with a soft thud. My little glimmer of hope darkened again as I realized he really just saw me as a friend, just like Al.

"Do you come up here often then?" I asked looking around the curving tower, he followed my gaze and nodded.

"Lately I have been, I like to read here," he tugged a worn book out of his dressing gown pocket and showed it to me. "I'm not sure why but I find it more tranquil than the rest of the castle." I turned the book over in my hands and tried to read the title in the dim light.

"Jane Eyre?" I questioned, the title was unfamiliar to me but judging by the faded illustration it wasn't a modern book or even a wizarding book.

"It's a muggle book I found in an old shop, professor Creevey recommended reading a few muggle books to help with our Muggle Studies so I did."

"Hmm, so what's it about?" it was far too dark for me to be able to read the faint black summary on the back of the battered cover and I guessed Scorpius used a Lumos charm to be able to read up here at night.

"Well essentially it's a love story but they're kept apart by various things until the end, ordinarily it's not my kind of book but I can't seem to put it down, this is the third time I've read it now." my eyebrows shot up and I stared at him incredulously.

"No way, you've read a love story three times?" even in the dark I noticed the colour in his pale cheeks deepen and he turned away scratching at his hair shyly.

"It's not just a love story, there's other stuff in it." I giggled at his embarrassment and laid the book back on his lap, he took it without meeting my gaze and slid it back into his pocket.

"It's so quiet up here." I mused listening to the perfect silence that had engulfed us, normally you could hear little noises throughout the castle during the night but here there was nothing but our shallow breathing.

"I know." He agreed glancing around the abandoned corridor, I drew my knees up to my chest to warm myself up a bit more.

"How are your classes going?"

"Um, pretty well I suppose, my potions grade has gone up loads thanks to you of course." I smiled at him gratefully and he gave me a satisfied grin.

"I'm glad, you should give Potions a chance Lily," he saw me pull a disgusted face and laughed, "I know it's dull at first glance but if you just look past that I really think you'd like it." I knew Potions was Scorpius' favourite subject and despite my better judgement I knew that next time I had it I would follow his advice and try and enjoy it, just because he'd suggested it. I cringed at how silly that made me seem, hopelessly hooked on a boy so much so that I'd even try to like something I hated just because he liked it, how shallow of me.

"Hmm you're frowning, what's on your mind?" he asked gently studying the creases lining my forehead, immediately I smoothed them out and looked away.

"Nothing much, I'm just a bit tired."

"Oh well let me walk you back, you should get some sleep." I didn't really want to leave but honestly it was getting increasingly difficult to be so close to him and have to endure the torturous distance that was still between us, so I let him stand up and offer me his hand.

"Thanks." he pulled me to my feet and I stumbled slightly stepping clumsily towards him, the proximity to his body was intoxicating and in mere seconds it had already knocked me senseless. I gazed into his eyes riveted to the spot and felt every trace of logical thought slip from my mind, for a long while neither of us moved, we just stood silently staring into each other's eyes.

Light as a feather his fingertips softly touched the palm of my hand making my skin beneath them tingle with delight, without meaning to I stopped breathing, I looked down at my hand as his fingers crept a little further across my skin. Through the burning of my overheated skin his icy cool touch felt delicious, suddenly I thought of Rose and how hurt she would be if she could see us or worse – know how it made me felt, my breath which I'd been holding in came out in a panicked rush and I snatched back my hand sharply. Scorpius took a stunned step backwards and I saw the pain of rejection flicker across his face before he pushed it away, my heart literally hurt to see it and my head was screaming at me telling me how stupid I was for pulling away when I wanted it so badly but I had to think about Rose.

"I'll walk you back." He said in an emotionless tone and I started to feel nauseous as I realized I may well have ruined even our friendship. I could already feel myself regretting my reaction but it was too late, I panicked and now I'd have to deal with the consequences of it, but that was little comfort to me as we walked in silence back to the portrait of the fat lady and Scorpius left me standing alone with nothing but a nod as a farewell.

As I climbed the stairs back up to the dormitories I could feel the weight of what I'd done sinking in and tears flooded my eyes, I rarely cried but this time I felt like I needed it and so I let them spill over. I didn't expect anyone to be awake when I got back in but as I passed Emma's bed she whispered my name.

"Where have you been?" she hissed trying not to wake the others, I stepped out of my shoes and sat miserably on the edge of my bed.

"I was just walking." I worked to keep my voice steady though more tears were trickling down my cheeks, I didn't succeed in concealing my upset and Emma appeared beside me.

"Lily what's wrong, why are you crying?" her voice was thick with worry and I furiously wiped away the tears that had betrayed me.

"It's nothing really."

"Obviously it's something or else you wouldn't be upset."

"Please Em, I don't want to talk about it right now." I begged, she sighed but nodded and I knew she'd let me talk about it when I was ready like the good friend she was. I hung my head sadly and she perched on the bed beside me wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders and letting me lean against her for support.

When I woke I rolled over to find Emma zonked out beside me, I smiled affectionately at my best friend and made a mental note to remember to thank her for comforting me last night. In the light of a new day things didn't seem so bad, I'd gotten along without Scorpius for plenty of time prior to now so there was absolutely no reason why I couldn't continue to do so, and even if my rejection had pushed him further into the arms of Rose at least they'd be happy. Well that was what I told myself all morning anyway, I repeated in my head over and over again hoping that eventually I would believe it.

He was missing when we went down for breakfast, Emma and I took our usual seats opposite Hugo and Al who were eating eagerly as was the norm with them.

"So, what number of helpings are you on now?" Emma asked playfully as the boys scooped up more bacon and toast, the three started talking merrily but I heard nothing of their conversation. Scorpius appeared in the doorway and his eyes met mine immediately, inside my chest my heart took on a frantic rhythm and I felt sick with nerves, but he simply smiled and made his way to the Slytherin table. A rush of relief swept through me and I realized I'd been holding my breath, though I was sure my action would have had some sort of repercussion I knew things wouldn't be awkward at least.


	7. Jealous

_This chapter is a bit longer because of several things I wanted to fit in, I'm sorry to all you readers who might really like valentines day but it always made me cringe a bit at school when I was surrounded by annoying giggling girls :P This chapter has something in it that might seem a bit corny and I had originally planned to omit it from the final draft but my friends at home who proof read everything I write were adamant that I had to leave it in because it was actually quite sweet, so if it makes you roll your eyes and say 'as if' then it's their fault!_

_Enjoy._

Chapter seven – Jealous

The dreaded day finally arrived and I tried to stay in bed as long as possible but my roommates had other ideas.

"I got one from Liam Thomas!" their shrieks of excitement were too loud for anyone to sleep through.

"Oh my gosh listen to this: Roses are Red Violets are Blue, I can't find anyone as pretty as you." There was a chorus of 'aw' followed by fits of girly giggles and I cringed at how corny it sounded.

"Cory sent me a singing card!"

"Oh lets hear it." They begged, I tried to cover my ears with the duvet hoping to muffle the sound but it was no use, the choir song poured from the card comparing her hair to the sun and her eyes to the sea or something – I was trying very hard not to listen. I had the urge to find out which professor had come up with the idea to deliver the cards to the dorms while we slept and then lock them in a cupboard with a singing card pinned open hoping to share with them some of the torture they were currently inflicting on me. I heaved a sigh and threw back my covers, sitting up I saw all the girls crowded round Melissa Hodge's bed and she was clutching the singing card with a soppy smile on her face.

"Oh Lily you're awake!" Emma rushed to my bedside and snatched something red from the foot of my bed.

"What's that?" I asked, rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"You have a valentine's card." Sarah giggled. I felt the eyes of all five girls on me as I tore open the envelope and eyed the card suspiciously. It was shaped like a heart and thankfully didn't have anything embarrassing on the cover like kissing teddy bears or some tacky poem. I slowly opened it hoping with every inch of me that it was not a singing card. Inside was a single sentence _'Thinking of you'_

"Well, what does it say?" Melissa asked clearly unable to wait much longer.

"It says: thinking of you." I told them hoping they wouldn't be disappointed by the lack of cliché.

"Is there a name?"

"No." I double checked but there was just that sentence.

"You have a secret admirer!" Audrey, a small brunette girl, gushed.

"Oooh!" they all crooned and I felt myself blushing from the attention.

"That is so sweet!" Emma said sighing dreamily as she sat on her bed.

"Did you get any cards?" I asked and noticed her suddenly blush a deep red.

"Al sent me one." She admitted, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Did he now." I giggled, she blushed deeper and I hopped off my bed onto hers. "Who knew he was such a romantic eh?" I added nudging her playfully.

"You're not mad?" she asked looking rather worried, the rest of the girls had gone back to reading their cards and occasionally dissolving into giggles.

"Why would I be mad?" I looked at her with a completely bewildered expression.

"Well he's your brother…" she murmured quietly, still not looking at me.

"Yes and you're my best friend, who better for him than the girl I admire the most." She looked at me then, her eyes sparkling with tears that I hoped were happy ones.

"You admire me?"

"Of course I do, you're the kindest person I know." I'd always envied Emma a little bit because of how she always managed to stay calm even when people were yelling at her. I had my mother's temper and as soon as someone got to me it would flare up, but not Emma she was too much like her dad – calm and forgiving and I loved her for it. We were the perfect antidote for each other, whenever I lost my temper she would calm me down and whenever someone was mean to her I'd yell at them because she couldn't.

"Oh Lil." Before I could stop her she'd flung her arms around me and was pinning me to her, I hugged her back which was a bit tricky because of how tight she was clutching me.

"Anyway it's just a card, it's not like he's asked me on a date or anything." She said quickly, wiping the stray tear from her cheek. "Oh we should get ready for breakfast, the post might bring more cards." She loved this day far too much. While she busied herself getting ready I returned to my bed and opened the card again, I traced my fingertip over the swirling writing and couldn't shake the feeling like I should know whose it was.

Breakfast was hell; it was like someone had taken the scene from the dorm and multiplied it by ten. Huge crowds of girls collected around the house tables showing each other their cards and giggling wildly about the senders. Some of the girls were almost seventeen but they were behaving like love-struck thirteen year olds. The noise was so bad I could feel a headache coming on even before Rose joined us.

"Isn't it a wonderful morning?" she said happily as she sat opposite Al and me.

"You're awfully happy today." Hugo remarked eyeing his older sister suspiciously.

"And why wouldn't I be, it's valentines day." she reminded us with a huge beaming grin.

"Oh let me guess, you got a card." Al said sarcastically, Rose scowled at him but withdrew a huge pink glittery card from her bag.

"Isn't it cute!" she gushed, clutching it to her chest with a dreamy expression. Beside her Hugo looked across at me and pretended to vomit in his cereal bowl. I laughed and almost choked on my toast.

"What's funny?" Rose asked looking irritated.

"Sorry I was remembering something Em said earlier." It wasn't the most convincing lie but luckily her elation over the valentine's card seemed to cloud her judgement.

"Alright then tell us who it's off." Al said grudgingly.

"Oh Rose did you get one too?" Emma had just joined us, she perched beside me and eyed Rose's card with wide shining eyes.

"Yes, isn't is wonderful." She held it out for her to get a closer look.

"Oh it's beautiful!" I rolled my eyes at Emma's soppy tone and realised I had a whole day of it to go. Now my toast didn't look so appetising.

"Who's it from?" she asked Rose.

"I was just saying it's anonymous, there's just a little poem and some kisses." I glanced over at Hugo who rolled his eyes and I grinned back at him, at least there was one person who shared my dislike for how giddy this day made girls. I didn't dislike Valentine's Day I just hated all the oh-ing and ah-ing and the fake messages of love.

"Heather says she thinks it's from Scorpius though, because of how we've been lately. She thinks he was just too shy to put his name on it." Rose told us quietly, glancing quickly over at the Slytherin table and back at us before he could notice. I started to feel nauseated as I thought about Scorpius writing her a poem.

"It makes sense, since everyone thinks he's going to ask you out." A nearby sixth year girl interrupted, leaning forward to whisper. I blocked out the rest of their conversation and chanced a glance over my shoulder at the Slytherin table behind me, Scorpius was sitting alone reading a book but he must have sensed my stare because he looked up and his eyes immediately met mine. He held my gaze intently and I couldn't look away until someone shoved me roughly.

"Don't look at him Lil; he'll know we're talking about him." Rose hissed, I sighed and gathered my things.

"I'm going to head off." I told them.

"But the lesson doesn't start for another twenty minutes." Emma pointed out.

"Yeah well I need to catch up on some notes anyway, I'll see you there." I didn't wait for a reply I just hurried out the hall glad to be free of Rose's talk of Scorpius. I decided to take the outside route to History of Magic, it was longer but at least if they thought to follow me they wouldn't think to come this way and plus the fresh air would help clear my head.

As soon as I stepped outside into the crisp air I felt better, free from the suffocating talk of love and boyfriends and free from the sickening thought of Rose and Scorpius dating. I tilted my head back as I walked and let the breeze blow through my hair.

"Lily." I groaned as Scorpius' voice drifted over to me and sure enough seconds later he appeared at my side.

"Oh what do you want?" I snapped. He looked rather taken aback by my harsh tone and I felt immediately repentant. "Sorry, I'm not annoyed with you." I added quickly.

"That's ok, is everything alright? You left a bit abruptly." Why was he so damn observant?

"I'm fine, I'm just sick of everyone being all giddy over this day." I sounded like such a killjoy but I couldn't help it, valentines just irritated me.

"I'm not a fan of it either, it's too fake nobody ever really means the love they put in those cards and if they did then surely there are better ways to confess your love than in a corny card." I stopped walking suddenly and stared at him in disbelief.

"What, did I say something wrong?" he gazed at me his confusion clear on his face.

"That's a bit hypocritical isn't it considering you sent Rose one of those corny cards." I was angry at him for saying something he clearly didn't mean, or if he did mean it then I was angry at him for not sticking by it and for giving in to the influence of the occasion. Deciding it was best not to stand around and let my anger flourish I stormed past him as fast as I could go without running.

"Lily wait." He called after me, I could hear him rushing to try and catch up with me.

"Just leave me alone Scor I'm not in the mood." I snapped. His footsteps stopped and I hoped he wasn't following me anymore, not wanting to chance a look back I just rushed on ahead.

I tried to avoid him for the rest of the day, rushing from each lesson to the next not minding that I was arriving too early. Emma persistently asked me what was wrong but I just told her I wanted to get my notes touched up ready for my revision for the O.W.L.S. I knew she didn't believe it but it kept her at bay until dinner when I couldn't avoid it. I was starving so reluctantly I sat down with her, Hugo and Al and hoped with every inch of my body that Scorpius didn't join us. Thankfully I got my wish, but Rose joined us instead and I felt like banging my head on the table. She came running down the middle of the tables and practically crashed into Hugo.

"Rose…" he grumbled, shrugging her off where she's leant on him to catch her breath.

"Are you ok you look like you've been running?" Emma asked looking alarmed.

"He…asked…me…out." She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Who did?" Al asked, looking as confused as the rest of us.

"Scorpius." She told us breathlessly. As soon as I heard the name I felt my own breath knocked from me, he'd asked her out, it was official now. They were dating. I felt sick again.

"Oh my god did he?" Emma seemed just as excited as Rose and I felt like slapping her, after all she was my friend, and she should be on my side not Rose's. Except I didn't have a side…did I? None of them seemed aware of the battle raging in my head.

"He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend." She told us excitedly.

"I bet he's going to take you to Madam Puddifoot's!" the same sixth year girl from breakfast chimed in again, Rose's eyes widened and shone with excitement. Madam Puddifoot's tea shop is more commonly known as the 'haunt of happy couples' and is always full of couple holding hands and kissing. I started to feel more sick and I felt sweat beads forming on my neck.

"Do you really think he'd kiss me on our first date?" she asked, clearly hoping the answer was yes.

"He's probably been waiting to for ages." The girl giggled, I'd heard enough and if I stayed any longer I'd throw up or throw something at Rose. I stood up knocking the table and spilling a goblet of pumpkin juice over Emma, I didn't bother to apologise and I ignored their cries of complaint as I turned on my heel and stomped off. I burst through the doors out into the rain, I didn't bother walking because I didn't know where to go so I just stood letting the rain soak me through hoping it would wash me away with it.

"Lily?" Emma said softly as she laid a hand gently on my shoulder. I turned to face her, my eyes filled with apologies.

"I'm sorry Emma." I said meekly hardly able to meet her eyes.

"Forget it, it's just spilt juice." She smiled kindly and I was again grateful for her forgiving nature.

"Why did he have to ask her out Em?" I said sadly, barely aware of the tears now streaming down my face and being washed away by the rain.

"I don't know Lily, I guess maybe he likes her."

"Then why does he like her? Why Rose, why not…" I stopped short, the last word of that sentence hit me with such a force I stumbled back a step in shock. _Why not me?_ I was jealous. I wanted to get a valentine's card of Scorpius, I wanted him to ask me out, and I wanted him to kiss me…

"Lily, your feelings didn't go away did they?"

"No, they got worse." I mumbled sadly, the heavy raindrops were hammering down on us soaking us through but still we stood there.

"Why were you crying that night? What did he say to you?" I still hadn't told her what happened and out of politeness she hadn't asked until now.

"He touched my hand, not accidentally but deliberately." Her eyes lit up with hope and she smiled.

"But Lily that's good, it might mean he feels something for you too."

"Then why is he asking Rose on dates?"

"Date." She corrected, "Just one."

"That doesn't make it hurt less." I grumbled repressing the urge to just lie down on the cold and wet floor and let the rain wash away my torment.

"You don't know if they'll properly get together though, Scorpius hasn't really shown he likes Rose…"

"Asking her out on a date isn't showing you like someone?" I asked bitterly, she sighed and pushed her wet hair out of her face.

"Ok I see your point but this is Rose we're talking about, she's had tons of crushes since she started Hogwarts why should this be any different?" I so desperately wanted to believe her, it was true that Rose made no secret of her many crushes but she didn't need to – most girls in the school were the same, one year a boy would be the most amazing person in the world to you but the next you couldn't understand why you ever liked him. It was normal.

"Come on lets get out of this rain." I gave her the steadiest smile I could manage and linked arms with her to lead her back inside.

"Please don't mention this to anyone Em…"

"As if I would." She winked at me and I had the overwhelming urge to hug her.

Back in the dorm I changed into dry robes and sat on my bed wringing the water from my hair.

"Lily?" Emma said down beside me and started combing my hair gently. "Are you ok?" she asked clearly worried.

"I'm fine." I managed a weak smile as she dragged the comb through more of my hair.

"Are you going to tell him?" I refused to think of Scorpius' face if I ever told him how I felt, I couldn't bare to think of the rejection.

"No, he likes Rose." I said simply, knowing the truth was that even if he didn't like her I wouldn't tell him how I felt. I was just like a sister to him – nothing more.

"You don't know that for certain." She pointed out, I sighed and turned away wishing I could get things back to how they'd been last year before they got so…messed up.

"Are you going to be ok going back to class?" our last lesson was Defence against the Dark Arts, really not the ideal subject when you felt slightly depressed but I couldn't skip class especially not with the exams coming.

"I'll be fine." I assured her, trying to believe it myself too.

Professor Higgs called for silence and announced that he wanted to try something special today, instead of starting studies of Animagi he wanted to do a few lessons focussed on casting a successful patronus. It was just my luck that the day I felt depressed would be the day I needed to focus on happy memories. After an extensive description of what a patronus was and what its functions were Professor Higgs went on to describe in detail how to perform the incantation and its dependencies on a strong happy memory for success. I paid very little attention because my dad had spent years making sure I knew exactly how to cast a patronus, I guessed he was worried something might happen one day as it had to him and he wanted me to know how to protect myself. Of course there was that other tiny detail that my dad was known for being able to cast one of the most powerful corporeal patronus' ever seen.

"Right then, who'd like to have a go?" I kept myself well hidden behind Emma hoping nobody would suggest me.

"I will." I was intensely relieved when Scott Mason stepped forward to the front of the class. Everyone fell silent and watched as he closed his eyes, no doubt choosing his happy memory, when he opened them he held out his wand and very clearly spoke the incantation.

"Expecto Patronum." A slither of silvery light swirled from the tip of his wand but disappeared almost immediately leaving him looking very disappointed.

"An excellent effort, of course I didn't expect you all to manage it first time that's what the classes are for – practise. Now would anyone else like to try?" I watched beside Emma as a couple more students went forward and tried their best to cast, each one fading almost instantly. One after another they came forward, each of them walking back to their place with the same disappointed expression.

"I'd like to try." I said boldly when Melissa had sadly failed to succeed, immediately I felt everyone's eyes on me and Emma was staring at me with wide eyes.

"I wondered when you would Miss Potter." Professor Higgs smiled and motioned to the space opposite the crowded class. Nervously I stepped forward and closed my eyes, first I thought of dad sitting and talking to me when I was younger and reading me fairytales. Then I thought of mum and I when we tried to bake cakes the muggle way or when James and Al tried to teach me to learn to ride a broom. But my mind settled on the one person whose presence filled me with warmth, memories flashed through my mind – my first train ride to Hogwarts when he talked to me the whole way to calm my nerves, the hug in my room at Christmas and the night at the Divination tower. Finally his name flooded my mind – _Scorpius._

"Expecto Patronum!" I almost yelled it as my wand swished through the air and a beautiful silver bobcat burst from the end landing easily on the wooden floor. The whole class gasped and stepped back from it as it started to run towards the door, the light shimmering off its silver fur, a trail of wispy mist in its wake before it faded. I was aware of the whole room staring at me in disbelief and awe and regretted doing it. No doubt the whole school would soon know that Lily Potter was the youngest person to cast a corporeal patronus since the days of her father.

"Magnificent Miss Potter, simply amazing, even your brothers didn't manage it until their sixth year." Professor Higgs looked positively thrilled, like he'd just discovered a groundbreaking antidote and not simply watched a fifth year successfully complete a charm. Nobody else spoke and I couldn't tell if they were just shocked or annoyed that they couldn't manage it. I definitely regretted my decision.

"Right well we'll leave it there for today, keep trying to focus on that memory and remember to let it fill you up. We'll have another go at the incantation next week." Everyone began gathering their things and started to leave and I was grateful to be released from their stares.

"Blimey Lily that was incredible!" Emma exclaimed looking utterly amazed.

"It wasn't that big a deal Em, you know my dad's been teaching me since I was young." I really didn't want her treating me like I'd done something amazing when in truth I hadn't.

"Yeah but for your first proper go at the incantation that was brilliant." She didn't seem to be letting up.

"Ok it was slightly better than average but please don't make a fuss Em." Even I could hear the pleading in my voice. A heavy hand came down on my shoulder and I noticed Professor Higgs looking at me proudly.

"You'd have made your father proud today Lily." He said sincerely and I felt tears burn in my eyes. Nobody ever expected dad to be proud of me, it was always James and Al that would make their father – the great Harry Potter – proud. I was just the daughter, weaker and fragile. They never expected me to be powerful.

"Thanks Professor." I smiled gratefully and he nodded.

"You're a lot like him you know." He added. I didn't get chance to ask him how he knew my dad because he'd walked over to his office adjoining to the classroom leaving Emma and I alone.

"I didn't think you were going to be able to do it you know, because of needing to feel happy and considering everything that happened earlier." She told me honestly, I noticed she looked a bit guilty and was probably scared of offending me or upsetting me again.

"I didn't think I could either but I realised that if we're ever in a situation where we need to cast one, we're not going to be feeling very happy then are we?"

"That's true actually." We started walking to the door.

"What did you think of?" she asked out of curiosity.

"I thought of him." I admitted honestly, feeling the sadness creeping on again as I remembered his date with Rose. Emma linked arms with me and I felt comforted that she was there for me as she'd always been.

_Just a quick note: when I mention Harry teaching Lily a patronus since she was young I meant he made sure she understood the importance of the strength of the memory and that she knew how to properly pronounce the incantation etc, as it would be against the law for her to use magic outside of school so obviously he never properly taught her to cast it :) _


	8. Making sense of things

Chapter eight – Making sense of things

The day of the Hogsmeade trip arrived and also the day of Rose and Scorpius' first date, a fact that had not escaped my attention since the second I found out about it.

"Are you sure you won't come?" Emma pleaded again; she was perched on my bed while I hid under the covers.

"No, go and have fun." I gave her a playful shove and she slipped off the edge.

"Hey! There's no need to get violent." I knew she'd hear my muffled laughter and sure enough a well aimed slap hit me in the side through the covers.

"Ouch, bugger off you mean witch." I grumbled throwing back the covers so I could see again.

"Please Lil; Hugo really wants you to come too." She tried again to convince me to change my mind.

"Sorry Em, it'll kill me if I see them together holding hands and stuff…or worse…" I felt the colour drain from my face as the image of the two of them kissing flooded my mind. Emma grabbed my shoulders and shook me vigorously ridding my mind of the image.

"Don't think about it ok, I'll only be gone for a few hours so try not to do anything stupid before I'm back to stop you." She hugged me tightly.

"Ok, ok, now go and have fun and tell Hugo I said sorry." I nudged her off the bed.

"I'll tell him you're not feeling well." She assured.

"Ok now go before you're late!" I threw my pillow at her and she ran off towards the door.

"See you later." She called before disappearing down the stairs. I groaned and lay back down on the bed yanking the duvet back over my head and cloaking myself in welcomed darkness.

I skipped breakfast and spent a few hours lying in bed under the covers trying not to think about what they were doing. Eventually I got too frustrated and got up deciding to find something to distract me. I wrote a letter home making sure to include the patronus incident hoping dad would truly be proud of me but the letter didn't take much time and I was quickly back to those taboo thoughts. I paced back and forth in the common room trying to walk off my agitation but it was no use. I looked out the window into the deserted grounds; only the bottom two years were still in the school and it was too cold outside for them to want to go out. I on the other hand loved the cold.

Years ago I used to run every morning, I'd get up at six and spend an hour running a huge circle through the fields surrounding our house but when I came to Hogwarts the running got less and less as I had very little time for it and was too tired in the mornings. I loved the exhilaration and the adrenaline that coursed through your body, the feeling of your muscles tightening under the burn of exercise and the feeling of utter freedom. When you run nothing can touch you. I bolted through the grounds as fast as my legs would carry me, the bitter cold wind bit at my cheeks and ripped through my hair but I didn't care because it was all part of what I loved. I'd forgotten all about Rose and Scorpius, I'd forgotten about everything, right now all that mattered was the ground and pushing myself further. Hogwarts was huge, so naturally the surrounding fields and acres were equally extensive. I made one massive lap of the castle before running back up to the dorm exhausted but completely buzzing with adrenaline.

I was so absorbed in the feeling of the endorphins that I didn't notice Emma waiting for me in the common room.

"God where have you been?" she exclaimed half relieved and half shocked.

"I went for a run." I told her, leaning on a chair for support as I tried to catch my breath.

"In this weather?" she looked horrified.

"It's only a bit of cold." I shrugged walking past her to the dormitory stairs so I could change.

"Have you been alright?" she asked, following closely behind me.

"No I succumbed to the darkness and buried myself alive." I replied in a dramatic voice.

"Oh ha, ha Lily." It was rare to hear Emma be sarcastic.

"Well it's a bit of an obvious question Em. I'm still breathing, talking and I still have all of my limbs so I'm going to say yes, I've been fine." I yanked off my clothes damp from perspiration and moisture from the foggy air and pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a jumper.

"Good, well I thought you might like to know that we didn't see them so it's possible he cancelled it or something." I smiled at her attempts to cheer me up and dragged my long damp hair back into a ponytail.

"Em don't worry about it, the run really helped my perspective on all of this."

"What do you mean?" she was eyeing sceptically, clearly she thought I'd lost the plot a bit while she'd been gone.

"I mean I can't very well spend the rest of the year, or even next year, being all morbid and huffy can I? If Scorpius is going to be dating Rose I'm going to have to get used to it." I hated to admit it but there was no point lying to myself or being irrational.

"Really?" she squinted at me, still unsure if I was fully sane.

"Well she's my cousin and he's my brothers best friend, I can hardly avoid it can I?" it was the harsh truth.

"No, I don't think you can." She agreed sadly.

"Exactly, so let's go and start getting used to it." I tried my best attempt at a smile and set off out the dormitory with a bewildered Emma in tow.

I couldn't sleep that night, my mind was too active and no matter how much I tried to get control over it all it seemed to do was go into overdrive. Sighing quietly I slid out from under the covers and pulled on a pair of James' socks I'd stolen. Maybe a walk would clear my head.

It was well past midnight and I knew there were strict rules about walking the castle at night but honestly I didn't care, I just needed to be free of the dorm and suffocating struggle to sleep. I stepped through the portrait and was horrified to see Scorpius outside leaning against the wall, desperate for him not to see me I swung around and tried to bolt back inside unnoticed.

"Lily?" he said quietly, damn what was I supposed to do now? I really didn't want him to know it was me.

"Lily?" he repeated, a little louder, reluctantly I turned around slowly and saw him leant against the wall a little further down from the portrait of the fat lady. What was it with him and leaning against stuff anyway?

"Um…hi." I managed to stutter, clearing my throat hoping to push aside the lump that was now rising in it. He approached me with curious eyes and I realised a little too late that I was in my pyjamas. I mean he'd seen me in pyjamas before but somehow this time was embarrassing.

"Hi, I thought you might come for a walk." He said with the smallest hint of a smile. Had he been looking for me?

"Yeah, stuff on my mind you know." I tried to sound casual.

"Do you mind if I join you?" the obvious answer to that was yes, I do mind, because I didn't want to hear about his date with my cousin and especially not about their first kiss or god knows what else. But I couldn't just say no, I had to be polite.

"Ok." I said simply and we started walking through the dimly lit corridors.

"I didn't see you in Hogsmeade today." He observed.

"No I stayed here, I had to write home and I went for a run around the castle grounds." I considered lying and saying I hadn't felt well but I was terrible at keeping track of lies.

"You went running in this weather?" he looked just as shocked as Emma had.

"Oh you sound like Emma."

"It was freezing and foggy Lily, you could've been taken ill." Could I hear concern in his voice?

"Well I was fine." I didn't want to bicker.

"I had expected to see you there." He admitted not meeting my eyes. We turned down another corridor and I tried to think of a reply.

"I would have thought you were too busy to notice I wasn't there." I couldn't keep all the bitterness out of my voice.

"Busy?" he cast me a confused look and I rolled my eyes.

"Your date with Rose." I reminded him. He stopped walking abruptly and I came to a sharp halt turning to face him.

"I didn't have a date with Rose." He told me flatly, his expression was unreadable. Why was he lying to me?

"You asked her to go to Hogsmeade with you." I pointed out.

"Yes, but not as a date I just needed to talk to her away from the school."

"Well she seemed to think it was a date, especially after that soppy valentine's card." I realised how harsh my tone was and tried to reel in my anger. Or was it really jealousy? Maybe it was a mix of both. He sighed and raked a hand through his long white hair which had fallen across his face from where it was parted scruffily on the side.

"That card wasn't from me." he exclaimed in frustration, I stared at him incredulously and he sighed again. "Like I said, I would be thinking of you that day." For a moment his words made no sense but then it hit me like a wave of icy water, the line from my own valentine's card and the familiar writing – he sent me that card.

"That was from you…" I murmured still in disbelief, "Why?" I asked, not understanding.

"Isn't it obvious?" was it obvious? Was I missing some shockingly clear reason?

"Ok fine you didn't send Rose the card but she's been going around telling people about your date and half the school thinks you're a couple."

"It wasn't a date!" he exclaimed clearly exasperated.

"Then what was it?" I demanded.

"I asked her because I wanted to talk to her in private, you're not the only one who heard those rumours and I wanted to set her straight." If the corridor hadn't been as narrow as it was I wouldn't have been able to see his desperate grey eyes through the dark.

"Set her straight?" I didn't quite understand. Did that mean he wanted to ask her out officially or…?

"I told her very politely that I wasn't interested." He admitted quietly, clearly a bit uncomfortable at the memory.

"What?" his words made no sense to me, "You know what, I'm not going to stand around and be lied to, you must have been pretty convincing when you asked her out otherwise she wouldn't have told half the school it was a date!" I don't know why I was yelling at him or why I thought he was lying, maybe my own jealousy had mashed up my head and was telling me his words were lies.

"I didn't make it sound like a date at all, I specifically said as friends so that…"

"Oh stop it! Just STOP." Anger was burning inside of me and making me tremble, I wanted to get away from him and the whole confused mess that this was so I turned on my heel and started to walk away.

"No, don't leave." He seized my wrist and pulled me back to him with such force I bumped into his chest, immediately I took an uncertain step backwards feeling my body growing weak from being so close to him.

"Lily please believe me, I never liked Rose and I definitely didn't ask her on a date, this whole thing has just escalated from hearsay."

"It's all too much drama, I can't deal with it." somehow I found the strength to walk away from him and this time he let me go, but I'd only gone a few feet when he shouted after me again.

"Why won't you believe me? Why is the word of gossiping girls more important than mine?" I could hear the pain in his voice and reluctantly turned to face him, he stood sadly barely a metre away from me slouching in defeat.

"What's the truth Scorpius? Bottom line, what is truth and what's gossip? Because the two have become so mixed up now that I don't know who to believe – you, Rose or anyone else, so what's the truth?" he straightened up seeing the opportunity to say his piece and I waited impatiently eager to retreat to my bed and hide away beneath the covers.

"I didn't send Rose a valentine's card and I definitely didn't make it sound like I was asking her on a date, I can't stop her from telling people what she wants to."

"Ok." I shrugged and turned to walk away again, honestly the whole thing was becoming just too much to deal with.

"Will you please stop walking away from me?" he shouted angrily, I turned to face him and thrust my hands onto my hips.

"What else is there to be said?" I demanded, feeling like the conversation was well and truly over.

"I never wanted Rose, can't you see that?" he cried desperately.

"Then who do you want?" I shouted back, feeling more and more annoyed by every sentence, he closed the gap between us in seconds and I had scarcely drawn breath when his lips were on mine.

The connection was instant, his lips were smooth and cool against mine and stirred such a reaction in my body that my heart almost stuttered to a standstill. I didn't know or care what he expected my reaction to be, my body was out of my control in that moment and all I could do was go along with it. My lips eagerly moved against his and my hands went into his hair hungrily, I felt his arms encircle my waist straining me closer to him and pinning my against his chest as the kiss deepened. Our breathing was coming in short frantic gasps in the moments when our lips were free. His mouth parted mine gently filling me with the sweet taste of him, my head was spinning wildly and a weak moan fell from my lips. I didn't know how long we'd been locked together and I didn't care but he pulled away eventually and his worried eyes quickly scanned my face for any trace of rejection – they found none.

"Now do you see?" he said quietly, his unsteady breath washing over my face and scattering my thoughts.

"Mmm, I think so…" I mumbled hazily, he gently placed the palm of his hand against my flushed cheek and I instinctively leant against his touch.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked, stroking my skin with his thumb.

"Yes," I managed to splutter and we smiled at each other, he leant to kiss me again but a door opened nearby, we whirled around to see a light at the end of the corridor.

"Come on, if we're caught we'll get detention or lose house points." He took my hand and led me off down the corridor. I didn't feel like I was walking, I felt like I was floating as he rushed me back to the Gryffindor tower. He left me at the foot of the stairs, I watched him stride back towards the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was and then drifted up the stairs in a sort of trance.


	9. Change

_I really wanted to use the Room of Requirement in here somewhere and I thought this was a nice place to choose, I'm not sure really how many people would know about it at Hogwarts after the events of Deathly Hallows but I quite like the idea of it being a secret only a few knew so I went with that :)_

Chapter nine - Change

"Lily!" Emma's shout startled me and I bolted upright in bed dazed and drowsy.

"What?" I gasped, rubbing my eyes and trying to understand what was happening.

"God you are hard to wake up." Memories of the previous night swam back into my mind, had he really kissed me or had it all been a cruel dream? To stop Emma staring at me I threw back the covers so I could get up.

"Is there a reason you decided to scare the life out of me by yelling this early in the morning?" she seemed to get a hold of herself and remembered her reasons for waking me.

"Yes, if you don't hurry up and get dressed we'll be late for breakfast." I groaned and reluctantly started to get ready.

I loved Sundays, it was my favourite day and not just because of the spectacular food Hogwarts hosted for dinner. I still wasn't fully awake as we set off down to the great hall and I tripped a few times on the stairs leaving Emma to make sure I didn't fall whilst muttering about me one day breaking my neck.

"Good morning and how are you today my lovely sister?" Al asked brightly as I dropped sleepily into the seat opposite him.

"Why the heck are you so cheerful?" I was always suspicious of Al's overly happy moods, it usually meant he'd found out some juicy gossip or wanted to boast about something.

"Can't a guy be glad to see his sister anymore?"

"Not if there's some annoying hidden reason." I said squinting at him.

"Why would I need a reason?" he put on his best false hurt face.

"Oh just spit it out so we can get it over with." I grumbled before yawning.

"Have a guess who's been named as Gryffindor Quidditch team captain for next year." He announced proudly.

"Al that's awesome!" I reached across the table to hug him, he'd wanted to be captain for years now and he deserved it, he was an excellent chaser.

"Nice one Al." Hugo slapped him on the back.

"Congratulations, you deserve it." Emma said as she gave him a rather awkward hug.

"When did you find out?" Hugo asked between mouthfuls of bacon.

"Colin told me last night at practice, it's not official yet but he leaves school this year and he wanted to make sure I wanted to be captain next year." Their conversation continued but I wasn't listening, Scorpius had come into the hall and his eyes found mine. He held my gaze as he walked slowly to the Slytherin table and sat down. His lips twitched into shy grin and I soon found myself smiling back.

"Lily what's with your goofy grin?" Al's voice brought me crashing back, the three of them were staring at me with curious eyes and I realised how stupid I looked.

"Oh, nothing." I muttered forcing my expression back to neutral. Al and Hugo resumed their conversation about Quidditch tactics but Emma's observant eyes had followed my gaze and noticed Scorpius watching me from the other table. She spun around and stared at me excitedly.

"Oh, I forgot my jacket; would you come with me to get it please Lily?" she said spontaneously, I knew she wasn't really cold she just wanted to get me alone to question me about the exchange I shared with Scorpius.

"Oh here you can borrow mine." Al offered kindly, shrugging out of his black zip-up jacket, I could see she was torn between asking me the questions playing on her lips or accepting his token of kindness. I wanted to tell her to take the jacket, it would be another small step in their budding relationship, and I knew Al never bothered with girls much so this was a huge statement from him. He liked her and I didn't want her to risk making him think she was rejecting him. She must've seen the urging in my expression because she smiled and took the jacket from Al.

"Thanks." she said as a light blush broke onto her cheeks.

While she was looking away hiding her shy smile I chanced another look at Scorpius, he caught my eye and nodded towards the doors. I knew he wanted to talk as much as I did. We hadn't gotten chance last night in the rush to avoid being caught out of bed after hours. I nodded slightly and watched as he rose from the table and made his way out.

"Of course we're losing our seeker this year too when Luca leaves." Apparently they were still discussing Quidditch.

"Yeah, that'll be a blow he was pretty good. Do we have a reserve?" Hugo played chaser with Al and I had a feeling he'd be acting as co-captain next year too.

"Well at the moment it's Ally but she's not as quick as I'd like, I guess we'll have to review it at the tryouts." They were both deep in discussion and I could easily slip away without them being suspicious but Emma was going to be tricky. I knew if I left she'd follow me hoping to catch me alone. If only someone would distract her.

"Hey guys." I'd never been happier to see Rose, she slid into the seat next to Emma and I seized the opportunity to spark up a conversation between them so that Emma would have to stay if I left.

"How was Hogsmeade? Emma said she didn't see you there." I tried to sound as casual as I could.

"Oh it was ok, I didn't stay long. But you'll never guess what I found out today." Perfect, I was finally grateful for Rose's ability to babble.

"I'm just going to pop and change my shoes, these ones are killing me." I told them as I rubbed my ankle hoping to look convincing.

"Ok."

"Sure." They all nodded except Emma who glared at me angrily as Rose began another of her elaborate stories. I had a bit of time before she'd be able to get away so I jumped to my feet and hurried out of the hall.

Scorpius was nowhere in sight, where would he have gone? I started looking around trying to spot him but there was just a group of first years and a few passing professors.

"Scorpius?" I whispered, hoping not to draw too much attention. A hand seized my wrist and pulled me into an empty corridor.

"Blimey you almost gave me a heart attack." I scowled at his handsome grinning face and laid my hand over my racing heart.

"Sorry." He replied with a small chuckle and I couldn't stop the smile that broke onto my lips.

"We won't have long, Emma is suspicious and she'll no doubt come after me pretty soon." I told him quickly.

"We need somewhere we can talk alone." He concluded.

"I know, but with Emma playing detective she's going to be glued to my hip." He was deep in thought and I took the opportunity to let my eyes roam across his features. I'd never fully appreciated how good looking he was, his floppy white hair that was always across his face and his defined cheekbones. I had the urge to kiss him again but pushed it away and nibbled on my bottom lip instead.

"Could you tell her you're going to study in the library? I could meet you there, it's not ideal but it's better than nothing." It was a good suggestion but I shook my head sadly.

"No she's been complaining about wanting somewhere quiet to go and I suggested the library a while ago, she'd just end up wanting to go with me."

"Bugger." He went back to thinking. Ideally we needed somewhere to go where other people wouldn't be then nobody could walk in on us. I gasped dramatically as I remembered a room my parents had told me and my brothers about not long after James started Hogwarts.

"What is it? Is Emma coming?" I watched Scorpius peer back towards the great hall to check.

"No, I know where we can meet alone. I can't believe I've never been there before, well I suppose I've never really needed to but I'm amazed my curiosity didn't get the better of me…"

"Lily, you're babbling." He told me urgently, I always babbled when I was excited but now wasn't the time for stalling.

"The room of requirement…" I told him quietly, making sure nobody overheard because according to my dad most people didn't know about it.

"The what?" apparently Scorpius was one of them.

"Meet me on the seventh floor in a bit by that ugly big tapestry ok?" I instructed.  
"The troll ballet one?" he asked frowning. I'd never met anyone that liked the tapestry, it was of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet. Why anyone made a tapestry out of that I'd never understand.

"Yes." I nodded feeling the excitement bubble inside me, not only would I get time alone with him I'd also get to use the room of requirement.

"I'm guessing you're going to explain what this is about when we're there right?" he looked completely confused and also ridiculously attractive.

"It'll make sense trust me, now hurry up Emma's coming." I hissed shoving him down the corridor as Emma came striding from the great hall clearly looking for me.

"There you are!" she called spotting me approaching her. "I thought you were going to change your shoes." She said looking down at my feet which were obviously still in the same pair.

"Oh I did but my feet are pretty sore so I might have a bath first, you know try and soak away some of the aching." She knew I was lying, I'd never been a good liar and Emma knew me better than anyone.

"Oh fine, I'll see you back in the common room." She gave me a fleeting hug which was no doubt for luck as she guessed I was going to see Scorpius.

While she went back to the great hall I ran up the many flights of stairs until I skidded to a stop by the tapestry where he waited for me.

"Ok so what are we doing?" he asked looking bewildered.

"Wait and see." I threw him a confident grin and turned my attention to the bare wall opposite us. Now what was it that dad said again? You had to think about exactly what you needed and then walk past it three times. I took a deep breath and decided to give it a shot. _I need a room where Scorpius and I can talk alone and uninterrupted._ I thought as I paced past the wall and back and then back a third time. To both of our amazement a door slowly formed and I beamed at Scor.

"Perfect." I pushed open the door excitedly and stepped inside. The room was small and warm, there was a fire crackling by two big armchairs and various tables of different sizes were scattered around. It was like a mini common room.

"What is this place?" he asked as he gazed around.

"The room of requirement, my dad told me about it when I was younger. He found the last of Voldemort's horcruxes in here when it was the room of hidden things."

"That's when he saved my dad's life." I knew he was remembering the side of his father he was ashamed of, the side that had given in to fear and agreed to do the Dark lord's bidding to spare his own father.

"It was a long time ago Scor, things are different now." I reminded him trying to offer some comfort, he nodded stiffly and we stood there silently for a few minutes.

"Oh I heard about your impressive patronus display the other day." he said lightly in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, they made a bigger a deal out of it than it was really." I could feel myself blushing.

"Not everyone manages a corporeal one, you should be proud that you can." Honestly I was proud; it felt good to be able to do something not many can. Finally I wasn't just a capable witch with a famous family, people were starting to realise that I might be a powerful witch deep down.

"Can you?" I asked curiously, he flashed me a grin and extracted his wand. He closed his eyes for a flicker of a second before opening them again with a look of pure determination.

"Expecto Patronum." He said clearly with a swish of his wand and a huge silvery eagle burst from the tip, it flew over my head and circled once before fading silently.

"Impressive." I said with an approving smile.

"Will you impress me with yours?" he asked with a grin.

"Um, no." I replied bluntly and he looked a little hurt. "I just don't like showing off." I added with a cheeky smile as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh so I'm a show-off now am I?"

"Clearly, you just wanted to impress me with your fancy eagle." He laughed and walked a few steps closer to me.

"Well it worked didn't it." He pointed out, looking down at me with a satisfied expression.

"Yes but it was unnecessary, you're only supposed to try and impress a girl when you're trying to get her to like you."

"So are you saying you already like me?" he asked taking another step towards me so that we were almost touching.

"Isn't it obvious?" I replied hearing my own voice quiver as he reached and brushed back my hair gently. He bent his head to mine slowly and pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth.

"I think it is." He said against my skin, his cool breath made me tremble and I didn't know if I could reply. He was kissing me then and I forgot everything except him. My arms found their way onto his shoulders as his coiled around my waist drawing me against him. My hands knotted with his hair and his lips moved rhythmically with mine. He didn't pull away until my head was spinning and my breathing erratic, and I was thrilled to see he looked just as unsteady as I did.

"As much as I want to I don't think we can stay in here all day." I knew he was right but I desperately wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

"I know." I agreed sadly. Even though I knew Emma didn't believe I was taking a bath she'd probably told the others that was the reason for my absence so I couldn't stay too long.

"Maybe we should just keep this to ourselves for a while." He suggested cautiously, I agreed completely I knew there'd be a fuss from Al and James as well as my parents, and I dreaded to think what his parents were going to say if he told them he was dating a Potter. As soon as I thought it I filled with excitement, we were dating, we were a couple and he'd wanted me not anyone else.

"Yeah probably." I nodded my thoughts still far away.

"Not because I don't want people to know." He added quickly, mistaking my distant reply for sadness.

"No I understand." I replied quickly and his tense expression relaxed. "Um…do you mind if I tell Emma? I can't stand weeks of her stalking me everywhere I go and besides she's probably already figured it out anyway." It was always better to have Emma on your side than against you, she could be unbelievably crafty.

"Ok, if she knows it might make it easier for us to meet anyway." He had a good point, without having to shake off Emma I could spend longer with him.

"I'd better go; I still need to change my shoes before I go back down." I told him reluctantly.

"Why do you need to change your shoes?" he asked curiously eyeing my feet.

"I told them that was where I was going." I admitted blushing when he laughed.

"Ok, well let me walk you to the common room." I decided it wouldn't be suspicious for him to walk me back, after all friends often walked with each other there was nothing strange about that.

We left the room of requirement and watched as the door disappeared leaving the wall bare again and then set off to the Gryffindor tower.

"This sneaking around is already annoying me, I wish I could hold your hand." He said with a heavy sigh and my heart fluttered knowing that he actually wanted to hold hands with me.

"It won't be for long anyway." I replied trying to sound optimistic. All we had to do was find a good time to tell everyone right after we'd gotten used to it ourselves. I didn't know about Scorpius but I still couldn't believe it was all real and I wanted some time to enjoy being with him without being under the watchful gaze of hundreds of students.

We started to descend the last set of stairs by the Gryffindor common room but before I could reach the bottom Scorpius blocked my way and seized my face gently in his hands to kiss me. It was a brief kiss and he stepped back seconds later looking innocent to anyone passing, I was momentarily dazed but quickly pulled myself together.

"Wow I did not see that coming." I said with a nervous little laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't want anyone to see." He gave me an impish grin.

"Thanks for walking me back." I said politely in an attempt to elongate the time we had together.

"Anytime." We stood facing each other awkwardly with neither of us able to think of anything else to say.

"I'd better get in; Emma will have worn a hole in the floor with her pacing by now."

"I'll see you later." He replied casually as a large group of Ravenclaw's passed us. I reluctantly gave the fat lady my password and entered the common room where sure enough Emma was pacing back and forth in front of the fire.


	10. Stolen Moments

_This chapter is a little shorter than I'd like but it acts as a sort of bridge into the next one._

_I didn't mean for Rose to sound so shallow in this chapter, like she just hops from boy to boy but that's sort of how it came across. In truth she's just like every other teenage girl who gets a lot of crushes, but then someone who she really did like but had given up on finally shows interest in her and as if she could say no, everyone has that certain someone who they never quite got over :P_

Chapter ten – Stolen moments

"Hi Em." I said nonchalantly as I dropped into an armchair.

"Ah good you're back, now tell me what is going on." She demanded standing opposite me with her hands clamped firmly on her hips.

"Why would there be something going on?" I tried my best to sound innocent.

"Oh come off it Lily I'm not blind, you and Scorpius both mysteriously leave the hall at the same time and you're trying to fob me off with some flimsy story about shoes – which I notice you're still wearing even though you said you were changing them." She sounded quite annoyed and I knew it was because she didn't like it when I kept things from her, she'd told me tons of times that best friends don't keep secrets from each other.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Em." I told her sincerely, I saw her expression thaw somewhat and she sighed.

"It doesn't matter, just tell me what's going on or is it something so secret you can't even tell your best friend?"

"If I tell you then you can't breathe a word of it to anyone else ok, and I mean no little hints or sarcastic comments."

"As if I would!" she exclaimed looking rather insulted. I sighed and motioned for her to come closer so people couldn't overhear, she knelt beside my chair and looked at me eagerly.

"Scorpius isn't dating Rose." I decided to start with the basics.

"Yeah she said just after you left that he had a girlfriend or something." I was shocked by this, I was guessing he'd told Rose that during their trip to Hogsmeade but he and I hadn't kissed before that so who was this girlfriend?

"Wait Scorpius has a girlfriend?" I asked trying to hide the worry from my tone.

"Well those weren't his exact words, Rose said he told her something like even though he was very fond of her his heart belonged to someone else – she didn't really go into specifics." I felt a huge smile spread across my face knowing that I was the one who his heart belonged to.

"Was she really upset?" my happiness faded when I realised it might have been at the expense of Rose's.

"No not really, she found out that the valentine's card she got was off Drew Williams, you know the really cute Hufflepuff seeker."

"No way, really?" I remembered having a crush on Drew for a few months when I went to my first school Quidditch match. Back then when he'd caught the snitch and won the match for Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw he'd looked like some sort of superhero, of course now I wasn't so easily impressed.

"Yep, apparently he's had a thing for her for like two years and hasn't had the guts to say something."

"Does she like him too?" I hoped the answer would be yes.

"Oh yeah, tons, apparently she's had a crush on him since first year, she couldn't stop smiling when she told me." there was a little party going on inside my head, if Rose started seeing Drew then she wouldn't be upset when Scorpius and I told everyone we were together. Hurting my cousin had been one of my biggest fears when I found out he liked me, we'd been really close growing up even though she was a year older and the last thing I wanted was for her to hate me.

"That's great!" I said cheerfully, Emma nodded then her eyes narrowed.

"Anyway stop changing the subject, why have you been acting all shifty?"

"Well…um…" I had no idea how to word it. "Do you remember me realising how I felt about Scorpius, properly?"

"Yeah you told me in the rain, I didn't stop shivering all that night by the way." She replied with a playful scowl.

"I know sorry, anyway I couldn't sleep the other night so I went for a walk and he was waiting for me outside the portrait." I paused to relay the night's events in my head lingering on the details of his kiss.

"Carry on Lil I'm dying of suspense here." Emma pleaded shaking my arm.

"Oh well anyway we sort of ended up arguing because I was jealous of his date with Rose." I didn't feel bothered admitting my jealousy now.

"It wasn't a date, according to her anyway." Emma pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes well I know that now don't I."

"Sorry." She mouthed trying to hide her smile. "So what did he say?" she begged eagerly, I didn't reply, inside I blushed a deep shade of red and giggled a bit childishly.

"Oh my god he kissed you!" she exclaimed throwing her hands over her mouth dramatically.

"Yep." I laughed as she squealed happily and then tried to hush her up as the other students were looking over irritably.

"So are you two officially together now?" she asked in a whisper so no-one overheard.

"Yes but you can't tell anyone, we want to keep it quiet for a while." I didn't bother explaining why.

"Of course, you know I'd never say anything anyway." It was true; in all the years I'd known her Emma had never once shared any of my secrets with anyone.

"This is so exciting!" her voice seemed to enter a volume only dogs could hear.

"Shush people are looking!" I scolded unable to keep the smile from my lips.

"Is he a good kisser?" she probed.

"Em you know I don't think people have skills in kissing."

"Ok, ok but what did it feel like?"

"Like a small but very real piece of heaven." I told her in a dreamy tone, I repeated it back in my head and cringed. Did I really just say that?

"Oh you are such a romantic at heart, all that denying it but I knew all along you had it in you!" she said proudly. I rolled my eyes and hit her round the head with a pillow.

"So if you two are keeping this secret how are you going to spend any time together?" it was the question I'd been dreading.

"Well we haven't really had time to talk about it, I think we're just going to try and find little bits of time whenever we can."

Thanks to our equally swamped schedules over the next week little bits of time was all we managed to get together. Scorpius waited outside some of my classes to walk me to my next one and Emma hung back kindly so we could spend a few moments talking. He started sitting at the Gryffindor table more often for breakfast and dinner, and a few times when I'd been walking down a corridor he'd pulled me into an empty room and kissed me briefly before hurrying off so we weren't caught.

After a rough nights sleep I sat at breakfast in a sort of trance, barely aware of the conversations buzzing around me. I was gazing drowsily into my empty bowl when a piece of bacon hit me in the forehead.

"Hey!" I grumbled with a scowl.

"Blimey Lily did you sleep at all?" Hugo asked, half worried and half amused.

"I don't remember." I admitted as a huge yawn took over.

"You look awful." Al told me, his scrutinising eyes taking in my messy red hair and scruffy robes.

"Gee thanks, I have such a kind brother don't I Em." Emma who'd been gazing dreamily at Al sat bolt upright and stared at me startled. I was starting to wonder when Al would come to his senses and finally ask her out because I knew they both wanted to they just kept losing their nerve.

"Morning Scor, ready for the match later?" I whirled around to see Scorpius reach the table, Emma had sat on the opposite side today so he slid down into the space beside me and I suddenly felt more awake.

"Yeah it should be easy, Hufflepuff's seeker flies too low." I forced myself to stop staring at him as he and my brother discussed the upcoming Quidditch match. I was so tired I wouldn't have been able to follow their conversation if I wanted to; instead I just set my hands in my lap and tried to keep my drooping eyes open.

"Will you be coming to watch the match Em?" I saw her face light up as my brother asked her.

"Um…well I was thinking about it." I could see her blushing.

"I'm going to cheer Scor on, if Slytherin win they're one step closer to facing Gryffindor in the finals." I felt Scorpius' fingers slide across my palm under the table, despite my delight I kept my face unresponsive as he softly held my hand out of sight.

"You should come with us Em." Hugo suggested and I knew she was a little disappointed that the invite didn't come from Al.

"Yeah we can't have you sitting alone." Al added with a small smile and I saw her eyes shine a little.

"Will you be going too Lily?" despite his friendly tone I could see the tenderness in Scorpius' eyes.

"Of course." I replied, forcing myself not to gaze at him. I was going to cheer him on with the others, he was a fantastic seeker.


	11. Injury

Chapter eleven - Injury

It was a brisk day, fog hung over the Quidditch pitch like a blanket and the cold air bit at my cheeks as I made my way to the stands where Al, Emma and Hugo were seated waiting for the game to start.

"Hey Lils." Al greeted shivering a little. I squeezed into the space between him and some second years, I noticed Emma sitting beside him looking flushed because of how close together they were.

"Oh here we go." The four of us craned our necks to peer over the stands down at the pitch where the Slytherin and Hufflepuff teams had walked out. I watched Scorpius walk out looking amazing in his house Quidditch robes and suddenly felt nervous for him.

"Where's Rose?" I heard Emma ask as she looked around for my cousin.

"Oh she's sitting on the Hufflepuff side with Lindsay Moore." Hugo informed us. "She wanted to cheer for Drew." Emma and I exchanged a smile; she obviously liked him a lot. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and both teams kicked off the floor on their brooms and the game began.

I paid no attention to the passing of the Quaffle or the points that were being scored, my eyes stayed trained on Scorpius hovering high above the pitch scanning for a glimpse of the golden snitch. He'd been right at breakfast, Drew the Hufflepuff seeker flew much lower than him. I hadn't expected the game to last long but most of the hour passed without event, Slytherin were ahead by thirty points and there was still no sign of the snitch.

Hovering steadily in the light fog Scorpius glanced over at me and I managed a small smile, I'd spent the entire match worried he might be hit by a Bludger or fall off his broom but I didn't want him to know I was worried. Suddenly he bolted off faster than I could follow.  
"Yes Scor's seen the snitch!" Al shouted over the cheers of the crowd leaping to his feet, every other student in the stands stood up and followed Scorpius with their eyes. Drew had noticed his pursuit and was trying desperately to catch up with him but Scorpius was the best flyer Slytherin had, he looped and dove past every obstacle with ease where Drew was slowed by them.

"Come on Scor…slightly to the left…" Al was muttering. The whole stand had fallen silent as we all watched tensely. I could see the snitch now, zooming like a flash of golden light towards our stand and both seekers shooting after it. I saw Scorpius reach out for it, leaning dangerously far off his broom and he snatched it from the air in the exact same second something big and round crashed into the back of his head with a nasty crack. Everyone gasped and I watched horrified as he was knocked from his broom and fell unconsciously towards the ground far below.

"Scorpius…" I cried desperately but he landed unmoving on the floor with a soft muffled thud. I wheeled around and shoved my way through the crowds before bounding down the stairs three at a time and bursting onto the pitch. A flood of other players and professors rushed to his motionless body and I pushed my way to his side. He looked peaceful, almost like he was sleeping except for the expanding puddle of blood surrounding his head. I knew everyone was watching the scene on the pitch so I was careful not to seem anything other than friendly, if I so much as held his hand people would be suspicious.

"Out of the way, come on out of the way please." The piercing voice of Madam Hooch reached me but I couldn't tear my eyes from Scorpius' face. She lifted his arm and quickly tested his wrist for a pulse as more professors joined the group.

"Right let's get him to Madam Pomfrey quickly before he loses more blood." She ordered. I was frozen kneeling beside him as two of the professors levitated him from the ground and began to take him to the hospital wing. A hand came down on my shoulder startling me and Al gazed down at me looking as worried as I felt.

"Come on Lil, they'll look after him." He told me quietly, behind him Hugo and Emma nodded.

"He'll be ok." Hugo reassured, Emma merely looked at me sympathetically because she knew how sick with worry I was about him. They helped me to my feet and we walked slowly back to the castle.

According to Madam Pomfrey a Bludger had hit Scorpius in the back of the head and cracked his skull in several places, he'd also broken quite a few bones from the fall. She'd mended the damage easily but it would take a while for him to regain consciousness and so days later when the weekend arrived he still hadn't come round. Emma, Al and Hugo had gone with me to visit him over the two days but this time I was alone because they'd all gone to Hogsmeade. I got to the hospital wing early in the morning after Emma had left and sat in the chair beside his bed, he still hadn't woken up but I couldn't bear to leave him lying there alone.

A soft groan woke me, I realised I was sprawled on the edge of the bed with my head resting on my arms, I must've fallen asleep. I hadn't really slept much since the Quidditch match because the sheer worry was keeping me awake despite the reassurance from my friends that he'd be fine. I couldn't rest properly until I knew for sure. I lifted my head which felt unusually heavy and pushed my messy hair off my face; I looked over at Scorpius sleepily and saw him stir.

"Scorpius?" I said quietly, he groaned softly and stirred again.

"Lily?" he whispered scratchily, my heart skipped a beat with the sudden surge of relief that he was ok and I gently held his hand.

"I'm here." I assured him forcing back the tears that stung at my eyes. His eyes opened weakly and when he saw me a small smile crept onto his face.

"I have a killer headache." He grumbled making me laugh.

"You had a cracked skull." I pointed out.

"What happened?" he asked still drowsy.

"A Bludger hit you." I decided to keep it simple after all the details didn't really matter.

"No I meant with the game, who won?" I rolled my eyes and sighed, here he was in hospital after being unconscious for two and half days and all he cared about was whether they won.

"Slytherin won, when they got to you on the pitch you were still holding the snitch." A small triumphant smile flickered across his lips as he sat up.

"Lily when was the last time you slept?" he asked looking at my tired eyes and unkempt hair.

"Never mind that, how's your head?" I asked trying to make myself look tidier.

"It's throbbing like hell but its ok considering what happened. Where is everyone?"

"They went to Hogsmeade a few hours ago." A frown formed on his smooth pale forehead.

"Hogsmeade…? It can't be Saturday already."

"It is, you've been unconscious for over two days." He looked at me and blinked in shock.

"Wow…" I waited as he drank in this information. "How long have you been here?" he asked reaching to hold my hand gently.

"A few hours or so, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me in too early."

"You didn't have to sit here while I wasn't awake." He told me kindly and I laughed dryly.

"Are you kidding? I haven't been able to think about anything else, I don't remember any of my classes I just spent the whole time waiting to get back here." I felt myself blush after admitting it and he smiled warmly.

"I missed you." He told me intensely, my heart gave a little flutter at his words.

"You were unconscious." I pointed out but he merely shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, I spent every second dreaming of you." I didn't care if it was true or not my heart swelled with affection for him.

"I missed you, too." I told him simply and truthfully. He tugged on my hand drawing me out of my seat and over to the bed, he moved aside to make room beside him and patted the space.

"What if someone comes in and sees?" I asked casting a worried glance towards the door. Other than the two of us the ward was empty but someone else could come through the door any second.

"I don't care, I haven't been able to talk to you or touch you in days." I desperately wanted to be closer to him; it'd been almost unbearable having to sit beside him and behave completely platonic because of the other people around when all the time I just wanted to cling to him. Just hearing his voice again filled me with warmth and made me crave his touch even more so I climbed onto the bed beside him and let him cover me with the blanket and envelop me in his arms. It was the first time he'd ever held me and cuddled me, he may not realise it but I certainly did.

"I've wanted to hold you for so long." He whispered pressing his lips to my cheek and then nuzzling me softly, ok so maybe he did realise it too.

"Scorpius?" I wanted to ask him more about when he'd started to like me because I still couldn't believe it.

"Mmm…?" he mumbled against my neck.

"Are you sure? About me I mean, you didn't make the wrong choice?" I couldn't understand why someone like him would be interested in me; it just didn't make any sense. Sensing the serious tone of my question he pulled back to look at me.

"Lily I've liked you since the first time I ever met you lying on your bed with your head buried in a book."

"You mean when I was horribly rude to you?" I remembered with a grimace and he chuckled.

"I wouldn't say you were rude…." I cocked a disbelieving eyebrow and he laughed again.

"Ok, perhaps you were a bit frosty." He admitted fighting a smile. "But, ever since that day I just wanted to be around you to get to know you more."

"I had no idea…" I murmured shyly, he smiled and tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

"That was the point, I didn't want you to find out in case you got freaked out or wouldn't talk to me anymore."

"It can't have been much fun for you." I realised grimly as I tried to imagine having to harbour such feelings for that long, I'd only tried to conceal them for a few months and that had been difficult enough.

"It was hard for me." he said stiffly.

"What was?" I asked trying not to pry too much.

"Being so close to you but having to keep my distance all the time."

"You didn't have to." I pointed out.

"Well you were young and you'd never hinted that you liked me more than a friend."

"That was because I had no idea you liked me, I'm younger than you and I'm just your best friend's little sister, it made no sense for you to like me."

"Neither of those things ever mattered to me."

"I didn't know that…"

"Then at Christmas I started to think you might feel something for me, you seemed to be uncomfortable around me and then you got jealous when you thought I was seeing Rose…"

"I wasn't jealous!" I exclaimed horrified but he simply cocked an eyebrow at me and I sighed. "Ok fine maybe I was a little jealous." He brushed his lips across the blush that had broken across my cheek.

"I do love it when you blush." He whispered causing a wave of pleasure to wash over me.

"You didn't know for sure I liked you when you kissed me that night." I pointed out and I felt him shrug.

"I took a risk."

"A pretty big one…"

"It paid off." He said proudly, sliding his hand across my cheek and turning my face to him so he could kiss me, gently at first and then more urgently as the intensity of reunion grasped us. We heard the door open and I scrambled off the bed catching my foot on the covers and falling into a heap on the floor. I stood up sharply in time to see Emma enter the ward.

"Blimey Emma I thought you were Al! I almost broke my ankle jumping off the bed." I gasped trying to slow my racing heart.

"Oh sorry, I just came to see how you were." She was looking at Scorpius now who was still watching me.

"Oh me?" he spluttered realising she was talking to him.

"Well both of you I suppose, Lily looked dead on her feet this morning, it's a good job you woke up any longer and I think she'd have been in here with you." I shot Emma a scowl for letting on about how little sleep I'd gotten lately but she didn't notice.

"Why what was wrong with her?" I could hear the worry in his voice but apparently Emma hadn't.

"She's hardly slept since it happened and she spent every bit of spare time in here with you, in fact when was the last time you ate Lil?" she looked over at me and saw the evil look I was aiming at her, she realised she'd already said too much and cringed.

"Please tell me you've been eating Lily…" Scorpius said in a pleading tone and I winced.

"Thanks a lot Em." I grumbled.

"Sorry, I'll leave you to it before I dig a bigger hole." Before I could protest she'd rushed out of the door and I felt his gaze on my back.

"Lily…" he said with a sigh.

"I know, I'm sorry but I just lost my appetite…" how could I even think about eating when my boyfriend was lying in a hospital bed.

"And the lack of sleep?" he asked looking more distressed.

"Please don't be mad at me." I begged and his expression softened, he reached out and took my hand drawing me back to the bedside.

"I'm not mad Lils I'm just worried about you, you have to look after yourself." It was sweet that he was fretting about my wellbeing.

"Well you're back now so you can look after me." as soon as I said the words I regretted them, I sounded so demanding. To my surprise he didn't recoil or look scared, instead he smiled broadly and leant closer to me.

"I'll always look after you." He told me sounding completely sincere. I couldn't resist smiling and he kissed me softly. We heard the door open again and he quickly sat back against the pillows.

"Damn it." He muttered angrily as Al, Hugo and Rose came rushing over excited to see him awake again. We weren't going to get any more time alone together today.

_There had to be a Quidditch accident sometime didn't there :P I just wanted to say that I realise Scorpius may not have been unconscious for quite that long but I wanted to add just a little bit of angst and to have an opportunity to show how much Lily cares for him even in the early days._


	12. Anniversary

Chapter twelve – Anniversary

The lack of time we got to spend alone together was starting to get us both down, the past week had been so busy that the only chance we got to be alone was the hour a night when we both slipped out of our dorms unnoticed for a midnight walk. Scorpius loved to talk, we'd sit leaning against the wall of an empty corridor and discuss everything we could think of from funny childhood memories to books written by muggles. I was relieved and thrilled that he didn't just want to spend our time kissing, he would hold my hand or stroke my hair and sometimes we would just sit and cuddle. On top of everything the stress of my upcoming exams was weighing me down.

"Right that's it I've had enough." I threw down my quill angrily and stalked off up to the dormitory. I could hear Emma scampering after me as I changed out of my jeans into a pair of shorts and grabbed my shoes.

"Lily…" she leant on the bed for support and noticed I'd changed. "Where are you going?"

"For a run." I told her as I dragged my hair into a ponytail.

"You're going for a run now? Lily it's dark outside, not to mention how cold it'll be." She looked horrified as she always did whenever I went running.

"If I don't have a break I'm going to go insane. I won't be long." I gave her a quick hug before rushing off. I slipped through the main doors unnoticed and started stretching, it was quite cold but I preferred to run in the cold. A shadow stirred nearby and I tensed automatically, my body relaxed when I saw it was Scorpius.

"Hey, how come you're out here?" I asked quizzically.

"I bumped into Emma, she mentioned you were going running so I thought I'd see if you wanted some company." I noticed he was wearing baggy trousers and running shoes.

"Sure, if you think you can keep up." I teased confidently, he laughed in disbelief.

"I think I'll be fine." He replied sounding equally as confident.

"We'll see." I said simply starting to walk.

"Come on then Lils, show me what you can do." I narrowed my eyes and then shrugged.

"You asked for it." I turned and bolted off running as fast as I possibly could. I chanced a glance over my shoulder and saw Scorpius trying to catch up looking shocked. I threw back my head and laughed gleefully as the icy wind ripped through my hair. I slacked a bit so Scorpius could catch up and we lapped the castle grounds side by side.

"Wow I hate to admit it but I'm impressed." Scorpius said as we started to slow down.

"So you don't mind being beaten by a girl?" I teased; he circled my waist with his arm suddenly and pulled me against him.

"Not when that girl is my beautiful girlfriend." We were both out of breath and sweaty but we didn't care; I melted in his arms as he kissed me.

"I've missed you so much lately." He told me when we broke apart for air.

"I know, it seems like we only get a couple of minutes together every day." I grumbled laying my head gently on his shoulder.

"At least it's only temporary." He said trying to sound optimistic, we'd been together for almost a month now and we both knew the dreaded moment was coming – the moment when we had to tell our families.

"It's the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow so the others will be out." He reminded me with a sly grin, my eyes lit up at the prospect of some real alone time with him. A clock chiming from within the castle startled us both.

"Oh bugger, I'd better get back before Emma starts pacing. That's never a good time to catch her." He held my hand for the short walk to the door and reluctantly loosed when we crept back into the castle.

"See you tomorrow." I whispered.

"Sleep well sweetheart." I froze and gazed at him with wide sparkling eyes, it was the first time he'd ever called me by a pet name and strangely I felt like I might cry.

"Sweetheart?"

"Sorry, don't you like it?" surrendering to impulse I threw my arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth, at first he didn't respond but after the shock passed he was kissing me back.

"I'll definitely call you that more often." He grinned when his lips were free, I blushed and stepped back shyly glancing around to see if anyone had seen. The castle seemed deserted so I was hopeful that nobody had.

"Ok I have to go, see you tomorrow!" I rushed off hoping that Emma wasn't going to be too mad about how long I'd been gone.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Emma was perched on the end of my bed braiding her hair.

"Yeah, Scorpius is staying back too." I told her excitedly, I couldn't wait to spend some proper time with him and while the others were gone we'd have hours together.

"Oh, well I'll make sure to keep Al and Hugo busy for ages then and Rose is going on a date with Drew so she'll be gone most of the day." since I told her that Scorpius and I were a couple she'd been really supportive, she'd helped us meet even if it was only for a few minutes and she always sat opposite me so that there was a space for him beside me.

"Will you at least come to breakfast with me?" she asked in a pleading tone.

"Of course." I giggled at her wide puppy dog eyes. Al was already at the Gryffindor table with his head buried in a copy of the Quibbler.

"Since when do you read the Quibbler?" I asked sliding into a seat next to him.

"Well the Daily Prophet is full of rubbish so I felt like a change." He told me without looking up from the paper. Emma sat opposite him and poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"Where's Hugo?" she asked him.

"Oh he stayed behind to write a letter home, you know what aunt Hermione is like if he leaves it too long." He still didn't look up from the paper so he couldn't notice the new top Emma had put on, it was decorated with sequins and the colour matched her blue eyes. I knew she was trying to catch his eye but she wouldn't admit it, when she was getting changed I asked her why she was dressing up but she changed the subject.

"For gods sake Al stop pretending you're actually reading that." I said snatching the paper from his hands so he'd be forced to notice how pretty Emma looked today. If neither of them would actually admit their feelings to me then I'd just feign ignorance and help from the sidelines.

"Hey, I was reading it!" he cast me an irritated look.

"Oh come on." I said sceptically raising my eyebrows.

"Ok I was just looking at the pictures, but it's not my fault I mean half the stories are about imaginary animals…" he trailed off as he noticed Emma, I watched with a smile on my face as his eyes flickered over her hair and sparkling top. They'd thank me for this one day.

"Wow Emma…you look…nice." He muttered still dazed, she flushed pink and I winked at her.

"Thanks." she managed to mumble shyly. There was a loud commotion as the morning post arrived; owls swooped above us dropping their letters and packages into the laps of the owners and to my surprise a small envelope fell in front of me. Al and Emma were talking about the rules of Wizards Chess so they didn't notice the delivery, I tore it open and withdrew the note inside which was written in familiar writing.

_Lily,_

_Meet me in the room of requirement when the others leave, I'll be waiting for you._

_- Scorpius._

_Ps. Formal attire is required._

I stared at the note for a few seconds and then read it again, why would I need to wear formal clothes? I was still pondering this when Hugo came stumbling to the table tripping over his own shoelace.

"They're leaving in a bit if you guys are ready." He told Al and Emma.

"Ok well we'd better get going, see you later sis I'll bring you something from Honeydukes." Al gave me a quick hug.

"Bye Lils." Hugo waved to me and started walking with Al.

"Have a nice day with Scor." Emma whispered with an excited smile.

"Thanks, have a nice day with Al." I winked at her and she blushed deep red as she rushed after the boys.

I stared at my reflection for the millionth time trying to decide if I looked ok, I wished Emma was still here so she could help me, I still couldn't think why Scorpius would want me to dress up formally but I went along with it and chose a navy blue baby doll dress. I worked my hair into waves and struggled into a pair of heeled sandals but after almost falling down the stairs I replaced them with a pair of flat black ones.

I reached the room of requirement and strangely felt nervous, I stood facing the wall for a few minutes taking deep breaths and trying to calm myself down. I was just going to spend time with Scorpius; I'd done it loads of times before and had no reason to be nervous. _I need to enter the room where Scorpius is waiting for me._ I thought to myself as I paced past the wall three times and as I expected the door appeared. I took another slow breath to steady me and then stepped inside.

I could hardly believe what I saw, the room was dimly lit and filled with candles of all shapes and sizes, the ceiling was enchanted much like the great hall on the first day of school to look like a night's sky scattered with stars and standing by a table set for two was Scorpius, dressed in a black suit and gazing at me with a look of pure adoration.

"What's going on?" I asked still in shock.

"I wanted to do something special for our one month anniversary." He walked over to me and gently took my hand.

"Scorpius this is amazing…" I gazed around the magnificent room in awe.

"Well I can't take you out to a restaurant so I've brought the restaurant to you." He motioned towards the table which was set for a meal for two.

"Where did you get the food?" I asked knowing that food was one of the things the room of requirement couldn't provide you with.

"A true wizard never reveals his secrets." He answered with a wink. "Come on." He led me towards the table.

We were sitting in a huge cushy armchair tangled together and giggling about the memories we had of growing up together.

"I remember your first meal with us at the Burrow and you got that nervous around gran that you knocked your drink all over me and Al." I saw his cheeks turn faintly pink as he recalled this.

"Do you blame me? She's an intimidating woman and you know what my grandfather did to them." he admitted refusing to meet my eyes.

"They wouldn't blame you for what he did, they're not like that." I told him watching his fingers trace patterns on the back of my hand.

"I know that now but back then I was terrified I'd be thrown out or something." The image of my grandma Molly throwing a twelve year old Scorpius out the door made me giggle.

"Oh I'm glad you think it's funny." He grumbled unable to stop the smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry it's just such a funny image." I said between giggles.

"Oh well so is the image of you falling off this chair onto the floor." To illustrate his point he gave me a hard shove and I slipped off the edge with a small shriek, what he hadn't planned was that I'd grab his jacket and he'd end up toppling off with me landing with a thud on top of me on the ground. We both lay there laughing for a few seconds.

"Am I crushing you?" he asked quietly realising he was still on top of me. His face was so close to mine I could barely breathe for anticipation.

"No…" I couldn't finish the sentence, I couldn't even remember what I'd been about to say because his cool breath scattered my thoughts as it so often did. He bent his head and pressed his cool lips softly to my shoulder, my whole body tensed with the atmosphere around us, his lips brushed across my collar bone sending a light shiver of pleasure rippling over me and without knowing I was doing it my hands were gripping his arms tightly. He trailed kissed up my neck and I focussed on trying to remember how to breathe properly. I was suddenly very conscious of every inch of his body pressed against mine.

I thought I might cry out when his lips finally found mine, my breath came in a sharp gasp and I kissed him back eagerly. My body was filled with feelings I'd never felt before, I was scared but I liked it and I wanted to feel more, my skin burnt under his touch and he moaned softly against my lips sending my senses wild. I was almost thankful when he pulled back breathlessly, I didn't trust my reactions when I felt like this and I didn't know what they would lead to.

"I'm going crazy…" he told me, his voice deep and rough.

"I know…" he wasn't the only one.

"Perhaps we should um…" I knew he meant get up, if we kept lying here who knows what might happen.

"Yeah maybe." I agreed trying to steady my shaky breath. He helped me to my feet and I sat back on the chair, this time he didn't rejoin me and instead he paced over to the table and rubbed his temples.

"What's wrong?" his expression had darkened, he stared at me for a few moments with a strange look like he was deciding there and then whether to tell me or not.

"Will you do something for me please?" he asked.

"Yes of course, what is it?" I was on edge because of his serious tone; he raked a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Cast a patronus, please." I hadn't expected that at all and for a few seconds I just stared at him blankly.

"A patronus?" I wanted to make sure I hadn't misheard.

"Yes."

"Um…why?" I really didn't understand.

"I'll explain after, please Lily." I couldn't ignore the desperation in his voice so I stood up and withdrew my wand trying to hide my nerves. I'd only cast a corporeal one once and I was more nervous doing it in front of him than a whole class. I tried to push aside my nerves focussing instead on Scorpius, on his soothing voice and the feel of his lips on mine.

"Expecto Patronum!" with a swish of my wand the beautiful silvery bobcat leapt from the end and onto the floor. I watched Scorpius' eyes widen and a strange emotion flicker across them. Was it anger? No it looked more like fear…

Neither of us spoke as the patronus faded, he sighed heavily and stumbled back to sit on the arm of another chair looking scared and confused.

"Scorpius what's going on, I don't understand." I could hear the panic in my own voice.

"Do you remember my patronus?" he asked keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Yes, it's an eagle."

"We were working on our patronus' in Defence against the Dark Arts last week…" he stopped to meet my gaze and his eyes were agonised.

"Ok…" I encouraged, not really sure where the conversation was going.

"Something was wrong with mine…no, not wrong just…different."

"What do you mean different?"

"I'll show you." He said simply taking out his wand.

"Expecto Patronum." The silver eagle I had expected didn't appear instead my bobcat leapt from the tip. I heard my own sharp intake of breath and my hand flew to my mouth which was open in shock. I stayed frozen like that even after it faded, just staring at the spot where it'd been unable to speak or move.

"Why…I mean how?" it was all I could manage to say.

"According to professor Higgs a patronus can change shape if the caster goes through extreme trauma or an irreversible emotional change."

"I don't understand, what does it mean?" he hesitated before answering and I could see the panic in his eyes.

"It means I love you…" he pronounced each word carefully and slowly. My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. He loved me, could he love me? I mean it'd only been a month and we'd hardly done anything because of all the sneaking around, we barely ever got any time together so how could be possibly know he felt like that? His patronus could have changed for another reason, some other emotional change or maybe a trauma he hadn't mentioned.

But as I looked into his scared grey eyes I could see it, there was a new glint there whenever he looked at me and in that one terrifying moment I realised he could see it in my eyes too. It had been there for months, all along I'd known I was falling in love with him even before we were together I could feel it happening.

"Lily?" his voice was thick with worry and fear, I knew he was scared that those words might have terrified me and in truth they had. But that wasn't necessarily bad it was just scary because it was new.

"Please Lily, say something…anything." I knew the silence and my lack of reaction must be tormenting him.

"Um…" I hesitated timidly and then shrugged, "I love you." I said simply, the words felt strange to me but I liked saying them. His whole face transformed leaving no trace of the fear and panic that had occupied his features moments ago. He closed the gap between us in two strides and cupped my face gently in his hands. His kiss was tender, loving, like he wanted to cherish every second and memorise every curve of my lips. In that moment there wasn't an ounce of doubt in my mind that I was in fact in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

_This chapter may have seemed a bit corny toward the end so I'm sorry if you didn't like it but I was really touched when I read in the books about Tonks' patronus changing because she was in love with Remus and the same for Snape and his love for Lily, and so I really had to include that just because I loved it so much :)_

_Also thank you so much for the lovely reviews, they really mean so much to me and it cheers me up loads to get back from a boring day at work and see such nice things, I'm glad you're enjoying it :)_


	13. Slipup

Chapter thirteen – Slip up

It got harder to hide after that, I couldn't stop myself gazing longingly at him and on several occasions people had almost caught us kissing. We both knew that pretty soon one of us was going to slip up we just didn't know when it would happen. Little did we know that the moment was closer than we thought.

I was sitting at breakfast with Hugo and Emma eating a piece of toast. They were deep in conversation about our latest Charms assignment and I was reading through a letter from dad.

"Morning sis." Al slapped me hard on the back making me drop my toast.

"Oh for gods sake Al." I grumbled and then I noticed he'd come with Scorpius.

"Good morning." He said with a big grin as he sat beside me.

"Hi." I could feel the huge beaming smile on my face and ignored the chatter from the other three.

"Lily…" he laughed and I frowned, confused.

"What?" I asked looking down at my robes to make sure I hadn't put them on backwards or something embarrassing like that.

"You um…you have butter on your cheek." I scowled at his amusement and blushed profusely trying to wipe it off which was difficult when you didn't exactly know where it was.

"Here, let me…" he leant forward and kissed my cheek wiping away the butter and then before we knew what we were doing we were kissing. It took about half a second for us to realise even without the three consecutive gasps from beside us. We broke apart and stared at each other with a mix of panic and horror.

"Oh no." I whispered bracing myself for what was to come.

"What the hell just happened?" Al's voice was the first. Scorpius and I turned to them and I was grateful when he gripped my hand for support. At least we could face this together.

"Al please, just listen." I tried to keep my voice steady.

"You just kissed my little sister…" he was glaring at Scorpius and I could see the anger building in his eyes.

"I'm sixteen I'm not that little!" I blazed.

"You're not sixteen yet." He snapped, now I was getting angry.

"In a week I am!"

"It doesn't matter how old you are you're my sister." His raised voice had drawn the attention of the entire hall and I wanted to die from the humiliation.

"Yes and Scor's your best friend, wouldn't you rather I was with him than some random guy?" I knew this had hit the target, the anger in his eyes cooled ever so slightly but the storm wasn't over yet.

"So are you two a couple now or…?" I was glad for Hugo's interruption hoping it would give Al a chance to cool but it didn't.

"Don't say the word couple, they are not a couple!" he roared furiously, now my own anger flared up and I stood in front of Scorpius adamantly.

"Yes we are so you'd better get used it!"

"No, you are not dating him do you hear me?" ok my anger had just morphed into blind rage and I puffed out my chest defiantly.

"You can't tell me what to do Albus, you're not dad so stop acting like him!"

"I'm supposed to be your brother and here you are kissing my best friend?"

"I can't choose who I love!" the last word pierced his furious demeanour and I watched his expression soften from fury to confusion.

"You think you love him?" he said in disbelief, the others and the hall filled with students were still listening intently and I felt myself flush.

"I don't think anything, I _do_ love him." I replied quietly.

"And I love her." Scorpius piped up from behind me, I gave him a thankful smile and watched as Al stared blankly at his best friend. Suddenly the rage returned and Al shoved me roughly out of the way launching himself at Scorpius with a fierce growl.

"How dare you!" he roared grabbing Scor by his robes and slamming him back onto the table, Emma scurried to my side and helped me up as Hugo tried in vain to pull Al off his best friend.

"STOP IT!" I cried in a mix of fury and anguish, I didn't want them to fight, they were two of the most important people to me.

"Al, please, calm down." Scorpius pleaded as he struggled against my brother's grip on his robes.

"You keep your hands off my sister!" he pulled Scorpius away from the table only to slam him back into it harder than the last time knocking goblets and plates to the ground, I knew Scorpius wasn't putting up any resistance and would never fight back against his own friend. Al whipped his wand out furiously and I blanched. Al's mouth opened and he began to utter an incantation when my brain snapped into action, I snatched my own wand out and pointed it directly at the two boys.

"PROTEGO!" I yelled with every ounce of strength I had, the powerful shield erupted between the pair severing Al's grip on Scorpius and knocking him to the floor. Silence flooded the hall and I waited anxiously for a reaction.

"If you touch her again, I swear I'll…"

"Stop it!" I cried miserably interrupting my brother's threat, tears were streaming down my cheeks but I didn't care. "Just stop it!" my voice cracked on the last word and a sob fell from my lips, I could see the pain in Al's eyes as he watched me cry knowing he was the one who'd caused it. Slowly he rose to his feet and brushed off his robes, Scorpius got up off the table he'd been pinned to and gazed at his oldest friend apologetically through my shield.

"I trusted you." He said quietly, the hurt and sense of betrayal plain in his voice, and then without another word he turned and walked silently from the hall. Conversation erupted around us and I knew almost everyone would be talking about what had happened. My hand holding my wand dropped to my side and my shield charm faded away, I rushed to Scorpius' side and he swept me into his arms immediately holding me tight to his chest as I cried into his robes.

"It's going to be ok Lily, he'll come around."

"Yeah he just needs some time." Emma and Hugo tried to reassure me as we sat in the Gryffindor common room, my head was leant on Scorpius' shoulder as he gently stroked my hair to comfort me.

"I've never seen him that angry before, not even when he and James used to fight." I said miserably trying to forget the murderous look on his face when he flew at Scorpius.

"It's not you he's angry with, it's me." I looked up at his haunted expression and felt a surge of sympathy for the boy I loved, he was having to cope with potentially ruining his strongest friendship as well as the guilt of betraying his best friend.

"I'll go and find him, see if I can talk him around." Hugo offered, getting up and starting toward the door.

"No!" I said sharply, getting up off the sofa and wiping my tear-stained cheeks dry. "I'll go."

"Are you sure? I can come with you…" I shook my head at Scorpius' offer, I knew he would only listen to me.

"No I should go alone." The three exchanged uncertain glances and I smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine, he'd never hurt me."

I found him standing by the lake's edge throwing stone's as far as he could and watching them disappear into the water with a muffled splash, he heard my approaching footsteps and glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Oh it's you, I expected Hugo or Emma to come." He said bitterly turning back away from me to throw another stone, I walked nervously to his side and looked down at my feet.

"I wanted to come." I replied honestly, there was no reaction, not even a glance, he just thrust another stone out into the water and suddenly I had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." My voice quivered slightly from the bottled up emotion that threatened to spill out and he turned to face me.

"Oh did the two of you have it all planned then?" his harsh tone cut through me and I winced.

"It's not like that…"

"Really? What is it like then Lily, tell me where I've gotten it wrong because from where I'm stood it looks as if my sister and someone who I thought was my best friend have been lying and sneaking around behind my back, but if I'm wrong then please do enlighten me." I could feel the tears stinging at my eyes again but I forced them back, it didn't matter how angry he was I was going to say my piece and he was going to listen.

"Well how do you think I felt when I had to keep my relationship a secret because I knew that my brother, who is supposed to support me no matter what, would fly off the handle and attack his best friend?"

"I'm also supposed to protect you Lily, that's what I'm trying to do, can't you see that?" I scoffed in disbelief and he scowled at me angrily.

"Protect me from what Albus, from someone caring for me and loving me?"

"Protect you from getting hurt! It might seem like he loves you now but what about in a months time when he gets bored?" his low opinion of Scorpius enraged me and I spoke the next sentence without thinking.

"We've already been together a month and he still loves me!"

"What?" he spluttered as the shock sank in, I could have stopped to explain and calm the anger I knew would follow but I was still burning with my own anger so I ploughed on.

"And do you really have such a low opinion of your best friend?"

"He's a guy Lily, just like all the rest of us, I know what he's thinking."

"Oh I see, so is that how you plan to treat the next girl you ask out? I know you like Emma, do you intend to just ditch her after a month because you're bored?" I retorted furiously, I saw his argument drain from his face.  
"Well…but, you can't…that's not the same." He stuttered knowing his argument was flawed, I rolled my eyes and folded my arms furiously across my chest.

"It's exactly the same."

"I don't want to see you get hurt!" he ran a frustrated hand through his black hair and sighed staring blankly out at the lake.

"So you're going to beat up every guy who shows an interest in me? You didn't make a fuss like this when I started seeing Tom." I pointed out confidently, feeling like I had a chance at winning the argument now.

"That's because he didn't go around making you think he loved you."

"Scorpius isn't making me think it, he does love me." he pushed his breath out through gritted teeth and growled angrily.

"You don't know that, you just want it to be true."

"It is true! You want proof?" he turned to face me with a confused expression and I hoped sincerely that Scorpius wouldn't mind me doing this.

"What do you mean, proof?"

"Gryffindor has Defence against the Dark Arts with Slytherin right?" he nodded, still confused. "So you saw his patronus change."

"Yeah but what has that got to do with anything? It's just a stupid animal, it doesn't matter what shape it is."

"It only changes when someone goes through a trauma or a big emotional change."

"Lily I don't see how this is relevant…" ignoring him I whipped out my wand and he backed away holding up his hands defensively as though he expected me to hex him.

"Expecto Patronum." My beautiful bobcat leapt onto the ground and dashed off towards the water fading gracefully, Al stared at me blankly and I slid my wand away again.

"How did you do that? That's Scor's patronus."

"No, it's mine, his was an eagle…until he fell in love with me." I watched the shock materialise on his face and he turned to where my bobcat had been. "Do you see now?"

"You don't know for sure if that's why it changed, like you said it could be trauma or some other emotional change."

"Then why did it change to exactly the same as mine?" he had no answer to this, instead he covered his face with his hands and dropped onto the grass.

"This isn't happening, it can't be." He said sadly, his voice muffled by his hands covering his face still, I sat down beside him and laid my hand gently on his arm scared he might push me away but he didn't.

"I never meant to hurt you, I tried to stay away really I did, you don't know how hard it was." I hung my head letting my thoughts drift back to the memories of those torturous months.

"You really love him?" he asked, lifting his head and meeting my gaze straight on.

"Yes." He sighed and hung his head at my reply.

"I knew this day would come eventually, I think we all did, Dad, James and me."

"You three are so overdramatic, I've only got a boyfriend I'm not getting married." He laughed, one low dry chuckle and glanced across at me with an unreadable expression.

"How do brothers ever deal with losing their baby sister?" I scowled at him moodily and rolled my eyes.

"I am not your baby sister Albus, I'm only a year younger than you." I retorted sharply, he threw his arm around my shoulders and dragged me to his side lying back onto the grass and tugging me with him.

"You'll always be my baby sister Lils." He tugged me tightly in an awkward brotherly hug as we lay on the cold ground and I felt the relief creeping over me from knowing my brother didn't hate me.

"And you're not losing me, I'm still right here." I added quietly as we stared up at the dim sky, he turned to face me and gave me a small knowing smile.

"One day you'll see it too." Was all he said, turning away and leaving me wrestling with confusion.

"Scor's a good guy." He said abruptly as if in answer to an unspoken question he'd asked in his mind.

"He is." I agreed, unsure what he was driving towards.

"And I suppose if I have to deal with you loving someone then I'd rather it was him than some of the losers around here." I propped myself onto my elbows and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you saying you're ok with it?" he wrinkled his nose in reply to my question and grumbled.

"No I'm saying I can live with it, there's a difference, a pretty big one too." A huge smile spread across my face and I threw myself at him in a furiously tight hug prompting more grumbles from him.

"Ok, ok, calm down Lily." He pried me loose and helped me to my feet, we turned and started to walk back toward the castle.

"Will you forgive him?" I asked nervously too scared to risk meeting his eyes, he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Shouldn't the question be will he forgive me?" he admitted guiltily, I gave him a sympathetic smile and he shrugged.

"Well what can I say? At least he has good taste." He flashed me a cheeky grin and a burst of hysterical laughter fell from my lips, he reached up and roughly messed up my hair playfully receiving a sharp slap around the head in response.

The others were still waiting in the common room anxiously when we climbed back through the portrait hole, Scorpius leapt to his feet and stared at his best friend pleadingly, Emma, Hugo and I stood frozen watching intently as the dark haired Gryffindor approached the pale Slytherin. For a moment neither of them spoke until Al cleared his throat dryly and scratched at a patch of unshaven stubble.

"The day you hurt her is the day you stop being my friend." He told Scorpius flatly, I watched nervously as my boyfriend nodded.

"I'll never hurt her, I can't say anything to make you believe me so time will have to be my proof." Emma mouthed the word 'aw' at me and clasped her hands to her chest, I would have rolled my eyes or laughed at her if my own heart hadn't skipped a beat as a result of his words.

"I guess she could have chosen worse." Al said with a casual shrug, they both burst out laughing and were suddenly hugging each other complete with the usual manly slaps on the back.

"Listen about earlier…" Al began, guiltily scratching his head and struggling to find the words for an apology for his shameful behaviour.

"Forget it." Scorpius told him with a friendly smile, my brother nodded gratefully and turned to his audience with a sigh.

"Right so I've managed my daily quota of making a complete prat of myself then." The three of us laughed and my eyes locked onto Scorpius' desperately wishing I could be near him and feel the comfort of his arms after the unsettling events of the morning. Al noticed our gaze and pulled a face punctuating it with a groan of disgust.

"Oh go on, it's better than seeing you staring at each other looking all soppy." He stepped out of the way and I ran to Scorpius with a small cry of relief, his arms folded protectively around me and I breathed in deeply inhaling the familiar scent off his skin and feeling like I was home.

_This chapter was exceedingly difficult to write because I had so many ideas of how I wanted Al to react, I wrote out a draft of each one and then couldn't decide but eventually I preferred this one and the glimpse of their brother/sister relationship that it gives you so I hope you like my choice :)_

_Also I know you don't get to see much of the other reactions in this but I'll include more of those in the chapters to come, so, Enjoy! :)_


	14. News

Chapter fourteen – News

"Lily please stop looking at that bloody door, you're driving me insane!" Emma cried throwing a scrunched up ball of parchment at me.

"I can't help it, I'm worried!" I grumbled letting my eyes wander once again toward the library door.

"Just relax."

"How can I relax, you saw Al's reaction." I whimpered in fear.  
"Well yes but he calmed down after." I wasn't listening, I was back on the edge of my seat straining to see into the corridor in hopes of getting a glimpse of either of them.

"Come on what's the worst that could have happened, Al transformed Scor into a mouse in Transfiguration?" My alarmed eyes shot to hers and she laughed as another spasm of fear rocked my body.

"It's not funny Em!" I grumbled biting my lip anxiously.

"Come on this is Al we're talking about, he's not the irrational rule breaking brother." Every bit of colour drained from my face and I froze.

"Oh no…" I breathed feeling nauseous as I pondered James' reaction.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I rarely heard Emma panic she was always the calm one.

"James is going to kill him…" I grumbled, I knew he wouldn't literally kill him but it felt as bad to think about.

"You don't know that, he might be happy for you." I decided that I'd have to tell James myself, alone and separate from the family, he'd be less prone to losing his temper then.

"See what did I tell you? He's fine." I glanced up and saw Scorpius and Al stride into the library, my heart gave a little leap of joy and I sprang up out of my seat to rush across the room and throw myself into his arms.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked bewildered and worried.

"I was worried you two might've gotten into another fight or something." I admitted burying my head against Scorpius' shoulder.

"Oh come on Lils, you don't really think I'd attack my best mate do you?" Al gave me a joking wink before going to sit with Emma.

"Idiot." I mumbled under my breath.

"I could get used to this." Scorpius interjected with a grin.

"Get used to what?" I asked curiously enjoying the feeling of being back in his arms.

"Being able to hug you in public." He looked as happy as I felt about finally being able to stop sneaking around, it'd been kind of fun but eventually I'd started to get sick of not being able to hold his hand or even look at him for too long in case people suspected.

"I missed you today." I told him quietly feeling myself blush.

"Not more than I missed you." He silenced any arguments I had with his lips and the library faded. It was our first real public kiss and it felt better than all the secret ones we'd shared even though it was chaste – we were in a public place after all. The kiss was short but sweet and when it ended I was light-headed from elation.

"We'd better not stand here kissing all day I think Mrs King would throw us out if we did." He was right; Mrs King the strict librarian had an aversion to displays of student affection in the library. I let him take my hand entwining his fingers with mine and lead me back to the table where Al and Emma sat.

"Looks like the gossip lines are about to be opened." Emma muttered.

"What?" I frowned and we all followed her gaze, behind us a table of sixth year girls were huddled together whispering and glancing in our direction no doubt having just witnessed Scorpius kissing me and most likely the incident at breakfast.

"Melinda Sawyer, blimey sis of all the people who could see you it ended up being her." Al couldn't keep the amused smile of his face but I didn't understand.

"What's so special about Melinda Sawyer?" all I knew about her was that she was a very beautiful sixth year who'd had over twenty invitations to the last Halloween ball.

"She's the biggest gossip in the year." Emma told me with a pitiful look.

"Oh well, I think most people heard it at breakfast anyway." I grumbled sliding lower down my chair and trying to ignore the feel of their stares burning into my back.

"Well if they want to talk let's give them something to talk about." Scorpius said with a grin, I was about to ask what he meant when he slid his hands into my hair and kissed me enthusiastically. His lips were rough on mine and I liked it, I clung to his robes and pulled him closer wanting more. I was disappointed when he pulled back but the intensity in his eyes knocked me breathless, it was silent apart from our rapid breathing and my heart pounding as my chest rose and fell. A disgusted noise that sounded remarkably like someone gagging came from the other side of the table and we glanced over to see Al looking as though he might vomit or bludgeon Scorpius with a library book.

"Stop looking at us like that!" I hissed angrily, he scowled and threw down the book he was holding causing it to land with a loud thud that echoed around the quiet room.

"You two need to warn people before you do that." He complained bitterly screwing up his face as he tried to banish the image from his mind.

"That's not very nice." I scolded.

"Well it's not very nice watching your little sister and your best mate make out." He retorted haughtily.

"I'm not little! And anyway you'll just have to get used to seeing it." I gave him a sweet smile and he shoved his chair back from the table standing furiously.

"I think I'll leave while I still have my appetite for supper." And with that he turned on his heel and stomped out the library leaving me feeling rather guilty.

The news that Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were dating spread like no news ever had since I started at Hogwarts. When we left the library we already had five people rush up to us demanding to know if it was true, whispers stirred as we passed students in the corridors and as we took our seats at the Gryffindor table I could feel the eyes of almost every person in the room on me.

"Bloody hell, I don't think people gossiped this much when Voldemort returned." I muttered keeping my head down to avoid some of the stares.

"Well there's nothing like a controversial couple to get people's tongues wagging." Al replied with an overly cheerful smile, I think he was enjoying our public torment.

"It's not that big of a deal." I grumbled shying away from the attention. I had never been much of a spotlight lover.

"You must be kidding, of all the people you could pick you chose the one that would cause the most uproar." Hugo admitted, smiling apologetically after saying it.

"What do you mean?" Scor asked him, I was quite proud that he'd insisted on sitting with us rather than returning to the Slytherin table even though it meant a lot of stares from people.

"Well think about it, your dads were like Hogwarts' most famous student enemies and here's their son and daughter dating." I knew that was going to be the biggest thing going against us, the relationship – or rather lack of – that our parents had shared. Scorpius' father, Draco, had been particularly cruel to my mother as well as most of my Weasley family not to mention what his grandfather, Lucius, had done to my granddad Arthur over the years. We'd both known from the beginning that it wasn't going to be easy but love never was.

"When do you think they'll shut up?" I asked miserably.

"Probably not until after the holidays." I desperately wanted Emma to be wrong but she rarely was.

* * *

Normally I looked forward to the Easter holiday, I got to spend a week with my family and have a nice break from all the school work, and this year I should be thrilled to have the break from my preparation for my O.W.L.S but I wasn't. I sat on the train worried sick wishing we could go back because I knew the dreaded moment was drawing closer – the moment I had to tell my family about Scorpius.

"Stop fretting or you'll bite a hole in your lip." Scorpius said softly reaching up to slide his thumb across my bottom lip prying it away from my teeth.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking at him anxiously.

"It's going to be awful being away from you." A shriek followed by a fit of shrill laughter came from Emma, Al and Hugo who were playing exploding snap on the other side of the compartment.

"I know but I'm coming to stay in the week for your party, at least we'll get to see each other then." He gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and his fingers lingered on my neck.

"Are you sure I'm worth it, your family won't be happy…" he placed a finger on my lips silencing my onrush of fears.

"Lily I don't care if they yell at me or throw me out I'm not leaving you, you're worth everything. I love you." My heart skipped a beat to hear the words from his lips.

"I love you too." I said quietly unable to hide my wide smile. He took my face between his hands gently and kissed me tenderly, the train started to slow as we reached the platform and Scorpius sighed heavily.

"I'll occupy mum and dad for a bit but don't be long." I felt a rush of gratitude for my brother as he offered to help me and Scorpius say goodbye properly despite his own uneasiness about our relationship.

"Thank you Al." I said tearfully hugging him.

"Don't mention it – no seriously don't, and don't start crying because mum will notice." He advised me and then left with Emma and Hugo. As soon as they were gone Scorpius pulled me into his arms clutching me tight against his chest and stroking my hair softly.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." I whimpered as tears rolled silently down my cheeks. It seemed so silly, I'd get to see him again in a few days but it didn't stop me feeling like my heart was going with him.

"Don't cry sweetheart the time will fly by." I knew he didn't believe that, he bent and wiped away my tears with his lips and I kissed him desperately knowing it would be our last kiss for days.

"You'd better go before they come looking for you." He said sadly giving me a last soft kiss.

"Good luck with your parents." I said forcing a smile.

"Right back at you." With one last hug we set off to greet our parents and go home.

My mum, dad and James were busy talking to Al, Emma and her parents Neville and Hannah. I noticed Rose introducing Drew to my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and I envied how easy it was for her to announce her new boyfriend.

"There she is, Lily!" I didn't see James until he was hugging me and lifting me up off the ground spinning me round.

"Oh my gosh I've missed you." I told him giggling as he spun me again.

"Looking good sis, how's the exam prep going?" he set me back down on the ground gently.

"It's ok I suppose, I'm trying to keep on top of it so I'm not swamped." He draped his arm around my shoulders and we started towards our parents who were still deep in conversation.

"Just wait till it's time for your N.E.W.T.s, the work load is twice as big."

"Gee thanks James." I scowled at him playfully.

"Welcome home Lils." My dad greeted me with a hug.

"Hi dad." I greeted with a tinge of worry, he would be furious about Scorpius and suddenly I felt sick.

"Good to have you home dear." I felt reassured when my mum hugged me, she would talk to dad and calm him down if he got mad, if anyone could get dad to accept something it was definitely my mum.


	15. Facing the Family

Chapter fifteen – Facing the Family

The rest of the night was filled with talking and laughter as we sat and caught up on everything we'd missed since Christmas, Al and I told them all of the news from Hogwarts – excluding my separate news of course – including Rose's new boyfriend and some teasing from me about Al's crush on Emma, and they told us all about Teddy struggling to cope with Victoire's pregnancy hormones and James' Auror training where he'd accidentally hexed three muggles and broken his own arm. It was late when we started to retire to bed, Al went first insisting he needed a decent night's sleep away from Michael Porter's snoring and James and I followed shortly after.

I hovered in my room for a while in the morning unpacking my trunk and trying to build up the nerve to tell James about my relationship with Scorpius, finally I took a deep breath and knocked on his bedroom door.

"It's open." He called from inside and I entered nervously.

"It's just me." I told him closing the door behind me.

"Oh hey Lils, what's up?" I walked over to the armchair in the corner and sat down shakily fearing my legs wouldn't hold me up throughout the whole conversation.

"Um, I have some news, well it's not news really but I don't know what else you'd call it, I mean I suppose you could say…"

"Lily, you're babbling." He pointed out with a kind smile, that smile made my stomach lurch and I shoved my hair back behind my ears fearing I might actually be sick.

"Oh god what's happened?" I knew he could see the fear in my eyes and in a flash he was kneeling in front of my clutching at my shaking hands.

"I…I…um…it's just…" I stammered nervously feeling myself growing more and more flustered by the second, I just couldn't find the words even though they should be simple, this wasn't like telling Al or Hugo this was James. James, the brother who I'd idolised since I was little, the brother who chased away my bullies and read me bedtime stories when I woke up after a nightmare. I didn't like the idea of favouring one brother over another so that's not what it was but rather my relationship with each of them was different, Al had always been the friend-brother who I hung out with and played with but James was my protector and when I was very young I used to think of him as a hero.

"Lily you're scaring me." his worry ridden voice interrupted my thoughts and I took a deep breath deciding it was better just to say it and get it over with.

"I've been seeing someone…um…we're dating." I saw his eyebrows rise and knew that was not what he had been expecting.

"Like a boyfriend?" he clarified, I nodded stiffly, it was hard to breathe, I could feel my throat tightening and threatening to block any second.

"Yes." I managed to choke out, he narrowed his eyes alarmed by my panic and I knew he could sense the real news coming.

"Who?" I winced at the directness of his tone and gazed at him pleadingly.

"You need to promise me something first." I could see that he was confused by this but he nodded anyway.

"Ok…"

"Promise me you won't start yelling." Now he looked equally bewildered and worried and I could see his thought process racing away trying to figure out who it was.

"Alright I promise, now tell me who it is."

"Scorpius…" I whispered timidly as my eyes darted to the floor and I tensed in case he broke his promise and yelled at me.

"As in Malfoy?" he asked dryly, I could sense the change in the atmosphere and felt his grip on my hands stiffen.

"I'm gonna kill him." He muttered through clenched teeth, my eyes shot to him and he made a beeline for the door. I leapt out of the chair in a rush and grabbed his wrist yanking as hard as I could but I wasn't strong enough to stop his strides and instead I ended up getting tugged along behind him.

"No James please, stop, you promised!" he didn't stop nor did he bother to turn around as he marched down the stairs.

"I promised not to yell and I wont, I don't need to speak to use my fists." A flash of panic shot through me and I did the only thing I could think of.

"DAD!" my flustered father arrived in the room seconds later utterly confused by the sight of his eldest son dragging his daughter along while she clung to him.

"Make him stop!" I begged, not quite sure what to do my dad put his hand on James' chest and halted him.

"What's going on?" Al and mum had joined the room now and I watched comprehension flicker across Al's face.

"Out of my way dad, I have business with Scorpius Malfoy." My dad looked more confused than ever but he pushed James back as he tried to advance past.

"Nobody is going anywhere until I know what is going on." He said firmly, casting a firm glance at each of the room's occupants.

"Go ahead Lily, tell him." James demanded, I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes as I looked up at my dad and fear gripped me dragging me into silence.

"Lily?" he encouraged lightly, I opened my mouth but no words came, a lone single tear trickled down my face and his eyes shot from James to Albus.

"One of you is going to tell me what this is about, NOW!" his shout echoed around the room and I flinched instinctively, James could barely speak through his furious breathing so Al came to my side and scratched at his hair uncomfortably.

"Well the thing is Lily has a boyfriend." He said simply, several emotions shot across my father's features and most of them were too quick for me to name but one of them was clear – panic.

"A boyfriend, what does that have to do with Scorpius Malf…" he trailed off as a look of knowing crept onto his features, I heard my mum's sharp intake of breath and dad continued to stare at me, frozen and by the look of it not breathing either.

"Exactly, now let me go." James made to push by again, anger and eagerness bubbling inside of him but my dad's arm stopped him again.

"I want a word with Lily." He instructed, mum dragged James away and Al followed them out leaving me under the heavy gaze of two green eyes.

"Sit down." He pulled out one of the dining room chairs for me and I dropped down into it as my shaking legs gave way beneath me.

"Now explain to me what is going on." He took the chair next to me and waited patiently as I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to find my voice again.

"I…I'm dating Scorpius." I spluttered refusing to meet his gaze, for a long while he didn't reply and then he sighed.

"He's older than you." He said bluntly and I scowled at him incredulously.

"You're older than mum! And besides, it's only by one year." There was some passion in my voice now that I'd found my confidence in defending Scorpius.

"It doesn't matter how much it's by he's still older and I know what boys his age want, and he will not be getting it from my daughter!" he slammed his fist down on the table angrily and I flinched.

"You were this age when you started seeing mum, did you only want that from her then?" he squirmed a little uncomfortably from my reference to their sex life but I didn't care, I was making a point.

"That wasn't…"

"And Scorpius isn't like that dad, we're not…we don't…I mean we haven't…" I blushed and looked at the floor unable to plainly admit to my dad that I was still a virgin.

"You're too young for a boyfriend." That was his next argument, I scoffed in disbelief and rolled my eyes.

"I'm exactly the same age as mum was when you were her boyfriend!" he raked a frustrated hand through his messy hair and sighed again.

"Is that going to be your argument for everything?"

"Yes! Because it's true!"

"It was different for your mother and I, we were in love…"

"So are we!" I could see the frustration in his eyes as he looked at me and I knew exactly what he was going to say next.

"You're too young to know what love is Lily."

"Oh for the love of Quidditch, what is it with this family and treating me like I am still eleven years old, I'm sixteen dad, I'm not a child anymore!" I stood up, shouting at him furiously and feeling like I needed to tear out my own hair.

"You're _my _child Lily, I can't stand to see you grow up too fast."

"I'm not growing up too fast, I just have a boyfriend, it's not like I'm pregnant or getting married!" I saw the colour drain from his face at the prospect of having to face the latter two thing in the near future, I turned to leave but his hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Hang on,"

"No, I'm not going to stay and listen to this rubbish." I yanked myself from his grip and fled out of the back door into the freezing cold morning not caring that I was only in my pyjamas and slippers.

I don't know how long I walked for and to be perfectly honest I didn't care, I drifted back towards the house but paused outside the back door when I heard voices coming from inside.

"I just don't believe it's happening all over again, your best friends sister is supposed to be forbidden territory." It was my dad who said this and a soft sigh told me my mum was there with him.

"Someone should really tell the best friend's that because they don't seem to listen." She giggled poking fun at him.

"She's not going to budge on this, you know she inherited your stubbornness."

"I know, but would it really be that bad for them to be together? I mean look at us Harry, it obviously works."

"This isn't the same, he's a Malfoy."

"So, you've been ok with him being friends with Al all these years."

"Yes but this is Lily, my Lily." I smiled affectionately from my hiding place beside the crack in the slightly open door, a chair slid across the wooden floor and I chanced a peek inside to see mum putting her arms around his shoulders comfortingly.

"She has to grow up sometime honey, you need to let her." Another heavy sigh from my dad and a muffled kissing sound as she pressed her lips to his hair.

"I know but why did she have to choose a Malfoy, now I'll never get rid of Draco." He grumbled sadly and my mum giggled.

"You don't choose who you love Harry, trust me I know, if you could I would have picked someone who noticed me."

"I noticed you!" he exclaimed defensively and she laughed again.

"Oh yeah, it only took you five years."

"We Potters like to take our time." He informed her in a mocking tone prompting another giggle, I heard him push his chair away from the table and get up.

"Now go find your daughter and apologise."

"I hate apologising." He grumbled making for the door, I scuttled down the path quickly and acted as though I was just walking down it when he emerged into the garden.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" he seemed determined to engage in unnecessary small talk.

"Yes." I kept my voice toneless and my eyes ahead.

"You used to go running every morning, do you remember?"

"Yes."

"Do you still run now?"

"Sometimes."

"Look Lily I'm sorry I went off like that." He said finally after a long silence. "It's never an easy thing as a father to accept your only daughter has a boyfriend." I turned to face him and he looked down at me sadly.

"It's just a boyfriend dad, it's not like I'm getting married." I pointed out again hoping to ease his worry.

"Yet."

"Dad…"

"No it's ok Lils, I knew that eventually you'd start to grow up and slowly I'd start to lose you. You're not my little girl with pigtails anymore you're a young beautiful woman and I know that one day I'll have to hand you over to another man and trust him to look after you." I understood what he meant completely, having a boyfriend was just the first step on the road that would lead me to my own life and one day maybe even my own daughter.

"I'll always be your little girl dad." He pulled me into an affectionate hug and kissed the top of my head.

"So, a Malfoy eh?" he cocked an eyebrow and I laughed.

"Dad…"

"There was me thinking I'd gotten rid of Draco Malfoy for good." He said dramatically throwing me a playful wink.

"I hear he's changed a lot since you knew him." I said trying to be optimistic.

"Yes well I think a spell in Azkaban would change anyone." He replied grimly.

"I didn't know he'd been to Azkaban." I knew Lucius Malfoy had been sent there and had died in his cell shortly after but I had no idea Draco had been too.

"He was acquitted after a few months and released."

"Oh…" I thought of Scorpius sympathetically and wished not for the first time that I could be back with him.

"Anyway let's not think too much about any of that, come on back inside before your mother hexes me." we walked back inside together, father and daughter with our arms around each other.

_I decided to make Harry's reaction a bit more understanding for a few reasons, firstly he's been in the same situation himself so deep down he would be able to appreciate things a bit more from Scorpius' point of view. I wanted to keep a little of his fatherly protection in there though I did tone it down a lot from my first draft because I felt that he would be softer on Lily than the others due to his slight favouring of his only daughter, I don't think he would want to upset Lily. Secondly you have to remember he's already accepted Scorpius on a certain level when he let him stay over and he and Al became friends, I don't think Harry would have held on to any petty grudges against the Malfoy's either apart from a general unwillingness to have more to do with them than necessary._

_Anyway I shall hush now and I hope you enjoy it :) _


	16. Rings

Chapter sixteen – Rings

Scorpius was coming round to stay the night ready for my birthday and the party at the Burrow. I couldn't sleep at all the night before and spent the entire morning pacing back and forth in the living room staring at the fire anxiously awaiting his arrival. The flames flickered green and seconds later Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace, I flew across the room and threw myself into his arms. He stumbled back a few steps from the impact but his arms locked me to his chest and I buried my face in his hair inhaling the familiar scent of his skin and feeling like I was home again.

"It feels so good to hold you again." He whispered keeping me wrapped in his arms.

"How did it go with your parents?" I asked as he released me but kept hold of my waist.

"Well, my mother was thrilled as any mother would be."

"And your dad?" he was after all the one we knew would be the problem.

"If it's possible he went paler than normal."

"And?" I urged, impatient to know what had happened, he sighed and pulled a face.

"He didn't take it too well but he'll come around, my mother said she'd talk to him about it while I'm gone."

"Mmm mother's are good at that." I mumbled thinking back to the conversation I'd overheard last night when my own mother did just that.

"Lily there's something else." I noticed his grave expression and my smile faded.

"What is it?"

"After I told my dad he decided he wants to have you and your parents over for dinner." At first I couldn't see what was so terrible about it but then I remembered who our fathers were and my expression mirrored his.

"Oh…"

"I know, it'll be ok though, they're grown men now I'm sure they can behave civilly." He didn't sound as hopeful as I'd like but then again neither was I.

"Yeah." I smiled up at him affectionately and saw his panic thaw.

"I missed you." He said quietly stroking my cheek with the palm of his hand.

"I missed you too." My hands were limp on his chest as he gazed longingly into my eyes. We'd only been apart a few days but it felt like weeks and in that moment it felt like a gaping hole in my heart had sealed itself shut.

"Ahem." My dad cleared his throat and we flew apart.

"Dad…um…Scorpius just got here." I mumbled nervously.

"Your mother needs some help in the kitchen." I was glad that he didn't give Scorpius any hostile looks but he also didn't look at him at all, or even acknowledge his presence.

"Ok, come on Scor." I set off to the kitchen with Scor in tow; we avoided any contact in case it sparked any anger from my dad and were just happy to be near each other instead of forced apart.

We didn't get the chance to be alone again until it was night, I took Scorpius into the garden and we lay back on the grass gazing up at the sky freckled with stars.

"I love the stars." It wasn't the first time we'd spoken but we hadn't had any lengthy conversations.

"I'm named after a constellation, did you know that?" I rolled onto my side and propped myself on my elbow so that I could see his face.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's been a tradition in my family for generations." It struck me that I knew very little about his family.

"Apparently it's becoming tradition in my family to be named after dead relatives or friends." I replied light heartedly referring to the source of my own name as well as my brothers' names.

"Have you thought about what you'd like to name your children?"

"Who says I'm ever having any?"

"You don't want children Lily?" now it was his turn to prop himself on his elbows.

"Oh no I do want them but there's nobody out there crazy enough to have them with me." I gave a nervous little laugh and gazed back at the stars.

"Maybe there is." My eyes darted back to his face in surprise but he kept his gaze calmly on the sky. We'd never discussed the possibility of our relationship having a more serious side and I was shocked to find that I didn't feel uncomfortable, in fact it felt…natural.

"Beautiful aren't they, the stars?" I said dreamily letting my eyes dance from one sparkling dot to another.

"Mm, but there are more beautiful things." He replied looking deliberately at me, I flushed delightedly and moved closer to him resting my head on his chest.

"Have you ever wished on a star Scorpius?" I asked him focussing on one particularly bright star above us.

"No, I was always too afraid it wouldn't come true."

"But how will you ever know unless you try?"

"Hmm fair point, I guess I just didn't want to be disappointed." I lifted my head slightly so that I could look up at him.

"I wished on stars so much when I was young." I admitted, feeling a tad foolish.

"Did they all come true?"

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Then why did you keep on wishing?" he wondered as a small frown crinkled his smooth forehead, I sighed and looked back up at the sparkling blanket of stars above.

"I thought it was because I didn't want the things I wished for enough, they can hardly go around granting everyone's silly little requests can they?"

"Who?"

"The stars." I said with a little giggle, he laughed gently but didn't look at me like I was crazy, he turned over my hand which was lying idly on his chest and started to trace little patterns on my palm with his fingers.

"Come on let's make a wish, you need to pick something you want more than anything and we'll see if it comes true." I suggested excitedly, he smiled at me warmly but shook his head.

"What do I need to wish for? I already have what I want." He told me simply, lifting my hand so that he could lace our fingers together and making my heart skip in my chest.

"But how will we ever know if the stars really do grant our wishes?" he considered this for a moment and then nodded.

"Ok, there is something else I want so let's give it a go." I beamed at him gratefully and we both looked to the sky to choose our star.

"You have to focus on your wish and think of nothing else, so they know for sure what you want." I instructed and he nodded obligingly.

"Ready?" he whispered tightening his grip on my hand.

"Yep." We both closed our eyes and made our requests to the glittering stars, I wished with every inch of my body that Scorpius would never stop loving me and in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder what he'd been thinking of.

"I guess time will tell." He murmured after we'd been silent for a while, I nodded and nestled closer to him enjoying the security his presence offered.

"Oh, I have something for you." He sat up lifting me with him and thrust his hand into his trouser pocket.

"What?" I asked curiously waiting to see what it was.

"I'd like to give you one of your presents now in case we don't get a moment alone together tomorrow." He withdrew a small square package wrapped in silver and passed it to me.

"What is it?" I twirled it in my hands studying it from every angle.

"Well open it and find out." He suggested with a light laugh, I carefully tore off the wrapping and stared at the little black velvet box.

"Scorpius…" I breathed barely louder than a whisper.

"It's not what you're thinking so don't panic." He assured seeing the hysteria rising in my expression. How many other things came in small square velvet boxes? Trusting him I pulled it open and inside sat two silver rings one smooth and the other engraved with an elegant swirling pattern.

"They're promise rings, there's one for you and one for me – if you'd like it of course." Even in the dim moonlight I could see the faintest trace of a blush on his cheeks.

"What do they mean?" I'd heard of engagement rings and wedding rings obviously but never of promise rings.

"Well…um…it's supposed to be a symbol showing that you've promised your heart to someone." He refused to meet my gaze clearly a little embarrassed about the token.

"Oh…" I took out the smaller ring with the engravings and gently traced my fingers across it.

"I know it might seem a bit…forward but I just thought maybe…you know…"

"Scorpius my heart belongs to you." I told him softly and finally he looked me in the eye.

"And mine belongs to you." For a moment we just looked at each other silently. He took the ring from me and gently lifted my left hand, I watched as he slid the elegant silver band onto my third finger and I felt a sudden yearning for another type of ring. Without saying a word I took the second ring from the box, it was thicker and lacked the pattern of mine, I slid it onto the same finger on his left hand.

"If you hold it in the light you'll see my name engraved on it." He told me.

"Does yours say my name?" I asked curiously.

"Yes." My throat tightened and tears threatened in my eyes, the rings weren't just a gift for my birthday or a token of his affection they were symbols showing the world that I was his and he was mine. Growing up I'd always insisted that women shouldn't been seen as belonging to men because it was degrading and yet I sat on the grass facing Scorpius and I wanted the whole world to know that I was his.

"Thank you." I mumbled trying to hide my obvious emotional reaction.

"I didn't get them to stake a claim over you or anything, I'm not saying you belong to me it's just…"

"I'm happy to belong to you." I interrupted his frantic rambling and saw the joy materialise on his face.

"I love you Lily." Nobody could doubt it; you could hear it ringing clear in his voice.

"I love you too." And it was there in mine. He pulled me gently into his lap and curved his hands around my neck letting his fingers mingle with my hair, I tilted my had obligingly meeting his lips halfway and made another wish to the stars – this time wanting to remember this night forever.


	17. Birthday

_Thank you so much for the reviews, hope you enjoy it! xx_

Chapter seventeen – Birthday

Something big and heavy landed on top of me causing me to bolt awake breathless. I could barely move under the weight as I strained to see what it was and noticed it had a head of messy red hair.

"James…" I grumbled drowsily.

"Morning birthday girl." My annoying brother replied too loudly refusing to move off me despite my wriggling and struggles.

"Get off you're crushing me!" I furiously squirmed under his weight but he wouldn't shift.

"Oh am I? You won't like this then."

"Like what?" I demanded panic colouring my voice. Seconds later my question was answered as Al came running over and leapt onto my bed too crushing me even more.

"Happy birthday sis." He laughed at my disgruntled expression and I gave up trying to move them off me as it was obviously fruitless.

"Hey Scor jump on!" Al called out toward the door, my eyes bulged and I resumed my desperate struggling.

"Don't you dare Scorpius Malfoy." I ordered in the most threatening tone I could muster, despite me efforts moments later I heard them both cheer and then a third weight landed on me.

"You guys suck." I groaned moodily.

"Aw come on Lils, you know you love us." I scowled at James' smug face and he roared with laughter.

"Mum sent us to wake you up." Al seemed to think this justified their pileup.

"I don't think this is what she had in mind geniuses." I retorted sarcastically which just caused them all to burst out laughing again.

"Right well I'm awake now so you can all just bugger off."

"No chance, we're going to take you down for your birthday breakfast." Scorpius told me wiggling his eyebrows suspiciously – he was up to something…they all were.

"Ok…" I agreed warily.

They slid off me and climbed off my bed so that I could breathe again, I let the air fill up my lungs relishing the relief it caused, and then I threw back the covers and sat up.

"Is it really that interesting to watch me get up?" I asked them sarcastically as they stood in a line donned in pyjamas watching me intently.

"We're just waiting to escort you." Al replied with an overly innocent expression that just fuelled my suspicion.

"Right…ok…" I eyed them sceptically and stood up.

"Time to go sis." Before I could register what James was saying he'd bent down and knocked my legs from under me throwing me over his shoulder.

"James put me down!" I shrieked clinging to his t-shirt as I hung upside down.

"No can do Lils." I scowled at their howling laughter and sighed as James carried me off with the others in tow.

My parents were waiting in the kitchen, the table was lined with more food than I could name and there was a large pile of various shaped presents stacked on a chair.

"James what are you doing?" my mother exclaimed in horror at the sight of my legs bent over his shoulder.

"Bringing my darling sister down for breakfast." He said as thought it should be obvious.

"I think attacking your darling sister is more specific." I said from my upside down position.

"James put her down." My dad demanded. I felt James sigh and swing me back over his shoulder so I was cradled in his arms, instead of setting me down he turned around and tossed me towards Scorpius who thankfully caught me.

"I'm not a bloody toy you know." I snapped angrily much to my brothers' amusement; Scorpius set me on my feet gently and wound an arm around my waist which he swiftly withdrew when he saw my father had noticed.

"Right shall we eat now?" we could all tell that mum was irritable from the tone of her voice and the way she planted her hands in her hips. The six of us sat around the narrow table and started helping ourselves to the food that she'd laid out, the boys dived into an in-depth conversation about the latest happenings at the Ministry and I caught my mum stealing glances at my right hand where my ring glinted in the light.

As soon as everyone had been fed they started passing me presents, I had numerous books and new designer quills, several items of clothing and jewellery, and enough boxes of sweets and chocolates to open my own shop.

"Ok this is off me and Al." James came back into the kitchen holding a large metal cage and inside was a small ginger and white tabby cat.

"Oh my god!" my hands flew to my mouth and I gasped, he set the cage down on the floor and opened the lid so I could reach inside and lift out the tiny cat.

"We finally bribed dad into letting us get you one."

"What do you mean you bribed him?" I asked looking from my grinning brothers to my irritated father as the cat curled against my pyjama top meowing contentedly.

"Well I threatened to mess up my Auror training assignments so he'd have to keep coming to sort it out." James beamed at me clearly chuffed with his stroke of brilliance.

"Yeah and you know how much dad likes his quiet days in the office instead of having to apparate out to save James every half an hour." Al winked at our father much to his annoyance.

"Aw he's adorable, thanks guys." I set the cat down on the table and hugged each of my brothers.

"You'll need to name him." My mum pointed out.

"How about AJ?" I suggested choosing the first initial from each of my brothers after all it was them who'd made it possible for me to have a cat.

"Brilliant."

"A fine choice sis." They grinned at me happily and I picked up the last present which was large and rectangular.

"This is ours." Mum told me as she patted dad's knee and they watched tentatively as I tore off the wrapping to reveal a large red leather-bound book, I lifted the cover and my eyes fell on several photos of a little red headed girl, most of which showed her chasing after two little boys.

"A photo album?" I said curiously as I turned the page to more childhood photos.

"We thought you might like to have them." mum told me with a smile, I ran my hand over a particular image of the two of us covered in chocolate and flour trying in vain to mix cake mixture, it was one of my favourite memories and I felt silly tears stinging my eyes.

"I love it, thank you." I managed to splutter emotionally.

"Right, time to get ready for the madness." James interrupted abruptly, he rose from the table and stretched before disappearing upstairs closely followed by Al and Scorpius to get dressed. By the 'madness' I guessed he meant the upcoming party at the burrow which would no doubt be complete chaos. Mum started clearing the table of its plates and rubbish as I turned another page in the book and glanced down at the old photos.

"Do you remember that day?" dad asked peering over my shoulder at the picture of us both fast asleep on a sofa in gran's house.

"Wasn't that the Christmas when you and Uncle Ron drank the house out of Firewhiskey and spent the night singing?" I watched him turn faintly pink at my accusation and giggled.

"Not one of my most dignified memories." He admitted sheepishly, I closed the book and rose to give him an affectionate hug.

"Happy birthday Lily." He said softly giving me a fatherly squeeze.

"Thanks dad." He pulled back and kept hold of my hands looking at me with an odd expression.

"When did you grow up so fast?" he mused with a sad sigh, I giggled and gave his hands a little squeeze.

"You know it's been…" he trailed off abruptly and his eyes dropped to my hand, I followed his gaze and felt the colour drain from my face. As he held my hands his fingers had touched the silver band sitting on my ring finger and he stared at it silently going paler than I had.

"Dad, it's not what you think…" I began in little more than a whisper, his eyes never left the little piece of jewellery but I felt his grip tighten on my hand.

"Did he give you this?" he asked, I winced at the harsh and flat tone of his voice and felt almost too afraid to answer.

"Dad…" if I could just explain before he lost his temper but he didn't want to listen,

"He gave you a ring," he muttered through gritted teeth, I tried to pull my hand from his grip but he wouldn't let me, lifting it instead to eye the silver band more closely.

"It's just a promise ring dad, it's not…"

"Did he force you to wear this?" he demanded, I didn't blame him for thinking it after all my years of insisting that I would never wear anything that said I belonged to anyone.

"No of course not, I wanted it." finally his eyes met mine and I could see the panic deep within them.  
"Take it off." He instructed bluntly, I scowled at him and snatched my hand back sharply.

"What?" I spluttered, not sure I'd heard properly.

"I don't want you wearing it Lily." I stared at him in utter disbelief and then as I realised he was being serious my astonishment was swiftly replaced with anger.

"No, I will not take it off." I snapped, deliberately running my fingers over the cool metal.

"Lily this isn't a casual statement, this is something serious."

"Don't you think I know that dad? I'm not stupid!" my anger flared at his implication that I was ignorant to the meaning of the ring.

"But it's too early for stuff like this, you've barely been together a month." I scowled at him furiously, Al must have been talking to him about me and Scorpius or he wouldn't have known that and I made a mental note to give my brother a slap for it later.

"It doesn't matter, I love him dad, the sooner you all get used to that the better." And with that I turned on my heel and stomped out of the room.

Back in my room I walked over to the window where the sunlight was streaming in and held my ring up to the light, sure enough as the suns rays hit the silver I saw _Scorpius_ shimmer in gold letters, I was sure my mum must've noticed it at the table and was also pretty sure she'd heard the exchange with dad so she'd no doubt bring it up at some point. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a red jumper, hastily made my bed and dragged a comb through my hair before rushing back downstairs.

"Wow that was fast." Scorpius was standing in the living room looking shocked that I was down before my brothers.

"I don't take long to get ready." I told him with a proud smile.

"One of the many things I love about you." He pulled me over to him and encircled my waist with his arms.

"There's many more?" I asked cheekily.

"It's a very long list." He leant closer to me and I felt my heart slamming against my ribs.

"Happy birthday." He said softly causing my temperature to soar, he moved to kiss me but my brothers came clattering down the stairs demonstrating their impeccable timing skills and we broke apart.

"So are you ready for this sis?" Al asked with a mischievous grin.

"Ready for what?" I scowled suspiciously.

"Your big news…" he eyed Scorpius pointedly and I realised what he meant. Suddenly I wasn't so eager to leave.


	18. The Burrow

Chapter eighteen – The Burrow

I flooed into the Burrow after my brothers and Scorpius and was greeted by a spontaneous hug from Emma that almost threw me off balance.

"Blimey Em you scared me to death!" I giggled trying to regain my posture.

"Happy birthday Lily!" she exclaimed excitedly loosing me from her suffocating embrace.

"Thanks, I loved the shoes." She'd gotten me a pair of red flat ballet pumps decorated with a neat bow on the toes.

"Oh you did?"

"Yep." I pointed down at my feet and she followed my gaze.

"Oh they look gorgeous!" she gushed admiringly.

"Come on Rose has been waiting for you." She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the door; I tossed Scorpius an apologetic look and let her pull me out the back door into the garden that was filled with people.

After several minutes of hugs and an immeasurable amount of birthday wishes we finally made our way through the crowd that was my family to where Rose and Hugo were standing.

"Happy birthday Lily." I accepted a customary hug from Hugo closely followed by another from Rose.

"So how are you enjoying your day?" she asked brightly.

"It's been great, thank you so much for the quills they were beautiful."

"They prevent cheating so I thought they'd be ideal for your O.W.L.S revision."

"That is ideal." I tried my best to sound enthusiastic and her attention was diverted by something behind me.

"Oh, Scorpius came." She murmured in a surprised tone.

"Yeah he spent the night at ours." I shrugged indifferently and she raised her eyebrows.

"I can't see any obvious damage so I'm guessing they took it quite well?" I stared at her stupidly for a moment and she rolled her eyes. "Your dad and James, you did tell them right?" realisation dawned on me and I laughed.

"Oh yeah of course I told them."

"How did they take it?" she asked curiously, squinting at Scorpius again over my shoulder.

"Um, well, James went nuts and tried to storm over to his house to punch him…" three pairs of wide eyes stared back at me and I nodded grimly.

"And what about your dad?" Emma urged.

"He wasn't thrilled but he didn't lose his temper, he tried to talk me out of it though."

"I suppose it could have been worse." Hugo said optimistically and I nodded knowing it was true.

"Wait!" Rose's startled gasp made us all jump and I noticed where her gaze was directed. "Is that a ring?" she'd snatched my hand up in an instant and the three of them crowded around my hand to stare at the little silver band, as she tilted my hand the light hit it and they saw his name shimmer across it.

"Oh my god, he gave you a ring!" Emma squealed excitedly and I tried desperately to shush her in case any of the family heard.

"Lily are you engaged?" Rose suddenly blurted out with wide eyes.

"No! Of course not, it's just a…"

"Who's engaged?" the shout of my Uncle Ron stopped me mid sentence and his searching eyes quickly landed on our little group taking in the picture of Rose holding up my hand where there was a ring sitting quite clearly on my third finger.

"Lily's engaged?" he asked loudly, I quickly snatched my hand back and hid it behind my back but it was too late, every pair of eyes in the garden was on me.

"No, I'm not, it was just a misunderstanding…" I said hastily, but his shocked and confused expression didn't fade.

"Wait, what?" Teddy Lupin appeared at Ron's side with an expression that mirrored his and I could already feel disaster creeping on.

"Please listen, you've got it all wrong, I'm not…"

"I saw the ring, she's got a ring." Ron declared pointing at me, I couldn't stop Teddy grabbing my arm and drawing my hand from behind my back, I wriggled out of his grip but not before he noticed a flash of silver on my skin.

"Who the hell…"

"You're only sixteen!"

"When did this happen?" the frantic questions and shouts flew at me from my confused and angry family, I desperately tried to tell them that I wasn't engaged and that they'd just misunderstood but nobody could hear me over the chaos. I didn't dare chance a glance at my dad and instead my eyes frantically searched for Scorpius but someone found him before I did.

"What the hell are you playing at?" James' furious roar broke the deafening clutter of conversation and everyone's attention fell on the person he was shouting at.

"Wait, you've got it all wrong…" Scorpius was trying as I had to explain the truth but James wouldn't listen.

"You think you can just breeze in here and propose to my sister?" he demanded.

"He's the one who asked her?" Teddy asked shoving his way through the crowd to my brother's side.

"I didn't…"

"Stop it, please, you don't understand." I pushed my way past the others and stood between Scorpius and the two older boys.

"Lily you're not seriously seeing this guy right?" it was my Uncle George who finally asked the question I knew was on all of their minds.

"Yes I am, but we're not engaged!" I cried wishing they would listen, Ron stepped forward looking determined and pointed at my hand.

"Then how do you explain that?"

"It's a promise ring, Scor has one too." I told them, as I stood facing my entire Weasley family I found my knees shaking beneath me and grabbed Scorpius' hand for support. It was a big mistake, as soon as I did it I saw Teddy's eyes flash with fury and he glared at Scorpius.

"Get your hands off her you filthy Malfoy!" it all happened at once, Teddy ran at Scorpius throwing him to floor with James hot on his heels, Ron and George rushed after the two followed by several more in an attempt to drag them away and in the rush of it all I was knocked aside and fell hitting my head on the corner of the table.

The impact dazed me and I could feel my blood hot and wet on my face as it trickled from the cut, my hearing seemed to muffle but it couldn't block out the mixture of shouts and arguing erupting from the crowd of my scuffling family. I heard the sickening sound of a fist colliding with its target and scrambled to my knees needing to make sure Scorpius was ok.

"Lily!" Emma noticed me struggling to get up as the bleeding from my head disoriented me, she rushed to my side and grabbed my arm steadying me and staring in horror at the wound on my head.

"Somebody help Lily," she begged, trying to shout over the noise but nobody heard.

"HEY!" her ear-splitting yell made me recoil and my head throbbed harder but it did the trick and several people turned around.

"Oh god, Lily." My mum was the first to notice and she was at my side in a second closely followed by Al and Rose while the others continued to try and break up the scuffle.

"Let's get her inside." She instructed, they tried to lead me away but I struggled meekly against their grip.

"No, Scorpius…" I tried to walk in the other direction but their hands pulled me back easily.

"Lily I need to heal that cut." My mum said encouragingly but she wouldn't change my mind and I tried again.

"I can't leave him…" I turned again to head toward the others and froze on the spot as I watched Teddy being restrained by my dad and Ron and George had firmly pinned James against the grass, all this was background though as my eyes locked onto the one person I needed to find and I stared in horror at Scorpius' blood stained face.

"Scorpius!" I shoved off the hands steadying me and rushed clumsily to his side stumbling a few times and collapsing onto my knees beside him.

"I'm ok." He choked out but I could tell he wasn't, his nose was broken and pouring with blood, there was a painful cut on his lower lip and I could see bruising appearing on his neck where someone's hands had been. Tears were spilling freely from my eyes as I took his face in my hands gingerly and saw the pain in his sad grey eyes. Anger was burning within me again and I whirled around to face the two responsible for his wounds.

"How dare you!" I bellowed at Teddy, he flinched from my fury but I scrambled to my feet and marched over to him.

"Look what you've done to him! And for what, because he's a Malfoy?" the silence seemed to echo around us and Teddy shoved off the grip of those restraining him.

"Are you forgetting who his father is or what his family have done?" he replied calmly, I scowled at him and tried to ignore the agonising pounding in my head.

"You can't punish him for that!" I retorted furiously.

"His family is full of Death Eaters." He spat in disgust, I knew Teddy's parents had been murdered by Death Eaters well before I was born but I wouldn't let them blame Scorpius for that.

"That may be so but Scorpius isn't like them, you know that already because he's been coming here for years." My tone had grown calmer and my anger cooled, in its place was a sense of pleading for them to just accept us.

"Yes but that was before all of this, with you two together he's going to be bringing his filthy excuse for a family with him." I snapped at his words and before I knew what I was doing I drew back my hand and thrust it out throwing every inch of strength I had behind it. My fist hit Teddy in the nose with a sharp crack, a wave of gasps from our audience followed and Teddy stumbled back into my dad who almost didn't manage to steady him in time due to the shock.

"Christ Lily!" he exclaimed clutching at his now bleeding nose and blinking rapidly.

"Holy hell she broke it." Ron muttered, a mix of amusement and horror flickering across his face.

"Nice one Lils!" George laughed slapping me on the back roughly, I rounded on James who immediately looked panicked and started to back away from me with his hands raised.

"Now Lily, calm down…" he started to say slowly, I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"You," I began angrily jabbing my finger at him, "What the hell did you get involved for, I thought you'd accepted it by now."

"I had, sort of, I just…I don't know…I got kind of caught up in it all and then I remembered he was a Malfoy and I kind of lost it."

"I expected better from you James, I really did." I said sadly and I saw his expression fall at my disappointed tone, always the brother I idolised and yet as I stood looking at him now I'd never thought so little of him – getting caught up in the heat of the moment and injuring an innocent person for crimes his family had committed long ago. I was hurt by his behaviour and a bit ashamed and he could see it on my face.

"Lily I'm sorry…" I turned away from him cutting off his apology and walked back over to Scorpius, I helped him get to his feet and led him off toward the house closely followed by Emma, Al and mum.

"Episkey." With a flick of her wand my mum's spell realigned Scorpius' broken nose with a sharp crack and he groaned from the pain.

"Are you ok?" I begged gripping his hand much tighter than I should as we sat on the sofa inside, he nodded still blinking from the pain of having his nose fixed.

"There we go, all fixed up." Mum declared sounding rather satisfied, Scorpius gave her a grateful smile and she patted his hand kindly.

"Thanks Mrs Potter, I'm really sorry about all this…"

"It's not your fault, they'll come around eventually just give them some time." I hoped she was right.

"I still can't believe you broke Teddy's nose!" Al said for the fourth or fifth time since we'd found out the extent of the damage I'd caused, I winced as he shook with laughter again.

"Don't remind me." I mumbled shamefully.

"Well he broke Scorpius' nose so she was just returning the favour." Emma said lightly, giving me an innocent shrug when I glared at her.

"Don't encourage him Em."

"Sorry." She added with a little giggle and I sighed at them both.

"I'm glad you find all of this funny, this has to be hands down the most disastrous birthday the Potter family has ever seen." Scorpius put his arm around me comfortingly and I rested my head on his shoulder sadly.

"Don't dwell on it dear, you know what the men in this family are like." My mum pointed out trying to console me.

"Yeah, irrational idiots."

"You got that right."

"Hey! We're not all like that." Al protested from his chair, Emma, Scorpius and I looked at him in disbelief and he laughed nervously.

"Oh come off it Al, you were just as bad throwing Scor into a table in the middle of breakfast!" I scolded, he cringed and our mother rounded on him angrily.

"And you were going to hex him!" Emma added, he groaned miserably and braced himself for the wrath.

"Albus Potter what have I told you about fighting at school?"

"Don't start mum, I already feel guilty." He grumbled hanging his head in shame, she sighed and gave him a hopeless look.

"I think I'll go and see how things are outside, come on I want a word with you." I watched Al follow mum out the back door dragging his feet deliberately.

"I'll go and be nosy and then tell you what's happening." Emma offered with a mischievous smile, she sprang up and skipped out of the door after them leaving Scorpius and I alone.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He said softly, looking down at our hands clasped in his lap.

"Done what?"

"Punched Teddy."

"I know, I just got so sick of them all saying horrible things about you and I guess I lost it."

"Most of it was about my family not me,"

"I don't care." I insisted firmly, his family was a part of him and I wouldn't let them say cruel things about any part of him, he lifted my chin with his hand and forced my eyes to meet his.

"Thank you, I've never had anyone defend me before." I giggled at how silly it sounded for me to be defending him.

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you'd just fought back." I pointed out sounding a bit more scolding than I'd intended, he sighed and shook his head gently.

"I'm not going to hit your family Lily, it's not right."

"I wish they shared your opinion." I mumbled sadly, looking away again.

"I'm not family." He said simply with a little shrug.

"No, but you're just as important to me." I looked into his soft grey eyes and he sighed lifting his hand to rest on my cheek.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered sincerely, I blushed deeply and tried to brush away the comment with a laugh.

"Don't be silly, I got the better end of this deal." I argued tracing the shape of the promise ring sitting on his finger.

"I would argue more but my head is killing me." he grumbled squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his fingers to his forehead, I picked up the damp cloth that I'd been using to wipe the blood from his face earlier and gently started to wipe the last of it off his pearly white skin.

"Does your head hurt?" he asked tenderly as he brushed his lips over the spot where my cut had been.

"A little," I breathed out slowly as he kissed my head gently exciting my weak heart. "It feels a lot better now though, maybe you should try that again." He chuckled softly but obeyed and pressed another light kiss to my healed wound.

"Better?" he asked stroking my hair.

"Mmm." I hummed contentedly.

"Maybe you should try that with my nose." He suggested, I giggled at his playful expression and put aside the bloodstained cloth in my hands. Gently I placed my hands either side of his face and let my lips graze over the bridge of his nose making him tremble slightly, I feathered little kisses softly on each side and he sighed.

"Yep, definitely helps." He murmured dreamily, I moved my hands down his neck letting my thumbs stroke the darkening bruises forming there, he leant back his head slightly as I ducked mine to trail kisses up to his jaw.

"Maybe I should get injured more often." He said in a provocative tone making me flush, feeling a little embarrassed I withdrew my hands and tore my eyes away.

"Uh aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, I looked back at him confused.

"What?"

"I have another wound." He reminded me pointing at his lip which until minutes ago had been cut, I laughed at his playfully expectant expression and leant to kiss the spot he was pointing at, before my lips could touch it he turned his head and I kissed him full on the mouth instead. At first I was going to laugh at him for being cheeky but his lips were suddenly urgent on mine, all traces of joking gone. He'd never kissed me this way before, his mouth was hard and rough on mine yet still tender and as he parted my lips my tongue searched for his brushing against it eagerly wanting to taste him more. With a quiet groan he forced himself to pull away and I stared at him dazed, eyes wide and lips swollen.

"Thank you." He managed to say, gazing into my eyes so intensely I could hardly focus on the words.

"For what?" I spluttered clumsily, my brain still a bit scattered from his kiss.

"For sticking by me through all this…resistance." I smiled at him kindly and someone came inside, we both looked over and I was surprised to see James standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I um…I came to apologise." He muttered stiffly, we got up off the sofa and he cast me a guilty look.

"It's not me you need to apologise to." I couldn't keep the sternness from my voice and his gaze shifted to Scorpius.

"I'm sorry, about the bust lip…I'm pretty sure that was me, but the rest was Teddy." He added the last bit swiftly looking deliberately at me hoping I would be more forgiving from knowing that.

"Don't worry about it." Scorpius replied lightly, I knew he didn't blame them nor did he hold a grudge over it.

"Listen mate, I'm not thrilled about all of this because you're seeing my little sister," he paused long enough to hear my frustrated sigh that they both kept calling me that but waved a hand at me shushing me. "But, she loves you and I want her to be happy so…" he held out his hand toward the younger boy and I stared at him in disbelief, Scorpius looked just as shocked as I did but he shook James' hand nonetheless.

"But if you do hurt her, I'll break more than your nose, just a heads up." James added as he released Scorpius' hand.

"I wont." He replied firmly, my brother nodded and his signature grin spread across his face.

"Great stuff, now let's go get some food!" he hurried back outside and Scorpius and I followed. Teddy was the next person to approach us of course, he still looked furious but I guessed he'd been bullied into apologising by the many women in our family. He cleared his throat and dug his hands into his pockets uncomfortably.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that…" he said awkwardly, refusing to meet either of our gazes.

"Just forget about it." Scorpius instructed kindly, Teddy nodded and I saw his jaw flex as I slipped my hand into Scorpius' in an attempt to test the water.

"Now then, why don't we all sit down and have a nice meal eh?" gran announced receiving several cheers in reply, I led Scorpius to a seat beside mine ignoring a comment off my Uncle George about not putting people off their food by snogging at the table – a comment which earned him a sharp slap around the head off gran.

My birthday meal was the usual sea of chatter and jokes over another famous Weasley meal filled with more food than I could name and far too much of it. For desert my mom brought out a huge cake layered with red icing and they all sang a rather out of tune version of Happy Birthday. There was no other mention of my relationship with Scorpius but I could tell from a few sharp glances and stern expressions that a few people wished I'd chosen differently – not that I cared.

When we flooed back home I was exhausted and drowsy, Scorpius supported me up the stairs and helped me walk slowly to my bedroom.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" he asked as I sat shakily on the edge of my bed.

"Yes it was brilliant, except for the fighting and the bleeding." My words were muffled by a huge yawn.

"Get some rest sweetheart." He passed me my pyjamas and kissed me softly on the forehead.

"I love you Scorpius." He paused at the door and smiled at me adoringly.

"I love you Lily." My heart leapt in my chest and with one last smile he flicked off my light and closed the door.

_It's dark, I can't see anything, I'm moving…running…it's breezy and cold. I can feel grass beneath my feet, I'm barefoot, and something is brushing against my legs – weeds? I can see light ahead, little yellow squares – windows? I push myself harder, running faster eager to reach the light, it's a house and the door is open. The wallpaper is peeling, the walls are devoid of any décor and the air smells damp. I can hear talking; arguing, raised voices…one of them is familiar. _

"_Scorpius?" it's my voice. I push open the door and I can see him, standing opposite another person, a man. They're shouting at each other but I can't hear what they're saying, the others man's face is obscured by darkness but I know he's angry, I want to rush to Scorpius to warn him not to provoke the man too much but I can't move. In a second the scene escalates, they both draw their wands; the man dodges a spell by Scorpius and sends one flying back. I know already that it will hit him, I try to draw my own wand to help him but I don't have it, I'm wearing my pyjamas, the spell hits him and his back arches as agony ripples across his face. _

"_NO!" I have my voice again, the pain in my own voice scares me but I still can't move to Scorpius. The man strikes out again and in a blinding flash of green light Scorpius falls unmoving and silent. I can hear myself screaming, tears are pouring down my cheeks and my eyes are locked on his lifeless body. The man turns to me and all too easily I know I am about to receive the same treatment, his wand raises and the spell flies towards me._

I cried out and sat upright sharply, sweat was dampening my skin and tears were streaming down my cheeks. I was relieved to see the familiar décor of my room, I rarely had nightmares anymore and so I was really shaken by it. I was terrified of being on my own even though I knew it was completely irrational to feel like that at my age, I threw aside the bed covers and hurried to my door, whenever I had a nightmare when I was younger it was always the room opposite mine that I rushed into but this time I passed James' room and crept through the door at the end of the corridor.

"Hello?" Scorpius' voice was groggy.

"It's me." I whispered as I closed the door.

"Lily?" in the darkness I saw him sit up. "What is it? Is something wrong?" he rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand.

"I um…I had a nightmare." I felt stupid admitting it aloud, especially to him, but I was only being honest.

"Oh Lily…come here." I gingerly walked over to his bedside and he outstretched his arms drawing me onto the bed.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I mumbled against his t-shirt.

"It's ok." He lay back pulling me with him and covered us both with the duvet. I snuggled up against his chest and tried to push the horrible image of him in pain from my mind.

"Sleep well sweetheart." He whispered kissing me softly on the forehead, I could already feel myself drifting off to sleep enveloped safely in his arms.


	19. Malfoy Manor

Chapter nineteen – Malfoy Manor

"Hey Scor have you seen…oh." Al burst through the door and stopped speaking abruptly when he noticed Scorpius wasn't alone in the bed.

"Al!" I gasped tearing myself from Scorpius' arms as my cheeks flamed red.

"What the hell! Lily did you spend the night in here?" he demanded, turning away as if he expected us to be naked.

"Not all night, I just had a nightmare and didn't want to be alone…" I could feel myself blushing deeper as I climbed out of the bed and tried desperately to smooth down my messy hair.

"Oh come off it Lily I'm not thick." He retorted folding his arms across his chest and implying that we had other motives.

"I'm telling the truth! We didn't…nothing happened." I went to his side and clung desperately to his arm beseeching him to believe me, I watched his eyes take in my fully clothed appearance and he glanced back to check Scorpius was in the same state.

"What am I supposed to think when I walk in on you in the same bed!" I shushed him frantically and pushed the door closed to stop anybody overhearing.

"I was going to leave before everyone got up so that you wouldn't get the wrong idea." He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes well that was a good plan, it really worked." He said sarcastically and I scowled at him.

"It would have worked just fine if you didn't go around bursting into people's rooms without knocking!"

"Scor's my best mate I don't have to knock!"

"What if he'd been getting dressed or something?" I shot back and he shrugged indifferently.

"Can you two stop talking about me like I'm not here please?" Scorpius piped up from across the room, we both looked at him like we'd just remembered he was there.

"Sorry." We said in unison but he just rolled his eyes.

"You should be thankful it was me and not dad that walked in." Al pointed out and I cringed at the thought of my dad's face.

"I know…are you going to tell him?" I looked up at him pleadingly and after a long deliberation he sighed.

"I suppose not but you owe me one and don't think I wont collect." I smiled at him gratefully and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Ugh Lily you smell like Scor, get off." He shoved me away but gave me a playful smile before opening the door.

"You might want to be more careful in future, dad might not seem like it but he has a killer temper." He warned and then disappeared down the hall.

"Um…I'll see you at breakfast." I mumbled shyly, Scorpius nodded and I hurried quietly back to my own room.

When I made my way downstairs I half expected to find Scorpius backed into a wall with two wands at his neck because Al had actually told dad and James about me spending the night in his bed. But to my surprise the four of them were sitting calmly around the kitchen table together talking about something which I guessed would probably be Quidditch.

Scorpius went out with Al and James later in the day and Emma flooed in to spend the afternoon with me.

"You're going to Malfoy manor?" she stared at me with open mouthed shock.

"I can't say no!"

"Lily you're going to be stuck in a room with your dad and Draco Malfoy…"  
"I know that, but Scorpius said he's changed since he and my dad were at school."

"Well let's hope he's right." Despite my defence of Scorpius' father I had to admit I was equally as terrified about the night's possible outcome.

"Besides you're forgetting that my mum will be there and Scorpius' mum." I knew that if everything went wrong my mum would at least be able to calm my dad down.

"Yeah that's good I suppose. Well you have to tell me everything when you get back." We were seated on the sofa facing each other cross legged with a bowl of snacks between us.

"It's going to be so awkward." I grumbled.

"Probably but it's best to get it out of the way." I knew she was right putting off the meeting would only make it harder in the long run.

"Just make sure he hasn't poisoned the food." I gasped at her and she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Emma! Don't say that!" I tossed at pillow at her playfully and couldn't help laughing too. Tonight was going to be very eventful and I was willing it to go smoothly.

The entire contents of my wardrobe was strewn across my bed, I'd tried on everything I owned trying to choose the right thing to wear to the Malfoy meal but it was no use and after trying everything on for a second time I still couldn't decide. What exactly was the right outfit for a first meeting with your boyfriend's family – who just happen to hate your own family? Was there even anything suited for a situation like that? Noticing I was almost out of time I hastily chose one of the items from the top of the pile, a white knee-length dress with a navy sash tied around the waist – it would have to do. I dressed quickly and pinned up my wavy red hair in a loose bun, there was a soft knock at the door and my mother entered.

"I'm terrified mum." I admitted bluntly.

"I know you are, I'm a bit tense myself but I'm sure it'll all be fine." She didn't sound very certain.

"What if they start arguing? Or worse…" the image of my dad and Draco Malfoy duelling swam into my mind and I felt the colour drain from my face.

"Lily your father would never do anything like that, if things start to go down the wrong path we'll just politely leave." I desperately wanted to believe her.

"He had to be a Malfoy didn't he." I muttered sadly, I really did hate drama and lately that seemed to be all I got.

"It doesn't matter who he is if you love him Lily. Yes I'll admit that it may have been more convenient if he hadn't been from that particular family but if you two want to be together then we'll learn to get along." I smiled at her gratefully and found that I realised today didn't matter as much as I'd thought, even if his family hated me Scorpius loved me and that's what was important.

"I think I've been a bit too worried about today." I admitted shyly.

"Probably but you've always been a worrier. Now come on or we'll be late."

"Is dad ready?" I asked as we descended the stairs.

"He's been pacing around the living room for about an hour, I'm surprised the soles of his shoes have survived." We laughed and joined my anxious looking father.

"Lily you look wonderful." He was momentarily distracted from the upcoming dinner when he saw me enter the room.

"Oh this old thing?" I touched the fabric of my dress casually and shrugged, he laughed at my little joke and then his face turned serious again.

"Right well it's time we got going, Lily you're going to go with your father." We were going to apparate to the manor instead of flooing because it was more polite and since I hadn't passed my test yet I had to go alongside my dad. He held out his arm for me and with a heavy sigh I linked my own with it, seconds later we were standing on a damp field opposite a set of imposing silver gates. I took a few deep breaths to recover from the unsettling feeling of apparating and my mother appeared beside us.

"It's been a long time since I was here." My dad said with a distant look on his face.

"Are you going to be ok Harry?" I watched my mum place a hand gently on his arm and he sighed. I didn't know my dad had been here before but I sensed now was not a suitable time to ask about it.

"Come on." He said simply leading the way towards the giant house. As we drew near to the gates they creaked violently and began to open, it was a long walk up the driveway to the front door which swung open before we had chance to knock.

"Hi." Scorpius greeted brightly, obviously he'd been looking out for our arrival and despite his cheerful expression I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Oh…um…come in." he stepped aside so we could enter, the walls of the hallway were littered with framed photographs of what I assumed were family members, the three of us silently followed Scorpius into a large airy reception room where his parents waited.

Draco Malfoy looked much like he had in the photographs my dad had showed me; the only noticeable differences were the lines on his face, ringed shadows under his eyes and a rather receding hairline. Astoria Malfoy however looked much younger than she was, she had smooth blonde hair tucked neatly behind her ears and was smiling warmly as though she was greeting friends.

"You must be Lily." She remarked in a surprisingly soft voice, I nodded a bit stiffly and she turned to Scorpius.

"He hasn't stopped talking about you since he got back from Hogwarts." She teased making her son blush and cast his eyes down.

"Yeah thanks mum." He mumbled and I giggled feeling a bit more relaxed, Draco and my father were still staring at each other silently and I resisted the urge to give my dad a shove to snap him out of it.

"I must say I was quite surprised when Scorpius told us about Lily." She smiled at me kindly as she spoke.

"You were?" I could tell by my mothers stiff tone that she suspected Astoria was about to say something offensive about our family.

"Yes, the last thing we expected him to say was that he had a girlfriend." I saw surprise flicker across my mum's expression.

"I least of all expected him to then tell us she was a Potter." It was the first time I'd heard Draco speak, his voice was flat and toneless and sent my skin prickling with goosebumps, beside me my dad tensed at his comment and I silently wished he wouldn't lose his temper.

"Draco…" Astoria shot her husband a disappointed look but he shook his head.

"I was under the impression that your family despised mine." He seemed to think this was an explanation to his previous comment.

"I wonder where you could have got an idea like that?" my dad retorted dryly.

"I understand." Draco said simply.

"You seem to be forgetting that our sons have been friends for years."

"Well yes but friends come and go; this is different."

"I still have the same best friends I had in school." The four of us sat silently watching the exchange between the two men.

"Not all of us are blessed with finding true friends." Draco said with a sad little smile.

"Then perhaps those people should have chosen better when they had the chance." Scorpius and I had no idea what he meant but we didn't dare ask.

"Indeed." Clearly that was something Draco had already known, their odd conversation seemed to be over and for a while everyone was silent.

"I understand it was your birthday yesterday Lily?" Astoria was trying her best to maintain a friendly atmosphere.

"Um…yes it was." My own voice sounded strange to me.

"Ah well we have a little something for you…" she opened a drawer in a nearby dresser and lifted a small wrapped package from inside and passed it to me.

"We're sorry it's a bit late." I ignored our fathers who were still staring at each other and opened the present. Inside was a beautiful silver picture frame engraved with my name and several elegant drawings of lilies.

"Thank you very much Mr and Mrs Malfoy it's wonderful." I smiled gratefully at them and was quite surprised when Draco gave me a stiff smile in return.

"Right, well, shall we go through to the dining room?" to her credit Astoria was trying very hard to make the awkward meeting into a relaxed night. She led the way through to another huge room focused around a long wooden table set for six. Draco and Astoria sat at either end and I sat beside Scorpius opposite my parents.

"We'll be serving fish; I hope that is ok with you."

"That sounds lovely." My mum replied trying to maintain the friendly atmosphere. Scorpius' mother disappeared through another door and we sat in another awkward silence.

"So, I heard you're heading the Auror department at the ministry now?" I was grateful for Draco's slightly forced attempt at conversation.

"Yes Kingsley insisted I accept the promotion and to be honest it's not much more work."

"I guess you're the most suited to the job considering everything." Draco's almost-compliment shocked us all.

"Where did you end up?" I gave my dad a thankful look for trying to keep up his end of the conversation.

"I've been working for Slug and Jiggers Apothecary for a while now, finally putting that potions grade to good use." Astoria returned after checking on the food and we sat silently as we waited, I cast Scorpius a glance and he gave me an uncertain smile.

"I hardly expected you to come tonight." It was Draco who broke the silence and my father glared at him sternly.

"I only came because it's important to Lily." He replied flatly, my mum and I exchanged a look of worry as their conversation seemed to veer down a dangerous road.

"How did it feel when you found out she'd picked a Malfoy?" Draco asked dryly, I scowled at him wishing he would stop being so hostile when we were trying so hard to be civil.

"I wasn't too happy but Scorpius hardly lives up to the Malfoy reputation." My dad sneered back and I saw Draco's face fall.

"The Malfoy reputation died with my father." He muttered bitterly provoking a snort from my dad.

"Are you trying to tell me you're reformed Draco?"

"Let's just say my perspective has changed, my priorities are different now."

"Don't try and tell me you were pleased when you found out your son was dating a Potter."

"Of course I wasn't pleased," he snapped sharply, I saw my dad's temper flare up. "She is a constant reminder of what I and this family have done."

"Yes and your son is a constant reminder of the countless lives our family has lost at the hand of Death Eaters, the filth that you and your family fought with." My dad was out of his seat now, leaning across the table to shout at his former nemesis and the rest of us were left stunned.

"Your family hates me, I get it, but that is _nothing_ compared with the guilt that I have had to live with, the guilt that she is going to make me relive every second she is around my son." Now Draco was standing too, the two men flaring with anger at each other across the table.

"You deserve that guilt Draco, for being weak and greedy, for letting yourself be manipulated by others and for aligning with murderers."

"You have no idea what it was like for me."

"I don't give a damn what it was like for you Draco, I had more important things than worrying about your pathetic problems."

"I had no choice!"

"There's always a choice, don't try and tell me that I have no idea what it's like to face Voldemort or any of the scum that followed him because I've seen and been through worse things than you have at the hands of those people." A tense silence followed and I realised I'd been holding my breath, letting it out slowly I glanced around at the room's other occupants and found them all in a similar state to me – rigid and staring in shock.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, any of you…" Draco glanced at my mother as he said this but she stayed unresponsive. "And I'm not asking you to."

"Then what are you asking, why did you invite us here?" my dad demanded, still furious.

"I just want the past to stay in the past, if Scorpius is going to be with Lily it's hardly fair for us to be at each other's throats every time we're forced together."

"I'm not interested in the past, I'm only interested in what's best for my daughter. I don't want to be your friend but I don't want to argue with you all the time either."

"So, a clean slate?" they stared at each other for a moment and then my dad nodded once.

"I hope for their sake you have changed Draco." I watched my dad step away from the table and tuck his chair back under, my mum followed suit knowing the signs that he meant to leave and reluctantly I got up too.

"I think we'll skip dinner if that's ok." He said simply, Draco nodded and Astoria gave us an apologetic smile.

"Thank you for the invite." My mum added politely.

"It was our pleasure, I'm sorry the evening didn't go as planned." I smiled at her gratefully for her efforts at keeping the night friendly even though they had failed.

"I'll show you out." It was the first time Scorpius had spoken in a long time and I welcomed the familiar sound of his voice, he led us back to the front door and my parents set off down the driveway leaving me to say goodbye.

"I'm really sorry." He mumbled looking at the floor miserably and I shrugged.

"It could have been worse, at least nobody's nose got broken this time." I replied lightly, he laughed softly and met my eyes.

"It was never going to be easy was it?" he admitted glumly and I sighed.

"They'll come around eventually." I hoped I was right. "I'd better go anyway." I said reluctantly, he nodded and took my hand in his.

"I'll see you on the train, and thanks for coming tonight." I smiled and he gave me a brief kiss before heading back inside, I walked over to my dad and silently took his arm to apparate back home.

_Some of you may have expected more of a fuss to be made over Lily and Scorpius sleeping in the same bed but I wanted to use it as an opportunity to show a little more of the relationship Lily has with Albus and that he's the one who's possibly the most understanding despite his initial outburst at them being together. Also the reason I chose to add it in the last chapter was because I wanted to show another small step of Lily's transition as she breaks away from her family into her own life, instead of running to James like she always had growing up the person she turned to this time was Scorpius._

_A small note on Draco's reaction too, originally I had him as being much more angry about Lily but I decided later on that I rather wanted him to have almost reformed from his old ways and tried to turn his life around, free from the constant pressure and influence of his father and the Death Eaters he was able to break away from all of it and settle down with his family. I really don't think he would want Scorpius to have the upbringing he did after it led him to so much torment._

_I don't think Narcissa will be so accepting though *wink*_


	20. OWLs

Chapter twenty – O.W.L.s

We rushed onto the platform that was already filled with weeping families hugging their children and talking to friends. We were almost late, the train would be leaving any minute, and so I hurriedly hugged James and my parents.

"We'll see you in a few weeks."

"Yep bye!" throwing a wave over my shoulder I ran off towards the train leaving them saying goodbye to Al. I burst onto the train and shoved my way through the crowds looking for the right carriage; finally I saw Scorpius waiting for me by an open compartment and ran over to him throwing myself into his hug. We hadn't seen each other for days and I was so absorbed by his embrace that I almost didn't notice Emma and Hugo sitting down beside Lucy Carmichael from our Charms class.

"Oops sorry, hi." I peeled myself off Scorpius and we sat down with the others.

"Where's Al?" Emma asked trying to sound casual.

"He's just escaping mum's suffocating hugs." I told her with a little laugh.

"Hi Lucy, did you enjoy the holiday?" I asked politely.

"Oh, yes I did thanks it was nice to have a break from all the exam pressure." I could tell she was nervous sitting with us.

"Tell me about it, I was about ready to beat Mr Higgs up with my textbook because he just wouldn't shut up about revising." Al had joined us and was deep in conversation with Scorpius.

"You guys are lucky, try having a father who is a teacher. Then there's no escaping the pressure." Emma grumbled sadly.

"At least next year will be exam-free." Lucy pointed out.

"Speak for yourselves." Scorpius interjected from beside me, next year would be his seventh and with that came the all important N.E.W.T.s.

"Aw you poor thing." I said sarcastically, we all giggled and I kissed his cheek comfortingly.

"Wait are you two…you know a couple?" Apparently Lucy hadn't heard the gossip before the holiday.

"We are." Scorpius smiled at me proudly.

"Blimey Lucy didn't you hear the gossip?" Al seemed as shocked as the rest of us that she hadn't.

"No, I hardly pay any attention to any of that stuff."

"Oh she's wise I like her." Al winked at Hugo who flushed pink.

"So, did any noses get broken at the Malfoy dinner?" Hugo asked trying to divert the attention off himself.

"Who had a broken nose?" Lucy asked looking around at us all individually as if checking for any signs.

"Don't ask." I mumbled guiltily provoking a giggle off Emma.

"Don't get on Lily's bad side, she's got a mean right hook." Al joked winking at me when I scowled.

"Oh shut up."

"I think I'll take her advice and just not ask." Lucy decided and I smiled at her.

"Another wise choice."

"Right might as well get changed into our robes, come on." Al nodded at Scorpius and Hugo to accompany him to another carriage to change.

"Don't be gone long." I said to Scorpius quietly as he gave me a parting hug, it was slightly pathetic that even when he was away from me for a few minutes I felt an aching within my chest.

With the boys gone we started unpacking our robes and uniforms, it was oddly silent and I tried to ignore the discomfort it roused.

"So I was thinking, maybe we should all study together in like a study group sort of thing, what do you think?" I was grateful for Emma breaking the silence.

"That'd be great! I'll be less likely to die of boredom if we do it together." I agreed enthusiastically, I never studied well if I was left alone so this could be perfect.

"Would you like to join us too Lucy?" I realised she hadn't thought the invite extended to her and looked quite startled by the offer.

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.

"Absolutely." I didn't know Lucy that well; she sat by us in Charms and was always quiet but very polite.

"We need another girl in the group anyway." Emma stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah since Rose got made a prefect she hasn't been around much so we've been outnumbered." I was a little annoyed at Rose for suddenly deserting her friends and family to hang around with the other prefects but really it didn't matter much, she never really enjoyed our idle chatter or jokes because she was a lot more mature than us and preferred to focus on her work.

"Oh well thank you, I don't really have that many friends in Ravenclaw." She looked quite embarrassed admitting this and we all sat down again now that we were done changing.

"Why not?" I silently cursed Emma's curiosity for probing further into the subject when Lucy clearly wasn't keen on talking about it.

"They all have their little groups and I just never really felt like I fit in." her brown eyes strayed to the floor timidly and I scowled at Emma for being tactless.

"Well you'll fit in with us." She told her trying to mend the situation. It worked; Lucy looked up with a hopeful expression and a small smile.

"Thanks." the train started to draw nearer to the castle which was now in view and the boys rejoined us fully dressed in their robes ready for our last term of school.

* * *

The revision classes went better than we expected, not only did they help our exam preparation but they gave us all a chance to sit together and talk. Scorpius, Al and Hugo had been busy with Quidditch practice in preparation for the final match of the year when Slytherin went against Gryffindor and so we hadn't seen them much because of our packed lesson schedule.

"No, see you've missed Equuleus." Scorpius pointed to a section of my diagram.

"Oh bugger." I started drawing in the constellation I'd missed out.

"Delphinus is too close to Aquila too." He added indicating another area on my drawing.

"Oh I give up." I tossed down my quill and sighed.

"You're doing better than I am Lily, I can't even remember the names of them all." Hugo said trying to lift my spirits but it was no use. We'd all be crowded around the table in the library for hours now and we were still no closer to being finished than we had when we arrived.

"Where is Centaurus again?" Lucy asked squinting angrily at her messy parchment.

"Above Crux." Al told her as he strained across the table to see her work.

"Lets just face it, we all suck at Astronomy." Emma grumbled, she slumped on the desk and buried her face in her arms.

"Maybe we should take a break and try a different subject." Scorpius suggested gathering up the Astronomy textbooks littering the desk.

"Yes, let's have a crack at Herbology instead." Al agreed cheerfully, I was increasingly grateful for their help with our revision because they didn't have the exams and surely had better things they could be doing but they continually sat with us going over content they'd already studied.

"Why don't we just leave it there for tonight and have a rest, it might seem easier after some sleep." I suggested hoping to get a break and I was relieved when they all seemed pleased by the idea.

"Sounds good, we've done a lot today." We all packed up our things and headed back to the Gryffindor common room, Lucy and Scorpius were regular visitors there so nobody paid any attention now.

We all collapsed onto the comfy seating in front of the warm fire glad to be able to relax again, Scorpius pulled me onto his lap and we snuggled up on one of the armchairs together.

"I can't believe it's almost the end of another year." Emma commented sadly.

"I know we'll be sixth years when we come back." Hugo seemed to like the idea of being older.

"It's our last year then Scor." Al winked at Scorpius and I realised I only had another year left with him, after that I'd have to spend a year here without him – we'd be separated for months. I knew he'd seen the look of horror on my face and was thinking the same thing because he pulled me closer against him like he never wanted to let go.

"Oh and Professor McGonagall is retiring." Emma announced shocking us all.

"What?" I gasped hardly believing what I'd heard.

"Dad told me in the holidays, she's going to stand down after this year finishes." Her father being a teacher was incredibly handy for gossip sometimes.

"But who's going to be headmaster then?" Hugo asked looking just as disbelieving.

"Or headmistress." Lucy pointed out, after all our current head of school was female and so her replacement could easily be.

"Dad doesn't know yet but he thinks it might be Professor Sprout, she's been here as long as McGonagall and they were close friends." I couldn't imagine our short cheerful Herbology teacher being headmistress.

"I didn't see this coming." I admitted still reeling from the news.

"She asked your dad to take over." Emma added casually.

"What?" Al and I said in unison, both staring at her with our eyes and mouth wide from shock.

"Didn't he say anything?" she seemed confused that we didn't already know.

"No." we both replied again exchanging a glance.

"Yes well you know she was always fond of your dad and even though he's not a Hogwarts teacher she thought he'd do a great job running the school."

"What did he say?" Al urged.

"I don't know exactly but according to my dad he's happy at the Ministry." Everyone fell silent as we absorbed all the new information, I could hardly believe my dad would turn down the opportunity to be headmaster of Hogwarts it just didn't make sense.

"I'm going to go for a run." I told them standing up abruptly.

"Would you like some company?" Scorpius offered.

"No thanks, I just want to be alone for a bit."

"Don't be gone long Lily, it looks like it might rain." I ignored Emma's warning and hurried out the portrait hole needing to clear my head.

I lost count of how many laps around the castle I made but Emma had been right and it'd started to rain. I ignored the brisk wind and the water pouring down soaking me. I ignored the fact that it was dark and that people would be waiting for me. I ignored the pain in my chest and the aching in my legs. I just pushed myself harder, forced my body to keep moving and tried desperately to keep my mind blank because if I let myself think then I had to come to terms with the fact that I was going to have to spend a year without Scorpius. Finally I stopped, I knew that if I kept going I would only wear myself out too much. My legs and arms were numb and I didn't realise how wet I was until I saw the puddles of water I left behind with every step.

"Bugger, Emma is going to kill me." I muttered to myself as I headed up the dormitory stairs.

"Yes she is." I screamed and spun around to see Emma standing behind me, hands on hips looking extremely annoyed.

"Bloody hell Emma you almost gave me a heart attack!" I gently patted my chest where my heart was hammering frantically.

"Good because I've been worried sick for hours!" she was definitely mad.

"I'm sorry; I needed to clear my head and just lost track of the time."

"Oh well I'm glad you didn't notice how long you were gone, I had to lie to Scorpius because he was talking about going after you."

"What?"

"He thought something had happened to you, I had to tell him you were taking a bath because of the rain." I immediately felt guilty for worrying both her and Scorpius.

"Emma I'm sorry." I pleaded desperately.

"Ugh." She sighed heavily. "Come on, you're soaking we need to dry you off." I smiled gratefully and led her drag me up to the dorm.

* * *

I accidentally sneezed violently into my goblet and splashed Emma and Lucy with pumpkin juice; they both shrieked and leapt up out of their seats.

"God Lily…"

"Gross it's in my hair…" they miserably wiped the juice off and scowled at me.

"I'm sorry…" I paused to sniff back my runny nose. "It's this cold I've got, I can't control it."

"Well you wouldn't have a cold if you didn't go running in the pouring rain."

"Gee thanks Em, I hadn't realised that." I muttered sarcastically wiping my nose with the back of my hand.

"Realised what?" I spun around and came face to face with Scorpius; he grinned at me brightly and gently took my hand.

"I wouldn't touch her if I was you." Emma warned with another scowl directed at me.

"Why not?" he asked clearly confused.

"She's diseased." Lucy joked.

"I have a cold." I told him flatly trying to stifle a cough.

"Aw sweetheart." He took my face between his hands and his thumbs gently massaged my cheeks.

"Can you guys hold off on the lovey-dovey stuff until after I've eaten please?" I hadn't seen Al and Hugo join us. Obediently Scorpius withdrew his hands and we sat back down.

"Where did you come from?" he couldn't answer right away because of the huge wad of toast he'd crammed into his mouth.

"I just climbed out of a hole in the ground." He told me sarcastically with his mouth still full.

"Oh ha, ha, you're hilarious Al."

"Well where do you think I came from genius." I scowled at him and he laughed.

"So are you ill or is the red nose and puffy eyes a new look for you?"

"I have a cold."

"Why?"

"She went running in the rain for hours." Emma informed them, shooting me another sharp glare.

"Ugh stay away from me sis I don't want to catch anything with the Quidditch match coming."

"A cold wouldn't stop you playing." I pointed out with another cough.

"If I sneeze at the wrong time I could miss a shot." I rolled my eyes at his overdramatic tone.

"Fine I'll stay away from you all in case I'm contagious." I wasn't in the best mood having spent the morning listening to Emma tell me it was my own fault I was ill. I stood up to leave but Scorpius caught my wrist and pulled me onto his lap.

"I don't care if I catch something." He kissed me softly and the gentle movement of his lips soothed my bad mood and had my head spinning.

"You know my nose feels clearer." I told him when we broke apart, he cocked and eyebrow and grinned at me.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you should do it again. Maybe you can cure me." he laughed softly and then drew me back to him kissing me again.

"You two are sickening, do you know that?" we both glared at my bitter brother.

"You're just jealous because I have a beautiful girlfriend and you don't." my heart fluttered at his words and I nuzzled his neck gratefully.

"Oh please, I have better taste than the likes of my sister." Al scoffed receiving an evil look from me and a slap on the back of the head from Scorpius.

"Do you two ever manage a conversation without having a dig at each other?" Emma asked sceptically.

"She knows I'm only kidding." Al smiled at me knowing he was right. My relationship with Al was less affectionate than the one I shared with James, we joked around a lot more but we loved each other just as much.

"So this is our last weekend before the exams." Hugo reminded us bringing the atmosphere crashing down.

"Yep, one last chance to revise." Lucy agreed, smiling much wider at him than she should do. I rolled my eyes and wondered to myself when my friends were going to stop ignoring their feelings, first I'd had to put up with practically a year of Emma and Al refusing to admit they liked each other and now it was happening with Hugo and Lucy too.

The two weeks of exams passed in a blur, every second I wasn't in an exam was spent revising for the next one or sleeping because I sat up some nights reviewing notes. Scorpius and Al kept up their revision assistance and helped keep us all calm by explaining how each exam would work.

My last exam was History of Magic and I had very little confidence in my ability to pass it, I very rarely remembered anything from the lessons and my notes had just been crammed full of so many dates, names and events that it was impossible to memorize them.

Somehow I got through it and oddly some of it made sense, with the exams finally over I ran from the hall vaguely aware of Emma following straight up the stairs to the common room where Al and Scorpius sat talking. They glanced up and saw the two of us enter, Scorpius seemed startled to see me sprinting towards him, he stood up and no doubt braced himself for the impact he knew was coming as I hurled myself into his arms.

"I'm glad that's finally over with." I sighed against his soft white hair.

"I bet you did great." He replied reassuringly as we sat back onto a sofa near Al and Emma who were deep in conversation.

"I guess we'll see when the results come through." I couldn't fight the nagging feeling that I hadn't done as well as I'd hoped.

"Don't look so worried, you're supposed to be relaxing." He gently rubbed my arm trying to soothe me.

"Yeah you're right." I sighed letting the tension release from my body and leant gently against Scorpius as he draped his arm around my shoulders. We sat there for an immeasurable length of time, just enjoying being able to spend time together free from all the talk of lessons as Emma and Al talked enthusiastically.


	21. Results

_Just a quick note! I know the results for student's O.W.L.s probably don't come through so quickly after taking the exams but I jiggled it about a bit for pacing purposes :) Enjoy!_

Chapter twenty-one – Results

"Lily please stand still you're making me dizzy." Emma grumbled from her seat.

"I can't I'm too nervous." I continued my frantic pacing provoking another sigh from her.

"They'll be here soon." I glanced towards the door again but it was still deserted.

"What if I failed Emma? What do I do then?" I was clutching the envelope containing my O.W.L.s results.

"Stop worrying Lily, we'll think about that if it comes to it which I'm sure it won't." She was trying her best to calm me.

"Oh where are they? I'm dying here!" we'd decided to open our results together so Emma and I were waiting for the arrival of Hugo, Lucy, Scorpius and Al.

"Breathe Lily, you're starting to hyperventilate." Emma rose to her feet and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Ok, sorry I'm ok." I focussed on taking slow deep breaths. Behind us the portrait swung aside and the four of them poured in.

"Thank god, she's been driving me insane." I scowled at Emma and felt calm wash over me as Scorpius took my hand.

"Are you nervous?" Hugo asked me looking terrified himself.

"Scared to death." I admitted.

"Right well, no time like the present I suppose." With that Emma tore open her envelope and withdrew her results, we all held our breaths and watched silently, and then a huge smile spread across her face.

"I passed everything! I even got an outstanding in Charms." She showed us the paper as cheers erupted and we took turns hugging her.

"Ok who's next?" she asked eagerly.

"I'll open mine." Our attention turned to Lucy as she carefully opened and extracted her page of results.

"Well?" Hugo urged the silence getting too tense for him.

"I got a poor in Arithmancy and History of Magic but I expected that." Despite this she looked quite pleased.

"But you passed the rest?"

"Yes." Another round of hugs went by and then it was Hugo's turn.

"A poor in Arithmancy and Astronomy and a dreadful in Divination but I passed everything else, I even got an outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Hugo that's excellent!" I congratulated him.

"Mum won't be happy I didn't get an O in History of Magic but I swear she's the only one ever to get that." We all laughed and to my horror their attention turned to me.

"Just yours left now Lils." Al pointed out and my heart rate picked up again as the nerves set in.

"I guess I can't avoid it any longer." Reluctantly I opened my own envelope and withdrew the paper. Taking a slow breath to steady myself I unfolded it and scanned the results, my eyes widened as they counted the many E's and O's.

"Come on Lily we're dying of suspense."

"Only one acceptable and that's in Divination." I told them distantly as my mind still tried to absorb what it was reading.

"And the rest are what?"

"Are they poor? Or are they worse? Oh no you didn't get any Troll marks did you Lils?" before I could answer Al had snatched the paper from me and they all crowded round to peer at it.

"Lily!" Emma gasped with a huge grin.

"These are all better than A's…" my brother stared at the page with wide eyed shock.

"You got 5 O's!" Scorpius sounded a mix of amazed and proud.

"Blimey Lily you got an Outstanding in Potions!" Emma sounded as shocked by this as I felt, five years of doing mediocre in the class and with the help of Scorpius' book I'd managed to scrape the highest grade possible. My other O's were in Transfiguration, Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, and Herbology.

"Just wait until you see mum's face when she sees this!" Al was laughing and I couldn't tell if it was disbelief or pride.

"You did it Lily!" Emma squealed happily.

"Actually we did it." without their help studying and keeping my spirits up I'd never have done that well and I knew we all owed each other for our success.

"At least we can relax now." Al sighed satisfied and collapsed back into a sofa closely followed by the others, I moved to follow them but Scorpius pulled me aside.

"Congratulations, I knew you'd do brilliantly." He was right; all along he'd been confident that I'd achieve high despite my own disbelief.

"Thanks." my smile was dazzling as he took my face in his hands and bent to kiss me.

"Are you two just going to stand around snogging all day?" Al called from the sofa; Scorpius sighed and lowered his hands.

"One of these days I'm going to be able to kiss you for as long as I want without any interruptions."

"I hope so." I grumbled feeling rising irritation for my brothers constant interruptions.

"Come on." He took my hand lacing his fingers with mine and led me over to where the others were sitting.

With the exams over life at Hogwarts started to calm down, students were no longer crammed in every available space frantically scanning books in a last attempt to revise, professors had stopped their stressful pacing as they highlighted the importance of the exams yet again, and the castle was filled with the buzz of cheerful chatter and laughter.

"Hey." Scorpius greeted as he slid into the seat next to me. "Ready for the match Al?" my brother looked up from his plate of scrambled eggs and tried to manage a lopsided grin through a mouthful of food.

"I was born ready Scor." He joked spraying us both with chewed pieces of egg.

"Couldn't you have been born hygienic?" I retorted furiously brushing off the food crumbs staining my robes.

"Couldn't you have been born mute?" I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Emma.

"This is what married life would be like for you." I said to her casting a scrutinising look at my older brother shovelling more eggs into his sauce stained mouth.

"Lucky you Em…" Scorpius murmured fighting back laughter, Emma was glaring at me her cheeks burning red and her expression mortified. I rolled my eyes again at her naivety, Al wasn't an idiot despite popular belief and he was fully aware that she liked him.

"No lucky you Scor, you get my stroppy and refreshingly sarcastic sister." I scowled at him furiously but he merely laughed.

"You're right, I do." He tugged me against his body and gazed down on me adoringly, it amazed me how even when my brother was pointing out my flaws he still looked at me like I was most perfect thing in existence.

"Oh here we go again." Al rolled his eyes and sighed anticipating the kiss that we all knew was coming.

"Right again." Scorpius said flashing him a grin before delivering to me the kiss I was eagerly awaiting. This time he didn't withdraw when Al complained, his lips lingered on mine parting them gently and I tilted my head slightly letting the delicious taste of him fill my mouth. He seemed to remember that we were in a public place around the same time I did and we both broke apart looking rather flushed. The four of us were silent aside from the clattering of Al's cutlery as he helped himself to a third helping of eggs. Emma was deeply engrossed in a copy of the Daily Prophet though I suspected it was more of a way for her to hide her previous embarrassment than an actual interest in the content.

"Morning." Lucy appeared at the table smiling brightly and apparently oblivious to the tension surrounding the four of us.

"Hi Lucy, why are you so cheerful?" I asked her as she seized a slice of toast and started to butter it quickly.

"Why wouldn't I be cheerful? The exams are finally over, we're going home for the holidays soon and it's a gorgeous day!" her optimism was almost sickening.

"Are you coming to the match later?" Al asked as he polished off his plate of food and began heaping on another lot, the guy was an eating machine I was sure of it.

"Oh yes I forgot about that."

"You can come with us if you want." I pointed to Emma who still hadn't looked up from her paper.

"Thanks Lily."

"Where's Hugo?" Emma had her voice back now.

"Oh he went out early to get some practice in for the game; I'm meeting him on the pitch in a bit." I found it hard to believe Al was going to be going anywhere at the rate he was eating.

"I guess that's if Scor can prise the fork from your hand." He shot me a scowl and I shrugged.

"I need to eat a lot on game days, it gives me energy." I snorted at his excuse and received another scowl in reply.

"Come on Al you eat this much every day." who was he kidding pretending it was for Quidditch.

"Yeah well I'm a growing lad I need my food."

"You only have a few years left on that excuse Al then you'll just be greedy."

"Oh so what's your excuse for being a moody witch?"

"I have to live with you." The others laughed and his grin faded.

"I'll never understand why you love her." He said to Scorpius.

"You don't see her as I do." He replied simply.

"Good because that would be very wrong." We all laughed and this time Al joined in all traces of bitterness gone.

"I'd better get to practice." Al reluctantly set his fork down and pushed away his plate.

"Oh I'm going to go with him, scope the competition." Scorpius said winking at me playfully, he kissed me briefly and then hurried off after my disgruntled brother.

Emma, Lucy and I squeezed our way through the crowds packing out the Gryffindor stands and managed to find a seat to watch the game. It was hot in the sun's blazing rays and the number of bodies crammed in the small space only made it hotter, my hair was sticking to my skin damp from perspiration and I deeply regretted wearing a jumper. The teams walked out onto the pitch and I craned my neck to see Scorpius, it was a difficult match for me this time because I desperately wanted to support my boyfriend but at the same time I had a responsibility to support my brother, my cousin and my house.

"Are you ok Lily?" Emma must've sensed the tension surrounding me.

"Oh…yes." I didn't sound very convincing.

"Don't worry Lils he won't get hit again that was just an unfortunate accident." I hadn't even thought about the last Quidditch match I'd watched Scorpius play in, suddenly the horror of seeing him knocked to the floor and lying in a pool of blood flooded my mind and I felt anxiety rising in my stomach.

"Oh it's started." Lucy pointed to the pitch where both teams had kicked into the air and I felt sick watching Scorpius take his position above the other players. The first few minutes passed without event, both teams scored points and were level pegging, and there was no sign of the snitch. My eyes rarely left Scorpius' flying figure for fear that something might happen to him, Gryffindor scored another point thanks to a magnificent shot from Al and the stand erupted with applause. Just as I was starting to relax a Bludger flew past Scorpius and he swerved to avoid it, I gasped sharply and Emma grabbed my hand squeezing reassuringly. I couldn't settle after that, I sat on the edge of the bench biting my lip violently and gripping Emma's hand like a vice. Gryffindor had taken the lead by a sizable chunk though I wasn't sure of the exact score because my attention was held by Scorpius who'd zoomed off after a small golden dot.

"It's the snitch!" a random student shouted from behind us pointing out at the sky where the two seekers were now racing. I watched terrified as they dived and zigzagged towards the ground at a dangerous speed, they flew lower and the crowd of students rushed to the front of the stands peering down at the flashes of green and red now side-by-side. Seconds later they both spun and sharply bolted back up from the ground, I heard the whistle blow and saw the little golden ball clasped in Scorpius' hand, I blew out my breath in relief and released my death-grip on Emma's hand.

"I told you he'd be fine." She told me with a kind smile, the commentator announced the scores and the Gryffindor stands erupted with ear-splitting cheers at their victory. Despite Scorpius' excellent catch of the snitch we'd had too much of a lead over them already and we won by 10 points.

"Come on, there'll be celebrations in your common room!" Lucy reminded us excitedly as the students started to hurry off, winning this match had secured Gryffindor the Quidditch cup for yet another year and there would no doubt be a huge party.

We followed the crowd back to the portrait and found it crammed full of the team and far too many students to count, Colin the captain had been hoisted into the air as he showed off the trophy and I noticed that the students weren't all from our house – there were lots from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and I was shocked to see several Slytherin's who were no doubt here to congratulate friends.

"Come on let's find Hugo and Al." Lucy tugged on our arms but I pulled away from her grip.

"You two go ahead, I'm going to see if I can find Scor." I had to shout over the singing and cheers.

"Ok, see you later." I waved to them as they disappeared into the rowdy crowd and hurried back out the portrait hole.

I wasn't sure where to start looking for him, I didn't know the password to the Slytherin common room so I asked a girl who was leaving if he was in there but he wasn't, and I couldn't see him in the great hall so I decided to try the Quidditch changing rooms.

As I walked down the corridor leading from the pitch to the changing rooms I passed the Slytherin team who glared at me angrily – no doubt because of my house. There was one player left in the changing rooms, he looked up when I entered and a small smile replaced the frown he'd been wearing.

"Hey, what brings you down here?" as if the answer wasn't already obvious.

"Take a wild guess." I joked, he was still wearing his Quidditch robes and his white hair was falling across his face damp from sweating.

"You should be joining in the celebrations." Didn't he realise that I had no interest in being somewhere that he wasn't?

"I'm exactly where I should be." I replied simply hands-on-hips so he knew I wasn't budging.

"I don't want you to miss out Lily." Frown lines creased my forehead, why was he trying to get rid of me?

"You don't want me here?" I tried to mask the hurt in my voice; he looked shocked and swept across the room to take my hands.

"Of course I do, I never want to be away from you." I relaxed a little knowing he wasn't rejecting me.

"Then shut up." Then I did something I hadn't planned, _I _kissed _him_, and he seemed just as surprised as I was that I'd done it. After a few seconds of shock he responded enthusiastically lifting me off the floor and pinning me against his body.

"I should lose more often if this is my consolation prize." He grinned when his lips were free.

"It was a great catch Scor." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I've done better, I thought Luca had it at one point…"

"But he didn't get it."

"Didn't make any difference anyway, we still lost." He sighed sadly and slumped onto a nearby bench.

"I'm sorry Scor…" I didn't know what to say to make him feel better so I just stood there awkwardly tugging on my jumper.

"It's not that important." He pulled me onto his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe this year is over already." It seemed like only last week I'd been getting onto the train on the first day.

"I know, this year flew by." He replied twiddling a strand of my hair idly. Normally I looked forward to the holidays but this year I was less enthusiastic.

"The holidays are going to be tough…" I lifted my head and met his eyes, was it possible he was dreading being apart as much as I was? "I've gotten used to seeing you every day, I don't know how I'm supposed to go back to being apart from you…"

"I don't want to be away from you." I could barely breathe, the emotion enveloping us was like a thick fog and it left my skin craving the touch of his.

"You know I'd spend every second with you if I could." I'd never fully been aware of how intense the air around us got when we were alone, we rarely found ourselves totally alone usually there were others in the house or background, and so the overwhelming sense of attraction toward him it awoke within me was both intriguing and terrifying.

He felt it too, I could tell by his smouldering eyes and shallow breathing. He kissed my bottom lip softly, his cool breath washed over my face and I trembled. His lips lingered millimetres from mine for what seemed like an eternity before he kissed me again, this kiss was not as gentle as the others it was rough and hungry, and I kissed him back desperately craving more. My feelings started to creep up on me, slowly taking hold of my senses and reactions, and I gave up fighting them. I shifted on his lap so that I was straddling him, my hands seized his face and I kissed him with desperation as though it would be our last. I felt his hands grasp the back of my jumper and I pressed myself against him, my blood was burning beneath my skin throbbing around my body, a moan rose in his throat and I could hear my own gasps through the kiss.

When it ended we were both breathless and flushed, we sat for a while silently with our foreheads touching waiting for our heart rate's to calm down and our breathing to quieten.

"Do you want to go back to the party?" he asked me his voice trembling.

"No."

"Come to my common room, there won't be many people there." At first the idea scared me, a lot of Slytherin students hated me and my Gryffindor status so I wouldn't be welcome, but it meant time with him away from the others and so it was worth the risk.

"Ok." I climbed off his lap and he took my hand leading me back towards the castle.

I very rarely ventured into the dungeons, it was damp and dimly lit, and the closer we got to the Slytherin common room the colder it grew. He gave the password and helped me inside, I'd never been inside before but it was exactly as I expected. It was a grand room with low ceilings and soft green lighting, the rich carpet was littered with low backed black and dark green leather sofas, and the walls were decorated by skulls, animal horns and dark wood cupboards.

"Wow…creepy." I muttered gazing around the room, Scorpius had been right about there not being many people here, in fact I could only count three students who were all sitting alone their heads buried in books.

"Do you like it?" Scorpius' voice broke the eerie silence and made me jump.

"Oh, well it's really…posh." In my mind I compared it to the messy but warm Gryffindor common room filled with mismatched old furniture and faded drapes.

"Hmm." He leant closer so his lips were next to my ear. "It's a bit spooky to be completely honest." I was shocked to hear him saying this as he was after all a Slytherin but I guessed his bloodline might have something to do with that, I'd never seen Scorpius as much of a true Slytherin anyway he wasn't mean enough.

"Yeah just a bit." I agreed eyeing a skull on a nearby table.

"Come on, let's sit down." I let him lead me over to a large leather armchair and we cuddled up together.

"Shouldn't you get changed?" I asked tugging at the ties on his Quidditch robes.

"There's no rush, I don't have anymore matches this year." A fact that I was very glad of, since we started dating I found Quidditch matches far too nerve wracking.

"It's a lot quieter in here than in the Gryffindor one." I observed casting a scrutinising glance at the silent students.

"Yes well us Slytherins aren't known for our socialising skills." He replied in a hushed tone so nobody else heard.

"You've always been very sociable, with us anyway."

"That's true, but I've never really fit in with the Slytherin stereotype."

"No you haven't and I'm glad." I rubbed his nose with my own and he chuckled lightly.

"It's nice to be uninterrupted for a change." He remarked brushing a kiss across my cheek.

"Yeah." I sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him.

"Would you like to stay at my house sometime in the holiday?" the offer caught me off guard and I sat up straight.

"Really?" spend the night at Malfoy manor…could I handle that?

"You don't have to Lily." He assured seeing my moderately scared expression.

"No I want to…it's just that…well your house sort of scared me a bit." It was, after all, a huge spooky looking mansion surrounded by towering metal fences and filled with photographs of Malfoy ancestors who despised my heritage, oh and then there was his father too.

"Try growing up in it." he grumbled.

"You don't like it?" I hadn't expected that.

"Nope, don't get me wrong it's a great house if you like expensive oversized mansions but it's just not my kind of thing."

"Wow, I never expected to hear you say that."

"Well it's my father's house and he loves it. He inherited it when my grandfather died so I never really had a choice about growing up in it."

"So what is your kind of house?" I was curious; it was a chance for me to learn something new about him.

"Um…well actually I think yours is pretty perfect." I thought of our detached Victorian house in a new light. Growing up I hadn't considered my home to be anything special, not in comparison to the houses some of my fellow students grew up in – such as Scorpius, but really it was a great place.

"I didn't think our house was anything like your taste." I admitted and he laughed.

"It's easy to think that way when you've seen where I grew up but I love it, it's the place I've always felt most at home."

"That's good, it means we won't have trouble picking a house that we both like." As soon as I said it I wished I hadn't. We didn't speak about anything serious or about our future and I didn't want to scare him. In my panic I froze and couldn't think of anything to say to salvage my blunder but I was surprised to see he was smiling.

"We wouldn't have any trouble anyway." He remarked simply.

"We wouldn't?" I was pleasantly intrigued.

"No because I'd get you whatever house you wanted even if I hated It." my heart swelled in my chest with adoration for him and a goofy smile lit up my face.

"Aw Scor…" I felt myself blushing and looked away. He slid a finger under my chin and turned my face back to his.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked softly tracing a finger across my hot cheekbone.

"We just rarely talk about, you know, the future and stuff." I kept my eyes down and nibbled nervously at my lip.

"I know I didn't want to scare you by coming on too strong…" had he really been as worried as I had?

"It doesn't scare me." when I said it I realised how true it was, we'd been together for over four months now and I hadn't doubted for a second that we'd have more months ahead of us.

"When I think of my future you're always in it." he told me honestly, we stared at each other intimately for a few seconds and then his lips pressed softly onto mine and I melted against his chest. I'd always been a bit of a sceptic when it came to true love. I never thought I'd find myself swept off my feet at sixteen.

"Lily listen…" He shifted in the chair so we were facing each other and fear swept through me like ice.

"Oh god, what is it? What's wrong?" the words fell from my mouth in a frantic rush.

"Lily, calm down, breathe sweetheart." He held my face in his hands and I tried to take deep breaths.

"Nothing good ever follows a line like that." I could still hear the fear ringing in my voice.

"Just give me a chance, I promise it's nothing bad." His face was completely sincere and so I swallowed hard and nodded stiffly.

"Ok." He smiled gratefully and brushed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"I don't want to rush this, us, but I don't want you to think that's because I don't want a future with you." My entire body relaxed with relief.

"I know." We hadn't spoken much about the big things in life, we hadn't even mentioned making our relationship more intimate; I blushed at the thought and prayed he wouldn't notice.

"I love you Lily and when I gave you this ring…" he lifted my left hand and traced the silver band with his finger. "I wasn't just promising you my heart I was promising you my life." I gazed into his intense grey eyes and not for the first time thought of how lucky I was that he chose me.

"I keep waiting for you to realise you could do better than me." I admitted sadly.

"Lily…" he took my hands and looked deep into my eyes. "For years you were the only person I thought of, now you're mine and still you're the only person I think of. For me there is nobody better than you." I couldn't think of a reply, I doubted I could even form a coherent sentence so I just poured all my unspoken feelings into a kiss.

"Now cheer up." He tugged playfully on a piece of my hair and I laughed.

"Better?" I asked, smiling and eyeing the fiery orange strands in his hand.

"I love the colour of your hair." He kissed the piece he held and brushed it back over my shoulder.

"Yours is really unusual." I remarked eyeing his silvery white hair.

"Yeah, it runs in my family."

"The red runs in mine." My mother and my grandmother had exactly the same shade as me as did James and all of my uncles. Albus was the only one who'd escaped the curse and inherited dad's black hair.

"What colour do you think our kids would have?"

"They're doomed to become fresh victims of the Weasley curse." I illustrated it by pointing to my hair and he laughed.

"You don't think there's a chance they'd inherit my blonde?"

"Nope, trust me they're doomed." He laughed and stroked my hair tenderly.

"I don't mind if they all get your colour." Silence fell over us and I realised we'd been talking about the future more tonight that we had in the last four months.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." I replied, smiling.

"We will." I noticed the shift from a hypothetical point of view.

"Do you want me to take you back up?" I didn't want to leave him yet and I knew the Gryffindor common room would still be crammed full of celebrating students.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay here." I snuggled against his chest and he wrapped me up tightly with his strong arms.


	22. Holidays

_Hi all, thank you for the reviews, hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

Chapter twenty-two – Holidays

The first week of the holidays passed without any remarkable events, James, Al and I spent much of our time lazing around the house or the garden enjoying the relaxing quiet and the bright weather. Our parents only had one week off work and James had the same time off from his Auror training so the house was almost completely empty as we went into the second week.

"Morning Lils." I looked up from my book to see Al striding sleepily into the kitchen rubbing furiously at his droopy eyes.

"You look rough." I commented returning my attention to the chapter I was reading.

"I know, I had an awful nights sleep but I have no idea why." He dropped into a chair beside me and dragged the jug of orange juice toward him.

"Use a glass." I demanded, in the corner of my eye I'd seen him tip the jug to drink straight from it.

"God you get more like mum every day." he grumbled trudging to a cupboard for a cup.

"You get more like James every day." I countered not bothering to look up from my page as he sat back down.

"Touché…" he downed a glass of juice thirstily and poured a second one.

"Got anything planned for today then?" he seemed determined to ignore the fact that I was obviously trying to read.

"Emma's flooing in at lunch and we're going into town."

"Why?" it was rare that we went into muggle towns, mainly because we could get everything we wanted from Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade.

"There's a book Emma wants to buy, it's by a muggle author David-something I can't remember the surname." I didn't bother adding that we also planned to buy some more clothes; I wanted to avoid any mocking comments. For the first time since he'd joined me he was quiet and I was grateful for the opportunity to read further in my book but his talk was replaced with the loud slamming of cupboard doors.

"Aw crap, there's nothing to eat." He complained banging shut another one.

"Al there's plenty of food in, mum went shopping yesterday."

"Yes but I don't know how to cook half of it, like this…how the hell do I make this?" he held up a jar of pasta sauce and eyed it clueless.

"How are you ever going to survive if you leave home?" he shrugged and shoved the jar back onto the shelf.

"I'll be fine, I'll just stock up on bacon and eggs." All he ever seemed to eat was fried breakfasts.

"You mean you'll just live here until you find a woman stupid enough to marry you and do all of your cooking for you?" I closed my book as clearly reading was not an option with my bother around.

"Actually I'm moving out when I finish school." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Where to?" this was the first I'd heard of him having any plans of leaving.

"James, Scor and I are going to find a place to rent. With the 3 of us splitting the rent it should be pretty cheap."

"Scorpius is going with you?" why hadn't he mentioned this to me?

"Yep, don't look so worried sis we're going to find a place nearby so you'll still see us all the time. You could come and stay, you can just sleep on the sofa or something." It was a painful reminder that soon he and Scor would be in their last year at Hogwarts and I had no idea what would happen to our relationship when I was stuck there for another year.

"I should go and get ready, Emma will be here soon." I stood in a daze and turned to leave.

"Hey do you mind if I tag along? I want to find a café or something that sells hot food." I barely heard him through the panicked thoughts flooding my mind.

"Um…yeah sure." I mumbled hardly caring.

I heard the fire flare up and the click of Emma's heels as she stepped out, I tried to push back my nagging fears that had been eating away at me since the conversation with Al this morning.

"Lily?"

"In here Em." Seconds later she appeared in the doorway in a floaty white sundress pattered with a floral design.

"Wow nice dress." she flushed a little at the compliment and joined me at the table.

"Thanks, my mum got it last week and she's been bugging me about wearing it so I finally gave in." she laughed lightly and sensed the tension surrounding me.

"Lily what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." I took a deep breath and forced myself to cheer up. "Sorry I'm just tired; James kept me awake all night with his snoring."

"You can hear that across the landing?"

"I'm surprised you couldn't hear it too, I'm going to ask dad to put a charm on his room or something so I can't hear him." She was still giggling when Al breezed into the room.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked cheerfully straightening his scruffy t-shirt.

"You're coming?" Emma asked with raised eyebrows.

"Don't sound too happy about it." he retorted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that how it sounded. You just didn't strike me as the shopping type of guy."

"Oh I'm not, I just want some food." He flashed her a cheeky grin and I watched hectic spots of red speckle across her cheeks.

"Isn't there anything here you can eat?" she asked trying to keep her tone casual.

"There's plenty to eat here, he's just too lazy to cook any of it." I told her.

"I'm not too lazy, I don't know how to cook a lot of it." he admitted sheepishly.

"Just follow the instructions on the packet it's not hard Al." I didn't have the patience for him today.

"It doesn't matter; I fancy a nice fry up anyway."

"There's a surprise, come on let's go." I strode off irritably with them both in tow.

The town was heaving with muggles as usual and we had to shove our way through the crowds, Al disappeared hastily at the sign of a café leaving Emma and I to our shopping.

"What do you think of this?" I asked holding a grey top against my chest to study how it'd look on, Emma glanced up from the rail she was sifting through and pulled a face.

"It's ugly." She told me honestly and I scowled at her.

"Not seeing Scorpius this week?" she asked as she eyed a blue dress.

"Hmm?" I was still pondering the ugly grey top.

"You've been a bit quiet and cranky today and you only get like that when you haven't seen him." This snatched my attention from the clothes and I squinted at her sceptically.

"That's not true!" I tried to defend myself but she merely snorted.

"You know I'm right Lily, you've been grumpy all week." I pouted angrily knowing that she was indeed right.

"It hurts to be away from him." I admitted sadly avoiding her gaze.

"Oh Lily." She gave me an awkward hug across the clothing rails. "Why haven't you gone to visit him?"

"His dad's been keeping him really busy, some father-son bonding and stuff you know and plus my parent's were off last week so I spent most of my time with them." The first week of the holiday was always manic.

"When are you going to see him next?"

"I don't know, we haven't had chance to arrange anything." The subject wasn't helping my dismal mood. "You know I really like this top." I added casually trying to tip the conversation in another direction.

"Well I've been pretty bored lately so I had plenty of time to arrange something." I frowned at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" a thrilled smile lit up her face and she looked over my shoulder, I turned around to see what she was looking at and came face to face with Scorpius.

"Scorpius!" I gasped feeling suddenly emotional.

"Hi." He replied coolly but I could see the burning affection deep in his eyes.

"Right well I'm going to try and find Al; someone needs to stop him before he eats the café out of supplies." Emma announced louder than normal.

"You did this?" I asked pointing to him.

"Yep, you've been miserable for days and I got sick of you two dilly-dallying around." She looked very pleased with herself and I grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Thank you Emma, you're the best friend ever." I cried into her hair.

"My pleasure, have fun!" she started to leave.

"Wait, what about the shopping?" I asked holding up the grey top I was still holding.

"We'll come back next week." She assured, she paused again in the doorway and turned to Scorpius this time. "Don't let her buy that." She ordered sternly and I scowled at her.

"I like it!" I grumbled after she'd left, Scorpius cast a scrutinising glance over the top and shrugged.

"Anything would look good on you." I smiled at him gratefully and we suddenly realised that we were together again. I'd scarcely drawn breath when he'd seized me in a passionate kiss, I kissed him back fiercely and we poured the weeks lost affection into every move of our lips. I clung to him unwilling to let go but we were in the middle of a shop and so I reluctantly let the kiss end but kept my arms tightly around his neck.

"I've missed you so much." He told me kissing my cheek.

"I can't believe you're here."

"Come on, let's buy this." He took the jumper from my hands and tugged me towards the counter.

"But Emma said…"

"If you like it then it's yours, just don't wear it around her." He winked at me and handed it to the woman serving.

We didn't do much for the rest of the day, he took me to get a drink and then we found a bench in a nearby park where we sat and talked for hours. When it started to get darker we set off back to mine and found the house cloaked in darkness.

"Hello?" I called wanting to see who was in but there was no reply.

"Nobody in?" Scorpius asked.

"Doesn't look like it." I put the bag containing my new jumper on the table and started toward the stairs. I pushed open my bedroom door and we stepped inside, as soon as I closed the door Scorpius took my face in his hands and kissed me, and this time we weren't in public so we didn't hold back. He backed me into the wall and I grasped at the front of his shirt tugging him against me, the only sound was our frantic gasps and the rhythmic sound of our lips moving as one. He kissed me for an immeasurable amount of time and when he stopped my head was whirling and I was unsteady on my feet.

"Wow…" I leant against him needing the support.

"Yeah…" he whispered his breathing equally as unsteady as mine.

"When do you have to leave?" I couldn't bear the thought of being without him again.

"I'm staying for a few nights." I stared at him disbelieving.

"What?" I blinked at him blankly.

"Al arranged for me to stay for a few days."

"Al was in on all this too?" I could see why Emma would want to reunite us but I wouldn't have guessed Al would help.

"It seems that way." He gave me my favourite lopsided smile.

"I've missed you." I admitted with a contented smile, he replied by drawing me against him and kissing me tenderly, his lips moved softly against mine and soon my head was spinning again. There was a small bang downstairs followed by muffled voices and footsteps.

"Sounds like people are home." He said sadly stroking my hair gently.

"Yeah, we'd better go down." I set off to greet whoever had arrived home and smiled when he held my hand.

* * *

"You're going to spend the night at Malfoy manor? Are you crazy?"

"Oh come on Em it's not that bad." She was sprawled on my bed flicking through a magazine as I furiously routed through my wardrobe trying to find something to wear.

"People have died in that place!" she was so dramatic.

"Not recently!"

"That's not the point is it, you do realise the Dark Lord used that house as his base." I rolled my eyes; clearly she was not going to give up on this argument.

"Emma all that stuff happened a really long time ago, you're forgetting I've been there before and it's actually quite nice." Sure it was cold and spooky but that's just because I preferred cosy little houses to huge grand mansions.

"Well I wouldn't want to be in your shoes anyway."

"Then it's a good job you're not. Now stop moaning and help me pick something to wear." She climbed off the bed huffing moodily and started sifting through my clothes.

"So what do you have planned?" I could hear the strain in her voice as she tried to draw the subject in a lighter direction.

"We're just going to sit and talk, we don't really get chance to be alone often so…"

"Sounds fun." She answered sarcastically.

"Oh well sorry if we're not exciting enough for you." I retorted feeling quite stung.

"Aw Lils I didn't mean that, I just thought he'd have some romantic trip planned or something." She held a black dress against me, studied momentarily, and then shook her head and hung it back in the wardrobe.

"He wanted to take me to a restaurant but I just want to be alone with him for longer than a few minutes." It was unbelievably frustrating that our time alone was always disrupted by people or lessons.

"That's pretty sweet, at least he planned to…Lily!" she glared at me angrily and shoved the ugly grey jumper into my arms. "I cannot believe you brought this!"

"I didn't! Scorpius did…" my defence only seemed to fuel her annoyance.

"That little…"  
"Lily?" my mother's shout interrupted Emma's angry ranting and I seized the opportunity to avoid the conversation.

"Yes?" I shouted back shoving the jumper back into the wardrobe and ignoring the fierce scowls from Emma.

"Scorpius is here to pick you up." A huge smile lit up my face and Emma rolled her eyes knowing her argument about my jumper would have to wait.

"I'll be right down."

"Here put this on." She handed me a red top and a pair of jeans.

"Thanks." I started to get changed and she shoved another set of clothes in my stay-over bag which was already crammed with various toiletries and pyjamas.

"I'll see you when I get back?" we'd planned for her to spend the night as soon as I was home so she could get all the gossip.

"Yep, now go and have fun!" she handed me my bag and shoved me out of the door. Scorpius was waiting for me in the kitchen with my mum who was offering him cookies. He smiled and stood up when he saw me.

"Hi." I said shyly nibbling my lip.

"Hey." I was overly nervous about staying at his house, mainly because I knew my dad and probably my brothers would think something was going to happen between us while I was there unguarded but I was also worried Scorpius might be hoping for that very situation to happen too.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked politely.

"Um…yes." I quickly double checked in my head that I hadn't forgotten anything.

"Thanks for letting her stay Mrs Potter, I'll look after her." I saw my mothers eyes twinkle slightly with unshed tears and she smiled.

"I'm sure you will."

"Tell dad I said bye." I instructed and she nodded. He'd taken Al and James out for the day, some sort of male bonding session I suspected.

"Have a nice time." She called after us as we slipped out of the door. When we were outside Scorpius took my bag off me carrying it for me and held my hand.

"Don't look so worried Lily, we're not going to lock you in a dungeon." He joked.

"There are dungeons?" my voice was strained with shock and a bit of fear.

"No, I was kidding." He kissed my forehead hoping to soothe my anxiety. I noticed we weren't flooing and wondered how we were going to get there.

"Um…are we walking all the way?" he laughed at my foolish question.

"Of course not, my dad's driving us." We rounded a corner onto the main road and parked by the curb was a shiny silver car.

"After you." He flashed me a grin and held open the door to the back seat. I guessed by the leather interior that it was a very expensive car.

"Hello Mr Malfoy." I greeted politely and Scorpius slid into the seat beside me.

"Hello Lily." His father replied with a tight smile, he started the engine and pulled away joining the busy streams of traffic.

"I didn't know your dad could drive." I whispered.

"Yeah he learnt when my mother was pregnant, she got too sick if they apparated." He replied quietly, my eyes flickered to his father hoping he hadn't heard. It was strange to think of cold Draco Malfoy doing something so kind and compassionate for someone, Astoria must be one of the few people who saw a loving side of him.


	23. Alone Time

_Hiya, thanks again for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter!_

Chapter twenty-three – Alone Time

Malfoy manor was freezing cold, I had to bite my lip to stop my teeth chattering as Scorpius led me to the second floor and along a narrow winding corridor. He stopped outside an open door and looked at me rather shyly.

"Ok well…um…this is my room." He stepped aside to let me pass and I wandered into the spacious room. It was painted a glossy white, a double bed was pushed against the wall beneath a large window and various bits of wooden furniture filled the corners. I wandered over to a tall bookcase crammed full of books and loose bits of parchment, I recognised most of the titles but some were new and I guessed they were muggle books. Overall the room was very tidy but by the way his things were laid out I guessed it was usually a messy area and he'd tidied in the hopes of making a good impression.

"You tidied up?" I ventured with a knowing smile, I saw him blush faintly.

"My mother insisted, she's always complaining that it looks like a spell backfired in here." He stayed in the doorway and I tried to decide if it was nerves or an act of politeness so I could look around properly.

"It's really big." I observed casting another glance around the large room.

"It's actually one of the smallest bedrooms but I liked the view." I approached the window to see what it was like and my eyes fell on a breathtaking scene of trees surrounding a vast pond freckled with lilies and fallen leaves.

"Wow…" I breathed amazed.

"Whenever I saw the lilies I thought of you." He was behind me now, his voice was louder than I'd expected and I jumped slightly. "I've spent hours just gazing out of this window." I watched his beautiful features crease into a thoughtful expression. He sensed my gaze and looked down at me affectionately, wordlessly he slipped and arm around my waist drawing me to him and pressed his cool lips onto mine.

"It's a beautiful view." I said breathlessly, trying to reorganise my thoughts after his kiss.

"I don't need the view when you're here." He sat on the bed and leant his back against the wall, I stood nervously deciding where I should sit and he patted the space beside him. I chewed on my lip as my earlier nerves resurfaced. What would I do if he did want us to take the next step and be more intimate? Was I ready for that? We'd been together almost six months so I suppose it was the next logical step but I couldn't help feeling like it was still too soon.

"Lily, are you ok?" he looked worried and I sat nervously on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"What is it?" he'd always been able to tell when I was lying, I sighed heavily and tried to decide how to word my fears.

"Why did you invite me here, for the night?" he seemed confused by my question.

"So that we could spend some time together, didn't you want to come?"

"Of course I wanted to, it's just well…" I couldn't find the words and looked at my hands nervously.

"What is it Lily?" He was really worried now and I felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm just…well we've been together for a while now and…well I thought that you might be planning…or you might want to um…" I sighed in exasperation as I lost the nerve to say it.

"That's why you thought I invited you to stay?" somehow I knew we were talking about the same thing and I blushed deeply.

"Oh Lily." He reached for my hands and pulled me to his side. "Are you really ready for that?" I couldn't meet his eyes.

"No…" I admitted sheepishly.

"Neither am I." I hadn't expected that. I looked at him partly shocked and partly relieved; he laid his hand gently against my hot cheek and smiled kindly.

"Lily, I wouldn't dream of luring you here under false pretences."

"I know but that's what guys want…"

"Not all guys, that's not why I'm with you." He kissed the blush on my cheek and slowly traced the length of my jaw with his nose.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." He reclined back against the pillows drawing me with him and wrapping me in his arms.

"I love you Scorpius." I told him burying my face against his shirt.

"I love you too sweetheart." He feathered kisses across my hair and the last traces of my fears were swept away.

The guest room where I was going to be staying the night was bigger than Scorpius' bedroom; it was beautifully furnished with deep mahogany furniture and an imposing four poster bed. I changed into my pyjamas and left my little bag at the foot of the bed, Scorpius' door was ajar, I pushed it open and my eyes fell on his bare chest. He was standing in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts with his pyjamas in his hands.

"Lily…" he noticed me in the doorway, I gasped and whirled around turning my back to him so I could stop myself staring at his toned chest.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I should have knocked." I stammered feeling the blush spreading across my skin. I couldn't stop my overactive mind imagining the scene again but minus the shorts and I felt mortified.

"It's ok, I'm done now." I turned back around nervously and as soon as our eyes met the scene in my imagination was refreshed and I blushed deeper. Why isn't there a nice big hole to swallow you up when you need one?

"Um…is your room ok?" I knew he could sense the tension pulsing from me.

"It's great, far too big for just me though are you sure you don't want to put me in a smaller one?" I tried desperately to force the images from my mind.

"That's the smallest one." He admitted with a shy smile and I stared at him disbelieving.

"Whoa." That bedroom alone was bigger than my living room and kitchen combined.

"You can come in you know." I realised I was still standing in the doorway. I hastily closed the door and went to sit on his bed. He sat back against the pillows and opened his arms to me, I moved so I was sitting between his legs leaning back onto his chest.

"You're cold." He noticed as his skin touched mine.

"Only a little." But he'd already pulled the duvet up over us and cuddled me close against him.

"Sorry our house is always cold, it's too big to heat up really." I nodded my understanding and we were silent for a while.

"Only a few more weeks until we're back at Hogwarts." He reminded me in an attempt to make conversation, I'd been trying not to think about our return to school.

"Are you excited about it being your last year?" I asked him, ignoring my rising worry about what would happen after he'd left.

"Actually I'm dreading it." I looked up at him and he sighed. "I need to do well in my exams and on top of that I have Quidditch and the constant reminder that it's our last year together." It warmed me to know he was worried about that as I was.

"I've been worried about that." I admitted.

"I know." He kissed my forehead softly and tightened his arms around me.

"What will happen with me at school?" I tensed as I waited for his reply terrified that he might say we'd break up.

"Well…we'll see each other during the holidays and I'll come to Hogsmeade every weekend to meet you." I looked at him a bit shocked.

"You'd do that?" I found it hard to believe he'd go out of his way so much to see me.

"Lily I've been contemplating failing my exams so I have to repeat the year, just to stay with you." My eyes bulged and I stared at him.

"No, no don't do that Scor. We'll work something out." I really didn't realise just how much he felt for me.

"It won't be as bad as we think." He tried to assure me.

"You don't want to break up then?" I asked shyly, feeling almost foolish for thinking it.

"Is that what's been worrying you?" it seemed to make sense to him now and I nodded.

"You really don't understand how much I love you, do you?" he asked, a playful grin playing on his lips.

"It's just hard to believe." I told him shrugging.

"Well get used to it." he gently rubbed his nose against mine and I giggled, maybe he really did love me as much as he said, it was hardly right for me to doubt him.

* * *

"What will you do afterwards?" we were lying back on his bed gazing up at the stars through the window.

"After school?" he asked and I nodded. "I'm not sure, I thought of going to work with my father. I have a good potions grade and it'd be interesting."

"Mmm." I didn't know where I was going to go after Hogwarts, until now I hadn't really put enough thought into it.

"What about you?" I knew he'd ask but I didn't have an answer.

"Um…I don't know. I guess I could go and work at the ministry, quite a few of my family are there so I could easily get in but I don't think I want to. I feel a bit…lost at the moment."

"If I'm honest I'd love to teach."

"Really?" it wasn't something I expected him to say.

"Yeah, but it's difficult to get a post." I wanted to argue but it was true, teaching positions were difficult to come by. I yawned sleepily and he noticed I was drowsy.

"You should get some sleep." He sat up and helped me up. The thought of sleeping in the huge guest room alone wasn't very inviting and I honestly didn't want to leave him. When I didn't let go of him he frowned at me.

"Lily?"

"I don't want to leave you…" I whispered feeling myself blush, his fingers mingled with my hair and he kissed me tenderly.

"Then stay." He whispered against my lips, his cool breath washed over my face and scattered my thoughts, I nodded silently and he pulled me back onto the bed wrapping us both in the covers.

"Sweet dreams." He said pressing his lips softly to my forehead, I clutched his top tightly and nestled my head against his neck, already I could feel myself drifting off and being dragged into the night.

I could feel something warm on my face, it was bright through my closed eyelids and as I started to wake I realised it was the sunlight streaming through the window. I stirred drowsily and felt Scorpius' arms tighten around me keeping me pressed against his body. I smiled against his chest and let my eyes flutter open.

"Morning." He said quietly, brushing a strand of my hair off my face.

"Good morning." I replied cheerfully.

"I love waking up to you." He told me, kissing me briefly and leaving me craving more as always.

"Mmm me too." I nestled closer to him breathing in the delicious scent of his skin.

"Shall I make you some breakfast? I'm the king of chocolate chip pancakes." My mouth watered at the mention of food. I hadn't realised I was so hungry.

"Oh yes please, I'm starving." He chuckled and tossed back the covers.

"Then I'd best do something about that." He flashed me a grin and slid out of the bed, after a sleepy yawn I scrambled out after him and let him lead me down to the kitchen. He wasn't lying about the pancakes, they were the most delicious ones I'd ever tasted and I ended up having a double serving. After Breakfast we walked down to the little pond and sat on the grass together talking about nothing in particular, we discussed books and food and shared some more of our funny childhood memories – most of mine involved drunken Weasley family members. I didn't want to go back home but unfortunately I had to, so after a hug and a rather chaste kiss on the cheek thanks to my dad glaring at Scorpius I reluctantly said goodbye and apparated home alongside him.

It was already dark when we got home and I was utterly exhausted, so after a brief chat with my brothers I excused myself and collapsed into bed to sleep.


	24. A New Arrival

_A huge thank you to all who have reviewed, it means so much to me :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter twenty-four – A new arrival

Something big and soft collided with my head, I grumbled not wanting to wake up yet and I was hit with a second blow. Furiously I opened my eyes and saw Emma standing over me brandishing a pillow.

"Do you plan on getting up at all today or have you turned nocturnal?" before I could answer she swung the pillow around and bashed my head with it a third time.

"Hey!" I complained grasping for it and missing by a lot.

"Get up you lazy witch." She hit me with it again but this time I was quicker, I snatched it off her and swung it violently bashing her with it instead.

"Stop…" I hit her again. "…Hitting me…" and again. "…With the damn pillow." and yet again, she was lying on the floor now laughing as I stood over her.

"Oh good you're up." She mumbled through bursts of giggles.

"God who let you in?" I tossed aside the pillow so she couldn't take it back.

"Al did, everyone else is out." I helped her up off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So how was it? You look about the same, no missing body parts or obvious scarring." She was staring at me through narrowed eyes.

"It was great, I didn't want to leave…" as I said it my sadness came back and I sighed.

"Aw, I'm so jealous. I want to be in love."

"You are." I said flatly and I saw her turn pink.

"It doesn't count if it's unreciprocated." She said quietly. I couldn't argue with her, I knew deep down that my brother did love her too but until he admitted it I didn't want to upset her by building up her hopes.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Well I really need to get something to wear to Scorpius' party." I'd completely forgotten that for his birthday Scorpius was holding a party at his house.

"Oh yes, that's only a few days away." I needed something to wear myself so perhaps a trip to town was just what we needed.

"Exactly, so get dressed and let's hit the shops."

The town was less busy today, I guessed it was because most of the muggles were at work, but it was crowded with kids enjoying their time off school. We wandered into yet another clothes shop.

"Do you want to get some food after this? I'm feeling a bit hungry." Emma asked as she squinted at a blue dress decorated with sequins.

"Sure." I agreed, not really listening. I was trying to think what I could get Scorpius as a present, boys were always more difficult to buy for than girls and I had absolutely no idea what he'd want.

"Oh my god Lily, this is perfect for you!" she thrust a red and white polka dot blouse against me and admired it.

"Um…" I couldn't really see what it looked like.

"Red really suits you." She stated letting me take the shirt from her, it was made from a thin floaty material and had a cropped collar, and I had to admit it was very pretty.

"Which do you prefer?" she held the blue dress up and then replaced it with a pink one.

"Um…the blue one." Honestly I had no idea. I was barely concentrating; my mind was far off trying to figure out what to buy Scorpius.

"Yeah you're right, come on let's pay and then go get some food."

All the way home I felt ill, my temperature was slowly rising and I was gradually feeling more nauseous. Emma tried to drag me to the hospital to get checked out but I insisted she was just overreacting and it was probably just lack of sleep. We got back to my room and I sat shakily on my bed taking deep breaths and trying to calm my frantic heart.

"Maybe I should get a message to your dad." She suggested in panic.

"No, really Em it's nothing."

"Lily you've gotten really pale." She was pacing back and forth anxiously.

"I'm fine…" I couldn't finish the sentence; I bolted from the room and rushed to the toilet where I was violently sick. I was crouched on the floor panting when Emma rushed in.

"Oh my god, Lily are you pregnant?" I could hardly believe what she was saying.

"No!" I exclaimed, horrified that she could think it.

"Well how can you be sure, have you taken a test?"

"Emma! We're not…like that, we don't…" thankfully she knew what I meant and relief washed over her face.

"Oh good, I mean it's not that I wouldn't be happy for you it's just…well you're a bit young."

"It's probably just food poisoning or some kind of bug." I got up and rinsed my mouth under the tap.

"I'll get you a glass of water." She offered.

"Thanks." I went back to the bedroom as she drifted off to fetch water. I realised that if Emma thought Scorpius and I were sleeping together then other people probably did too. I knew I couldn't stop people thinking things but it bothered me that they might be talking about us in that way.

* * *

I was fully well again by the time the day for Scorpius' party arrived. I eventually managed to decide on a present for him, getting him a pair of tickets to a Quidditch game thanks to my mum's contacts with her old team mates from the Holyhead Harpies.

Emma spent the night so we could help each other get ready and in the afternoon the others flooed in with their dates. Hugo was taking Lucy, even though she'd been invited individually, now that she was back from her trip with her parents and Rose was taking Drew. I hadn't invited anyone because my date was the guest of honour, neither had Emma or Al who were both avoiding asking each other. James was taking a blonde girl called Daphne who he'd met at the ministry; she was also training to be an Auror.

We all crowded into the living room holding our presents and arguing over who was going first.

"I vote for Lily." Al announced loudly followed by several agreements.

"What? No way, one of you can go first." I retorted, folding my arms across my chest furious that they were all ganging up on me.

"Come on Lils, he's your boyfriend." Rose urged in her best pleading voice.

"What about if the room is full of people, I don't want them all staring at me!"

"If his family is there then it's you they're going to be staring at anyway, we're just his friends." I scowled at James furiously but I knew I was defeated.

"I hate you all." I muttered as I clambered into the fireplace, they all grinned at me as I gathered a handful of floo powder.

"Good luck!" Emma wished me with a sympathetic smile.

"Malfoy Manor." I stated loud and clear as I threw the floo power and the green flames surrounded me. I hardly dared to look around when I arrived but was relieved to see only one person was in the room.

"Lily!" Scorpius reached to help me out of the fireplace and kissed me gently.

"Happy birthday." I said brightly handing him the little white parcel in my hands.

"Thank you." He smiled gratefully and kissed me again as the others started to arrive.

"Bloody hell, can't you two spend one night without being fused together." I shot Al a bitter scowl and Emma shoved him.

"Shut up, it's his birthday I think that entitles him to kiss his girlfriend without you going on like a grumpy old man." She snapped, the three of us stared at her in disbelief as Hugo and Lucy arrived.

"What's going on?" Hugo asked seeing our startled expressions.

"Emma just managed to shut Al up." Scorpius told him, grinning.

"Nice one Em. Here you go, happy birthday Scor." He passed over his present followed by a birthday wish and hug from Lucy.

"Hey, happy birthday dude!" James shoved his way through us and slapped him on the back.

"Cheers."

"Oh this is Daphne, Daphne this is Scorpius." He politely shook her hand.

"Happy birthday." She said with a strained smile, I felt sorry for her she'd had to meet so many new people today it was obviously daunting. Rose and Drew came stumbling out looking flustered and I guessed they'd spent a few moments smooching before following us.

There were more birthday greetings and jokes before Scorpius led us down to the room where the party was being held, it was downstairs in what I'd previously assumed was just a basement. I had idea how the room usually looked but I got the impression that it'd been completely transformed. The stone walls were covered in enchanted glitter, huge sashes of coloured material swooped from the centre of the ceiling where an impressive crystal chandelier hung. There were various chairs and cushions arranged in circles creating private little seating areas and there were serving tables loaded with food and drinks.

"Wow."

"Blimey Scor…"

"You guys sure know how to decorate." He laughed as we all gazed around in awe and I noticed that the room was actually filled with lots of other people.

"It's time to meet my family." Scorpius whispered in my ear before grabbing my hand and dragging me off towards the first crowd of people.

I'd been through far too many introductions to keep count but I was glad that his family wasn't as big as mine, most of them were friendly and welcoming but I suspected those were the relatives from his mother's side. The last person I was to meet was the one I'd been dreading since I arrived.

"Lily, this is my grandmother Narcissa." Draco's mother eyed me sternly and made no attempt to greet me.

"Hello, it's wonderful to finally meet you." I tried to sound enthusiastic as I held out a trembling hand, she stared at my face for a few moments before her gaze shifted to my outstretched hand and then she snarled in disgust.

"You expect me to shake hands with a Potter?" I winced from her cruel tone and snatched my hand back swiftly, this was not going to go well I could tell.

"Don't be like that grandma, that was a long time ago and Lily was only being nice." Scorpius said soothingly laying a hand on the elderly lady's shoulder but she merely turned her scowl on him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Scorpius, associating with _blood traitors_." She hissed the words at me like they were intended to cause me physical pain.

"My family are not traitors," I replied firmly, she looked surprised that I was arguing with her. "If anything it's your family who are the traitors for murdering innocent people." She rose weakly out of her chair and glared at me with a fury that made me tremble.

"How dare you insult my family you vile little…"

"Don't finish that sentence." Scorpius snapped at her interrupting her insult.

"You would defend her? She is the daughter of a Weasley Scorpius, you cannot pollute our bloodline with such filth." I flinched away from her insult and saw Scorpius' expression turn furious.

"Do not call her that." He said through gritted teeth, his grandmother narrowed her eyes and studied him suspiciously.

"Her family are a disgrace to the wizarding world." Ok now I was angry, I stepped toward her and glared at her furiously.

"Every member of my family risked everything they had so that you and everyone in this room can sit where they are today unscathed."

"Unscathed, you would say I am unscathed? I lost my husband you ignorant girl."

"My family lost more than that and you only lost him because he chose greed and power over what was right."

"I will not let you talk about Lucius that way." She launched for me then, frail bony hands seized my blouse in a death grip and she yanked me toward her, a strong arm came around my waist snatching me out of her grip and Scorpius pushed me protectively behind him. He had his wand out pointed threateningly at his old grandmother and she laughed cruelly.

"Are you going to attack your own grandmother Scorpius?" his face was murderous as he stared at her and her laugh faltered.

"If you lay one finger on her again I will."

"So you're choosing a Potter over your own family?" she asked giving me a disgusted look.

"If you're making me choose then yes, I will choose Lily." I hardly believed what he was saying but I had little time to think about it, Narcissa's expression was furious and I suddenly worried that she wasn't as harmless as she looked.

"You are a disgrace to this family, you do not deserve the name Malfoy." She spat at him but Scorpius didn't budge, he kept his position standing in front of me protectively as the old lady turned and walked away. I noticed most of the room's occupants had been watching the exchange and after a sympathetic look from Emma I felt the tears flood my eyes and I rushed from the room.

Standing out in the garden I angrily wiped away the tears that refused to stop falling and ignored the cold breeze stirring around me and making me shiver, footsteps told me someone was approaching but I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Lily," he said softly appearing at my side, I glanced across at him and saw the pain in his eyes as he saw my tears.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in an agonised voice.

"It's not your fault, I knew she would never accept me." Draco may have reformed from his old ways and gained a new perspective on life but Narcissa stood firm to her beliefs and was loyal to her husband even after his death.

"I'm sorry for what she said to you." I mumbled sadly recalling her telling Scorpius he didn't deserve the family name, he merely shrugged and looked up at the dark sky.

"It's me who should be apologising, the things she said to you were much more unforgivable." I could tell he was still angry, I could hear it in his voice and I turned to face him.

"Thank you, for defending me, you really shouldn't have done it though." I wasn't worth having his family hate him or think he was a disgrace.

"Yes I should, I love you Lily and if they can't accept that then I'll walk away." I stared at him horrified that he would defy his family for me.

"Scorpius…" I began to argue but he pressed a finger to my lips silencing me, he moved it away only to take both of my hands in his and look at me intently.

"You are my life Lily, you are my future, so if they're going to make me choose then it's an easy decision." I looked at him seriously for a while and then sighed sadly.

"We've had some pretty rubbish birthdays this year haven't we?" I said remembering the disastrous fight at the Burrow and now this, he laughed softly and nodded.

"We have but I'll make it up to you next year, I promise." I didn't care about the birthday really as long as he stayed with me then every day felt better than a silly birthday.

"Let's go back inside, it's freezing." He kept hold of one of my hands and led me back into the house, the room was swimming with chatter again and I was relieved to see that one person in particular had left the party permanently.

The rest of the night was filled with chatter, bad dancing – particularly from Al – and excessive rambunctious laughter. Most of the adults stayed together and talked privately while we all messed around and had fun doing impersonations of each other. Rose and Drew left at midnight, James popped out to take Daphne home but came back a bit later and we all decided to spend the night putting the many Malfoy guest rooms to good use.

While the others were getting changed for bed I wandered down the hall to Scorpius' room and knocked on the door. Moments later it opened a crack and he pulled me inside shutting it swiftly. He was kissing me then and I lost track of everything else, he backed me onto the bed and crouched over me his lips never leaving mine. I grasped the front of his shirt and pulled down closing the gap between us and pressing the length of his body against my own.

"Stay with me." he whispered between kisses.

"Ok." I agreed, since the night I'd stayed over the week before I felt so alone going to bed without him. In the days leading up to the party we'd all been a bit apprehensive about how well it would go with us all in the same house as the Malfoy family but actually it had gone very smoothly – if you overlooked the incident with Narcissa.

A string of loud bangs woke us. The room was cloaked in darkness so it must be late or very early. Scorpius groaned and squinted at me still half asleep as the banging continued.

"What is that?" he grumbled struggling to wake up.

"I don't know." I mumbled rubbing my eyes hoping to keep them open easier.

"LILY, SCORPIUS WAKE UP!" Emma's shrill yell pierced through the door and we both groaned again, the banging was her fist hammering on the door.

"God I'm going to kill her." I said bitterly as I climbed over Scorpius and out of the bed, I stumbled through the darkness to the door and tore it open. Outside stood Emma, James, Hugo, Lucy and Al who still had his fist raised. Apparently I'd be right about the cause of the banging but wrong about the initiator.

"What?" I demanded angrily.

"You guys have to get dressed, now." Emma ordered, peering past me to make sure Scorpius had heard.

"Why? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Victoire's having the baby." James interrupted and my eyes bulged.

"Now?" I could hardly believe it.

"Yes, so get dressed we have to get to the hospital."

"Ok, give us a minute." I closed the door and rushed back into the room, Scorpius was already pulling on his jeans over his pyjama shorts and I grabbed my clothes frantically. The others were waiting eagerly at the front door when we both went running down the stairs.

"Ok James is going to take Hugo and Lucy, your parent's are outside so your mum is going to take me and Al, and Lily you'll go with your dad and Scorpius." Apparating was definitely the quickest way to get there and it wasn't really safe to travel with more than two people alongside you so we had the perfect numbers for pairing between those who were old enough and had passed their apparition test. James, Hugo and Lucy disappeared with a loud pop and the four of us remaining rushed outside to my parents. My mother seized Emma and Al's hands and they were gone instantly.

"Ready?" my dad asked, I gripped Scorpius' hand tightly and we nodded. He laid a hand on my shoulder and we were sucked into the vortex. A few painfully uncomfortable seconds later my lungs expanded with air and my feet hit the grassy grounds outside the hospital. The others were waiting for us and we all ran towards the building.

"Hi, we're here to see Victoire Lupin." My dad told the aging receptionist, her eyes panned over each one of us and she arched an eyebrow.

"Fourth floor, room six hundred and two." She said sternly, clearly not happy about the number of us visiting, we ignored her hostility and rushed off to the lift eager to get to Victoire. Teddy was waiting with many more of our extended family and I could see why the lady had been so displeased by our arrival.

"How is she?" my mother asked eagerly as hugs were passed around.

"They're just checking her over but they think she should be ready to go in soon." I assumed he meant ready to go into the labour room.

"I can't believe we're going to have another baby in the family, it's been too long since the last one!" my grandma was obviously thrilled by the prospect of not only a new baby but her first great-grandchild too. Teddy noticed me standing sleepily at the back and rushed over to hug me.

"Congratulations Teddy, I can't believe you're going to have a baby!" he'd always been like third brother to me and I could feel myself getting emotional.

"Thanks Lily, listen Vic and I were talking and well we would be thrilled if you would be godmother for us, to the little one." I stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds before gasping as the request sank in.

"Me…? You want me to be godmother?" he grinned at me happily.

"Yes. Please Lily it'd mean the world to me, you've always been the little sister I never had." I shrieked happily and hugged him.

"Of course I'd love to!" I could barely contain my own excitement and a door opened as a doctor stepped out. We all fell silent and waited eagerly to hear what she was going to say.

"She's ready to go through to the labour room but I can't let all of you in there."

"Oh no, only I'm going in." Teddy replied, looking equally excited and terrified.

"Ok well, right this way then please." She led him off and the rest of us all settled into the various seats lining the corridor setting ourselves up for a long wait.

The hours dragged by and we did our best to occupy ourselves as we waited, several people dozed off including Emma and Al who were sprawled on a sofa together and the rest of us chatted quietly or paced around anxiously.

I was sitting on Scorpius' lap resting my head on his shoulder and trying desperately not to fall asleep, I wasn't sure how long we'd been waiting but sunlight was now streaming through the many hospital windows so I guessed it'd been a long time. Suddenly Teddy burst through the double doors looking exhausted and covered in sweat.

"It's a girl." He announced before he was swallowed by a huge outburst of cheers, congratulations and hugs.

"We've named her Annalise." He told us, this was followed by a series of aw's. While the others asked him questions about his new daughter and checked on how Victoire was doing I turned to Scorpius who looked utterly exhausted.

"I'm a godmother." I said, fully realising it myself. He smiled kindly and stroked back my messy hair.

"Lucky Annalise." He replied sweetly, he gave me a quick kiss knowing nobody would notice amidst all the excitement. I returned to resting my tired head on his shoulder not having the energy to do anything else and my dad approached us.

"Hey dad." I tried to sound cheerful but it was a poor attempt.

"Scorpius' mother dropped your stuff off at the house so I'll take you home to get some rest." I hated to admit it but I was so happy to leave. I needed to sleep.

"Ok." I agreed gratefully. Scorpius wound his arm around my waist and supported my weight as we followed my dad outside; waiting for us was my mum with James and the others. We kept in our previous pairs and apparated back home where my parents returned to the hospital and the seven of us trudged silently up the stairs. We all drifted off to different rooms even though none of us had agreed on where we were sleeping, Scorpius helped me into bed gently and I exhaled happily as my head hit the pillow. He kissed me on the cheek and moved to leave but I caught his shirt in my hand and pulled him back, he didn't have to ask why, he just climbed into the bed beside me and cuddled me against him as we drifted off into much needed sleep.


	25. Back to School

Chapter twenty-five – Back to School

"I can't take potions!" I exclaimed, horrified at the mere suggestion.

"Oh come on Lily."

"You got an outstanding, you can handle it." I glared at my satisfied boyfriend who was grinning broadly.

"Fine but you're helping me pass that exam, I expect full-time coaching." I jabbed a demanding finger into his chest and he laughed.

"Anything you want dear." He took the hand I was poking him with and kissed the back lightly.

"Ugh." Al made a puking motion with his fingers and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take it with you Lily, that way we can be partners." I beamed at Hugo gratefully.

"Thanks Hugh!"

"Do any of you know who Gryffindor has potions with in sixth year?" Lucy asked, looking hopeful.

"Ah Lucy you're in luck, I'm pretty sure it's Ravenclaw." James informed her, lighting her face up with a triumphant smile.

"Yep, we have it with Hufflepuff so that fits." Scorpius told her, reinforcing her happiness that she would share that class with Hugo.

"Then I think I'll take potions too." She noted it on her paper.

"Right well to even the numbers I'll sign up, what do you say Lils want to be partners for another two years? Make it a full run." She winked at me and I giggled.

"Sure, another lovely two years filled with me angrily abusing my cauldron and burning holes in our books." She laughed and scribbled the subject down on her list. We'd all gotten together to plan our subject choices aided of course by Al, Scorpius and James. So far we were basically taking all the same classes except for Lucy who dropped Defence against the Dark Arts and took Ancient Runes instead.

The next day was the last day before the start of our new term and we spent it rushing frantically around Diagon Alley gathering everything we needed for our New Year and classes.

"I'm telling you, they're all full." Al stated again and I sighed.

"Al will you please shut up." I requested, knowing it was a useless attempt.

"There's bound to be space in one of them." Emma said optimistically as we all made our way further down the train in search of a compartment.

"Why do we always end up doing this?" Hugo complained as we all bustled through the crowds of students on the train trying to find seats at the last minute.

"I blame Al." I offered receiving a sharp shove from my brother.

"Well I blame you, if mum had stopped hugging you earlier we might've found somewhere to sit before all the first years stole the good compartments." I hated to admit it but his argument was more fitting.

"Will you two give it a rest for five minutes please?" Emma complained massaging her temples with her fingertips.

"We'll find somewhere, we always do." Scorpius assured, clutching my hand tighter as we squeezed past a large group of third years.

"Quidditch season starts soon Scor, are you ready to get beaten again?" Al was undeniably confident.

"It's not going to happen Al, it's your turn this year." He retorted, equally as confident.

"What's that mean?" I giggled at the worried expression on my brother's face.

"I'm captain this year and Gryffindor's rein is over." He winked at Al and I stared at him in shock.

"You didn't tell me they made you captain!" I accused, surprised and proud.

"There was a lot going on, it slipped my mind." More questions were thrown at him by Al and Hugo who were no doubt trying to find out what strategies he was planning so that they could counter them.

"Come on man, we're friends you can tell me." Scorpius was refusing to give up his planned team roster.

"Not a chance." Scorpius replied and we all laughed at Al's disgruntled expression as we kept up our search for some empty seats.

It was tricky getting back into the routine at Hogwarts and our lessons were much more intense now, I found myself having to go to bed earlier because I was so tired from the bigger work load and Al and Scorpius seemed to be suffering similarly now that their N.E.W.T.s work was under way.

I rushed from my Charms room and hoisted myself onto my tiptoes searching the crowds for his white head, beside me Emma dropped her books sending them scattering across the floor and almost tripping up a few passing first years.

"Oops, sorry!" she scrambled to gather them up and my eyes found what they were searching for, I rushed to him and he hugged me lifting my feet from the floor, I wrapped my legs around him and he kissed me briefly.

"Mm I missed you." He told me rubbing his nose against mine; I giggled and kissed the tip of it.

"Ah, to be young and in love…" Mr Higgs mused observing us from his doorway which we were currently blocking.

"Oh sorry professor." I apologised unwrapping myself from Scorpius and dropping my feet back to the floor. We were both blushing but he was kind enough not to embarrass us further and joined the crowds of students heading to the great hall for supper, Emma had managed to pick up her things and was scowling at a first year who'd be complaining at her.

"There you are!" Lucy panted as she rushed over to the three of us.

"Hey, what's going on?" she took a few seconds to catch her breath.

"They've announced the Halloween ball." Emma and I exchanged excited looks.

"Why haven't we heard anything until now?" I asked eagerly.

"Well decisions are a bit messy these days without a headmaster you know." Since McGonagall's rather sad retirement Hogwarts had been without an assigned headmaster or headmistress, apparently they were still deciding who should take the post so currently they were jointly heading the school.

"Oh my gosh this is so exciting!" Emma said happily.

"I know I hope it's fancy dress." we started walking towards the hall with Lucy and Emma trailing behind excitedly chatting about the upcoming ball. Scorpius wound his arm around my waist and held me against him as we walked; I leant my head on his shoulder and listened to my girl friends' excited conversation.

"Hey did you guys hear about Halloween?" Emma asked as we reached the table where Al and Hugo were sat already elbow deep in food.

"Oh that ball thing?" Al asked through a mouthful of cottage pie.

"Yes! Isn't it exciting, I think they're going to hold it in here this time." We all started piling our plates with food.

"I bet it'll look magical after it's been transformed." Lucy said in a dreamy tone as she gazed around the huge room. I was picking the meat out of my pie and dumping it on Scorpius' plate, in return he was passing me his mushrooms which I loved.

"I was kind of hoping they wouldn't hold one this year, I hate balls." Al complained.

"Do you think there'll be a theme?" Hugo asked, ignoring his cousin's obvious dislike of the subject.

"I'm guessing it'll be a Halloween theme." Al replied sarcastically eyeing me and Scorpius oddly.

"Well I'd guessed that much Mr Smarty-pants." He retorted icily. "What I meant was do you think there'll be some sort of built in theme? Like a masquerade kind of thing?"

"That would be awesome!" Emma squealed happily, I speared another piece of steak with my fork and tossed it onto Scorpius' plate; I noticed Al watching me and mouthed the word 'what' at him but he merely shrugged and looked away.

"Oh we should all go to Hogsmeade to pick out our outfits." Lucy suggested much to Emma's delight.

"Do you think we'll need costumes? Oh I really hope so." It was the happiest I'd seen her in a long time. Scorpius held his fork out to me with a mushroom on the end, I went to bite it off but he poked my nose with it smearing gravy on me, I laughed and pulled it off the fork with my teeth. He kissed my nose wiping away the gravy and then kissed my lips softly.

"God you two are really in love huh?" we turned to look at Al, both equally confused.

"You've only just realised that?" Emma asked him incredulously to which he shrugged.

"Well I just thought you fancied each other, but you're actually in love. It's sickening." I scowled at him and threw a shove at his shoulder.

"Aw don't be so mean, I think it's sweet."

"Thank you Emma." I said gratefully and she smiled smugly at Al.

"Blimey my sister is going to be a Malfoy." He shuddered playfully and Scorpius threw a carrot at him. I laughed casually with the others but inwardly I thrilled at the thought of being married to Scorpius. It meant being with him for life, living with him and having children with him. I kept my eyes on my food so that he couldn't see my desire for it burning in them. As the others delved further into talk of the upcoming dance I realised Scorpius hadn't denied Al's statement and a small seed of hope was planted within me.

I was lying on one of the sofas by the crackling fire in the common room, my homework had exhausted me and I was happily dozing in the quiet. I was rarely alone and so my mind was running wild with thoughts, I'd been trying very hard not to think about Al's mention of me becoming a Malfoy because it was hard to hide how much I wanted that to be true someday. My tired mind began to relax and I felt sleep drawing me in.

"Lily!" I barely had a second to register Al's voice before he dived onto the sofa crushing me.

"God Al get off me." I grumbled wriggling out from under my heavy brother; he just laughed and flung an arm around me forcing me to lie beside him.

"How are you my lovely sister?" I eyed him suspiciously, where was all this friendliness suddenly coming from?

"Are you drunk?" I asked, trying to figure out why he was behaving so strangely.

"No!" he seemed insulted by the accusation.

"Right…ok."

"You've changed a lot since you got with him you know." He said suddenly, looking at me with an oddly reflective expression.

"With Scorpius?" I clarified, unsure if I was on the same page as him.

"Yeah, you're a lot happier…you laugh a lot more."

"Oh, I didn't notice." I admitted trying to look back over my memories and see how I was behaving any differently.

"I like it, it reminds me of when we were kids and you used to be so bubbly." I didn't quite know what to say to that so I said nothing. We lay side by side silently for a while and I treasured the moment as one of the rare times when we were affectionate towards each other.

"He really loves you Lily." Al told me breaking the silence.

"I know." I smiled at him.

"We all really laid into him when you first got together but he just stood there and took it." I shifted so I could see his face better and stared at him

"You were mean to him when I wasn't around?" I glared at him furiously.

"Come on Lils, he's a Malfoy and he's older than you! What were we supposed to think?"

"Didn't you at least give him the chance to explain that I wanted to be with him?"

"Of course we did. Then we were just mad at him for snogging our little Lils."

"Please tell me you didn't threaten him…" I let the annoying pet name slide and gave him a pleading look, he avoided my eyes guiltily.

"Well…"

"Albus!" I rarely used his full name; it was usually only when I was angry.

"Don't yell at me it was James!" I thought of my red haired older brother and sighed.

"What did he say to him?"

"Oh you know the usual threat of broken legs and never setting foot near you again." I groaned and covered my face with my hand.

"God I'm surprised he stayed around." I grumbled miserably.

"He thought he deserved it for sneaking around with his friends' sister."

"Nobody hit him again did they?" this was the first time I'd heard the details of any such conversation and I wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything.

"No." he assured me and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good."

"I'm just saying he went through a lot with us and the family but he never once thought of leaving you." There was something in the tone of his voice as he told me, a hint of reverence for his best friend for staying true to me.

"I still can't believe I broke Teddy's nose." I grumbled covering my face with my hand shamefully.

"You've always been hot-headed, like mum." He told me, flashing me a cheeky grin.

"I love you sis, I know I don't tell you often but I do." I felt tears stinging my eyes as he hugged me.

"I love you too Al, thanks for being there for me." he'd always looked after me, especially when I'd first come to Hogwarts and I'd been terrified Al had taken me under his wing and helped me settle in.

"Right well I'm off to bed, goodnight sis." He planted a kiss on my forehead and hopped off the sofa.

"Night." I called after him.


	26. Halloween Ball

_Sorry for the slightly later update than normal, I've started a new job so naturally I was exhausted and stressed out of my mind! Anyway here's the next chapter, this one is actually in two parts so the next bit will follow soon. Enjoy and thank you all for the awesome reviews!_

Chapter twenty-six – Halloween Ball

The weekend before Halloween we decided to spend our Hogsmeade trip picking our outfits, instead of a traditional costume party the theme had been set as a modern ballroom sort of thing with regal dresses and newly fashioned tuxes. Hugo had been right about one thing though, it was a masquerade ball and so we all needed masks too.

Emma, Lucy and I were walking around the outside searching for the guys; we'd arranged to meet them out front so we could head to Hogsmeade together. We were a tad late because Emma and Lucy couldn't decide what to wear and I ended up dozing off on my bed while I waited for them.

"There they are!" Lucy pointed ahead of us where the three boys were walking casually by the lake, I ran towards them and dived onto Scorpius' back. He hooked his arms around my legs and I laid a kiss on his cheek.

"Bloody hell Lils you almost gave me a heart attack!" Hugo gasped patting his chest above his heart.

"Sorry Hughie." I giggled from on Scorpius' back, he held me easily as though I weighed little more than the t-shirt he was wearing. Emma and Lucy caught up with us.

"I suppose you three are going to take all day to get your dresses." Al commented as we walked.

"Hey! Not all of us take hours to decide." I retorted with a scowl.

"You're just odd." He argued, Scorpius replied for me by pushing my brother and almost tripping him up. We all giggled as Al stumbled to regain his balance.

"Ok this isn't a fair fight if you're going to help her." He grumbled and I planted another kiss on Scorpius' cheek.

"You just don't like to lose." Scorpius said, grinning.

"Oh shut up." We all laughed and even Al couldn't stop the grin that crept onto his face. I hopped down from Scorpius' back and he wound an arm around my waist instead.

"So what colour dress are you going to be wearing?" he asked me.

"You'll have to wait and see." I replied flashing him a cheeky smile, honestly I had no idea what I'd be wearing; I normally just picked the first thing I liked.

"Ok how about this one?" Emma came sweeping out of the changing rooms in the twelfth dress she'd tried on – in _this_ shop. This one was a deep blue satin number that puffed out in ruffles around the hips.

"It looks great Em." I told her in the most enthusiastic tone I could manage.

"Yeah, it's definitely better than the white one." Lucy agreed. She was clearly paying more attention than I was.

"I think I preferred the purple one." Emma decided, twirling in front of the mirror to get a better look at the dress.

"Why don't you buy that one then?" I suggested looking down at the bag sitting by my feet that held my own dress, I got it from the first shop we visited and that was about four hours ago. Even Lucy had managed to find one she liked in an earlier shop.

"Yeah I think I will there aren't any more shops to check anyway." I breathed a sigh of relief as she disappeared back into the changing rooms hopefully for the last time. It was hard to believe we'd visited every clothes shop here and that Emma had tried on every dress they sold. I was starving, we'd agreed to meet the guys for some food after we'd picked out our dresses so I was eager to get going, and of course I missed Scorpius but I didn't admit that to them.

I peered through the crowds of wizards in The Three Broomsticks searching for him, beside me Emma and Lucy were deciding how they were going to style their hair for the ball, finally I saw them waiting at a table laughing about something.

"Come on." I grabbed Emma's wrist and started to drag them through the crowd to the guys' table.

"Lily!" Scorpius leapt up and scooped me into his arms with a sigh of relief.

"I missed you." I whispered, sure that the others wouldn't hear over their argument about us taking too long. He replied by scattering kisses across my face, I giggled happily and kissed his lips. The kiss lingered and I thrilled as he traced his fingertips down the curve of my neck.

"I see you got your dress." he said noticing the bag hanging from my wrist.

"Yep, from the first shop too."

"Let's see it then." He reached for the handles but I swung it away from his grasp.

"No! You'll have to wait." I said firmly and he pouted, an action which only made him more attractive and I had to resist the urge to throw myself at him.

"You're mean Lily Potter." He said in a mock upset tone.

"Well you have no patience Scorpius Malfoy." I retorted, grinning. He laughed and kissed me again quickly before we sat down with the others. Al passed me a mug of butterbeer and I mouthed him a thanks.

"Do you think there'll be dancing at this ball too?" Hugo asked, looking rather distressed. The rest of us frowned at him incredulously trying to decide if it was a serious question.

"Um…it's a ball Hugo, so yes I'm pretty sure there will be dancing." Al replied, I could tell he was trying very hard not to sound sarcastic.

"Great…" Hugo mumbled looking sadly at his drink.

"Is that bad?" Emma asked, obviously as confused as the rest of us.

"I can't dance…" he replied in a small voice avoiding Lucy's eyes, previously the guys had spent most of the other balls just stalking around the snacks table or tripping people up but this year they would have real dates and I knew they were scared about having to dance.

"I don't think any of us can mate." Scorpius told him reassuringly.

"Yeah I'm just going to go in there and hope for the best. As long as I stay on my feet I'll be happy." The image of Al sprawled on the dance floor after falling flat on his face filled my mind and I stifled a laugh. They all frowned at me curiously and I cleared my throat forcing the image from my head.

"Sorry." I mumbled hoping they wouldn't ask questions.

"They could have offered some sort of dance lessons." Hugo complained glumly.

"Oh they did that when my dad was at school." Emma recalled cheerfully.

"Yeah, apparently it didn't have the desired effect though." I pointed out, remembering my parents telling me the story and Emma's smile faltered.

"Oh, yes I forgot that part." She admitted dimly.

"Why what happened?" Lucy urged.

"Didn't your parents tell you about it?" I asked her and she looked suddenly scared.

"No, my parents are muggles." All of us but Hugo stared at her blankly, I could scarcely believe that I didn't know that after months of being her friend and I guessed I wasn't the only one who hadn't had a clue.

"They are?" Emma asked, blinking numbly. Lucy nodded, glancing fearfully in Scorpius' direction; even with muggle parentage she'd have heard the stories of the Malfoys' past obsession with blood purity.

"My mum's a waitress and my dad's a chef."

"Is that how they met, at work?" Scorpius asked out of interest and I noticed her fearful expression retreat slightly that he didn't seem to be upholding his family's past opinion.

"Yes, dad said he spent so much time staring at her he burnt half of his meals." We all smiled at the sweet story and she seemed to relax a bit knowing we weren't bothered by it.

"So we're coming to your house for meals in future then?" Al asked playfully and she laughed.

"Dad loves having visitors; he says it gives him an excuse to show off. I was going to invite you all round next holiday but I wasn't sure if it'd be a problem…my parents not being magical I mean." I noticed her eyes flicker at Scorpius again and I repressed a surge of anger that people still judged him on his family.

"It makes no difference to us." Al replied honestly and the rest of us nodded.

"My mum's muggle-born." Hugo told her, though I suspected she already knew. A few moments of awkward silence passed and I exchanged a sympathetic glance with Scorpius feeling his discomfort.

"Ok I er…I feel like I should say something." He announced, clearing his throat and breaking the silence. Lucy looked immediately worried like she may have offended him.

"I'm sorry Scor I wasn't saying…I mean I didn't…"

"It's ok Lucy, considering my family reputation when it comes to this um…subject I expect people to be a bit…wary." He smiled sadly and I touched his hand comfortingly.

"I know you're not like them." She said honestly, trying to keep her smile steady.

"Honestly I'm not." He shrugged casually and the atmosphere around us seemed to lighten.

"The offer is there though, if you'd all like to come round sometime." She said cheerfully.

"Well that depends." Al replied wearing a serious expression.

"Oh, on what?" her smile faltering as worry began to creep back.

"On whether there'll be any meat served!" we all sighed in relief and I slapped my greedy brother on the back.

"Of course, I'll ask dad to make some steaks. It's one of his specialties actually."

"I like him already." I rolled my eyes but Lucy just giggled.

"But what happened with the dance lessons? You never told me." she realised moments later.

"Oh, well they were a complete failure." Hugo replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah apparently the boys were too shy to ask any of the girls to be their partner." I informed her, eyeing Scorpius pointedly.

"And when they finally did get a partner they were too embarrassed to pay attention to any of the lessons so they learnt none of the moves." Al added avoiding Emma's gaze, my brother wasn't much of a dancer himself and I knew that should he get the courage to ask Emma to dance he was sure to end up just like the boys in our parent's year – nervous, clumsy and embarrassed.

"It's not a big deal really." Emma said with a casual shrug.

"I know we can hardly be expected to move like a professional."

"I'll take bets on how many times Al's going to trip up. I'm going for twice." Scorpius piped up withdrawing a scrap piece of parchment from his jeans pocket.

"What the hell man, you're supposed to be my best mate!" Al replied in mock outrage.

"I reckon it'll be at least three times." Hugo said nodding confidently.

"No way, minimum of five." I argued eyeing him up and down.

"Great now my own sister is betting against me." he grumbled.

"Well I think you're all wrong, I don't think he'll fall at all." Emma said confidently, receiving a grateful grin from Al that sparked a blush to spread across her cheeks.

"Lucy, would you care to take a guess?" Scorpius asked, she thought about it for a few seconds before giving Al an apologetic look.

"I'm going to agree with Hugo on this one."

"Ok, closest guess wins. Pool your bets." He tossed a handful of coins onto the table which was closely followed by several more from the others and my own two galleons.

"Fine, put me down for four." Al said glumly tossing another galleon onto the pile; Scorpius chuckled and scribbled it onto the parchment. Despite the anxiety over how I'd look and whether I'd behave like a complete idiot while dancing I was looking forward to the ball quite a lot.

* * *

"Come on Lily it looks fine!" Emma insisted, her voice wearing thin from frustration. I scowled at my own reflection for the millionth time and shook my head violently.

"No, it's too low. I need to alter it." I replied firmly, we were arguing over the neckline on my dress because I felt like it was cut too low and showed too much of my chest. Emma however was insistent that it was perfect. Ignoring her angry sighs of protest I snatched the needle and cotton off Lucy who was stitching another row of sequins onto her mask.

"Hey!" she complained, pouting angrily.

"Sorry Luce, just let me borrow it for a second." I hastily threaded the needle and knotted the end of the cotton. Then turning back to the mirror I very carefully stitched closed an inch of the neckline.

"How did you learn to sew without magic?" Lucy asked watching me curiously.

"Oh my aunt Hermione taught me, she likes us all to have a bit of muggle culture because she's muggle born, you know." I smoothed out the material so that my patching up was completely unnoticeable and Emma scrutinised it with narrowed eyes.

"Wow not bad Lils you can't even tell!" she announced, impressed.

"Oh thanks." I was barely paying attention; I'd returned to assessing the dress in the mirror and decided the neckline was still too low.

"Right that's it." I grabbed my wand off the bed and with a quick flick the plunging neckline transformed into an elegant halter neck that curved up to my chin.

"Oh Lily…" Emma grumbled because she'd loved the old design. While I was adjusting things I gave my wand another swish and the hemline of the dress rose from the floor to just below the knee. I was bound to trip over it if I left it dragging along the floor like it had been. The one thing I did leave the same was the colour, a lovely bold red that went really well with my hair which was currently hanging in neat straight locks.

"Actually that suits you more." Emma decided casting another evaluative glance over my newly styled dress.

"Thanks." I gave her a grateful smile and Lucy finally finished stitching on her extra sequins.

"Ok I'm ready." She stood up and slipped the mask over her head setting it comfortably over her eyes, she straightened out her dress and looked at us hopefully.

"Do I look ok?" her dress was a soft cream with little spaghetti straps and entirely covered in sequins, the lower half was a huge panel of white feathers falling to just above her knees and her beautiful raven hair was pinned back.

"Oh Luce you look gorgeous!" Emma gushed emotionally; she always got overwhelmed whenever we had to dress up for anything.

"You look amazing, Hugo won't be able to stop staring." I gave her a playful wink and she flushed pink.

"Right my turn." Emma carefully slid on her own glittery mask with silver beaded edging and gave us a dramatic twirl. Her purple silk dress fell to her feet in flowing layers and the strapless bust was embellished with silver embroidery and beading.

"Dazzling as always." I told her truthfully, honestly Emma was one of the most attractive girls in our year and it had always been a surprise to me that she never dated but of course now I understood it was because of her lingering feelings for my stubborn brother.

"Right lets go." We hurried to the door and I realised I'd forgotten my mask.

"Oh bugger, hold on." I rushed back to my bed and snatched up the velvet eye mask, I shoved it on trying not to disrupt the big red feathers sprouting from the sides. We hurried down the stairs where most people were stood waiting for their dates or chatting idly. I could hear the music drifting out from the great hall and my eyes fell on three guys waiting anxiously.

"That's them." I whispered pointing to the three figures fidgeting nervously, we exchanged smiles and giggled like giddy teenagers.

"Wow Al cleans up good." Lucy remarked, we all looked down at the figure pacing back and forth that was clearly my brother, He was dressed smartly in a navy blue tux with a matching plain blue mask, I noticed he's tried to comb back his unruly black hair. Beside him stood Hugo anxiously fiddling with the buttons on his dark green velvet jacket, I noticed his neatly tied bowtie and smiled affectionately. He was trying so hard to impress Lucy, even though we were the same age he'd always seemed younger than I was and it was unusual to see him growing up.

Lastly my eyes fell on the third figure, leaning casually against a stone pillar donning a smooth white suit; my irresistibly handsome boyfriend was the only one of the three who looked completely at ease. His white hair flopping over the edges of his silver mask and his hands shoved casually in his pockets. He was perfect and he was mine.

"Come on." I grabbed their wrists and dragged them down the stairs before their dates went mad with nerves. They noticed our approach and I giggled as they all stood up straight.

"Good evening ladies." Al greeted in his best suave voice and I couldn't help but laugh. He shot me an angry scowl as I was clearly ruining his chances of impressing Emma. I mimed the action of zipping my mouth closed and turned instead to my grinning boyfriend.

"Hi." I said trying to sound casual though my heart was racing in my chest, he looked so amazing it was hard not to be nervous, even if we were already a couple. For a moment he didn't say anything, he just gazed at me with an odd faraway expression and I nibbled my lip anxiously.

"Wow Lily, you look….perfect." I almost sighed with relief but my breath caught in my throat from the intensity in his eyes. I was grateful for the feathers on my mask for concealing most of my blush and hoped the dim lighting would hide the rest.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I replied cheekily, working to keep my tone light. He continued to stare at me, a mix of amazement and awe and I struggled to breathe. He lightly placed his hands on my waist drawing me to him and pressed the lightest kiss onto my trembling lips. The thickness of the atmosphere around us was scary and I worried about my ability to ever form a coherent sentence again.

"Are you two just going to stand there all night?" I realised we'd just been gazing at each other for quite a while and forced myself to turn to my brother breaking the hold Scorpius' eyes had over me.

"Um…no, sorry." I mumbled, smoothing the material of my dress and hiding my face from their prying eyes.

"Let's go inside, I want to see what they've done to the hall." Lucy had been itching with excitement over the decorations all night and she eagerly led the way into the crowded room. It was breathtaking, the floor had been polished and glistened under the soft lighting of the overhead strobe lights, all of the walls had been filled with extravagant coloured trimmings and small round tables lined the perimeter.

"Oh don't they all look lovely!" Emma gushed clutching her hands to her chest and gazing around at the many students filling the hall. There were so many contrasting colours from the different costumes and it looked like a scene from a book watching them all weave through each other on the dance floor disguised by masks.

"Shall we dance?" Scorpius asked offering me his hand, I blushed again feeling the eyes of all my friends on me.

"Aww…" Emma crooned and I let him lead me onto he crowded dance floor. His hand pressed cautiously to the curve of my lower back and I felt an unusual quiver deep in my stomach from his touch. Why was I feeling this way? He'd touched me lots of times before so why should it feel any different now?

"I love how red looks on you." He complimented casting another glance over my scarlet dress, I flushed with pleasure and looked at the floor to hide it.

"Thanks." I mumbled shyly keeping my eyes low, he gently tugged me closer to him pressing our bodies together as we moved slowly to the soft melody. I could feel the heat of my own body merging with the cool of his, it was curious how we were always contrasting temperatures, I felt my fingers trembling on his shoulders from the close contact and wondered again why I was reacting so strange to his touch all of a sudden. I gave myself a mental slap and tried to shake off my bizarre nerves.

"So, is it all you dreamt?" he asked breaking the silence, I frowned at his question and our gaze met for the first time.

"What do you mean?" now it was his turn to frown.

"Isn't this the sort of thing that girls dream about, dancing at a ball with a handsome prince?" He flashed me a cocky grin and I giggled slapping his chest playfully.

"I don't know, it's not what I dream about anyway." He looked slightly disappointed by this and pouted.

"Well what do you dream about then?" I knew his curiosity was prickling now, it was an opportunity to do a bit of prying.

"I dream of you, of being with you…"I paused before saying the next word, wondering if I should or not but I saw a flicker of affection in his eyes and it gave me courage. "…Forever." I added quietly, looking away as a flutter of nerves was reawakened in my stomach. With the hand that wasn't on my waist he lifted my chin gently forcing me to look into his intense grey eyes, I could see the emotion burning deep within them. He leant toward me slowly, almost teasingly and kissed me light as a feather. I held onto him for support as I melted in his arms. We'd kissed many times before but never like this, his lips brushed across mine sensuously and there was a brand new edge of longing in the way he held me, my head was spinning – the air was coming too fast and too shallow. His lips broke free, both of us needing air and he laid his cheek against mine.

"Some dreams come true." He whispered, I could hear his voice quiver as a result of the kiss and realised my heart was hammering against my ribs. Desire was burning inside me, unusual and scary, my body was flooded with alien sensations that I didn't understand. I was barely aware of the masses of other students around us or that we were still swaying to the melody.

Scorpius brushed my long hair over my shoulder and his fingers lingered on my exposed skin, gently caressing and leaving a trail of goosebumps under his touch. I closed my eyes and tilted my head as his fingers slide down my arm and into the palm of my hand. I vaguely noticed that the song had ended and the band began to play a much more upbeat number, I was grateful when Scorpius gave me a kind smile and led me off to one of the tables. Neither of us was in the mood for any energetic dancing.

"Can I get you a drink?" he offered, having to raise his voice to be heard over the loud music.

"Yes please." I shouted back, he gave me a quick kiss before disappearing into the sea of people. I let out a long sigh and relaxed back into the chair, I scanned the room for the familiar faces of my friends and spotted them dancing like maniacs. Al was jumping around and waving his arms like someone had dropped ants down his shirt and Emma was in fits of giggles watching him, they spotted me watching and my crazy brother shook his rear at me playfully.

"Ugh…" I complained before bursting out laughing as he fell over his own feet and landed in a heap by Emma.

"That's one!" Hugo shouted to me indicating our ongoing bet about the amount of times Al would fall over. I laughed again and Scorpius appeared at my side carrying two drinks, he handed me one and sat in the chair beside me.

"Oh god is he dancing?" he asked spotting my brothers peculiar display.

"I think so, though someone could have hexed him and you wouldn't tell the difference." I replied sipping the cherry flavoured drink.

"If this is how all Potter's dance then I think we should keep you seated." I gasped at him horrified and slapped his arm.

"I'll have you know I'm a very good dancer." I informed him ignoring his chuckling, I looked back over at my brother who had grabbed Emma and was forcing her to partake in his bizarre dancing style.

"Clearly not a family trait…" Scor muttered as he dissolved into laughter again, as we watched Al managed to step on the bottom of Emma's dress and was sent sprawling back across the floor dragging her with him. We all laughed at the display and the pair scrambled back to their feet with lots of blushing on Emma's part.

"That's two!" I shouted over at them causing another wave of laughter to erupt between us.

"It's going to be one hell of a night." Scor said shaking his head and he was right.


	27. Explanation

_Hi all, thanks again for all the fabulous reviews, here's the second part of the Halloween Ball chapter. Also just to let you know this story will end in chapter 30 but I am writing a direct sequel that will start where this one ends and will follow the friends through a bit of life after Hogwarts and some important stages of life and relationships so I hope you'll all read that one too :D_

_I have a poll up at the moment because Harry is going to get a change of job in the sequel and I wanted to know what you all thought would be the better position for him so please vote! :) _

Chapter twenty-seven – Explanation

A few hours later my feet were aching from dancing, my chest hurt from laughing and Al's total was up to four falls. Emma, Lucy and I were twirling around and head banging like crazy people to a rock number that the band was playing, I was starting to wonder how on earth our masks had stayed on through all this and I didn't want to think about how messed up my hair would be.

"Too dizzy, need to sit down!" I shouted over the music, my two friends nodded and returned to giggling like schoolgirls as they jumped around. I hurried over to the table where Scorpius, Al and Hugo were sitting and collapsed dizzily into an empty chair.

"Blimey Lils you should see your hair." Al muttered trying to stifle a laugh. I hastily smoothed down my knotted locks and shot him a scowl.

"At least I managed to stay on my feet." I retorted, he pretended to stab himself in the heart dramatically and I rolled my eyes.

"That one hurt sis." He said in a fake hurt tone. The song morphed into a familiar pop tune and Hugo gasped.

"Oh this song is awesome, come on lets go dance." He hurried off over to Lucy and Emma and started dancing with them, Al was gazing over at them with a glassy expression and I decided it was an opportune moment to try and talk to him. I caught Scor's eye and nodded towards the others, he took the hint and hurried over to dance with them leaving me alone with my solemn brother.

"She looks nice tonight doesn't she?" I said after a moment's silence.  
"She always looks nice." He replied, his eyes never leaving Emma.

"Al why won't you ask her out, it's obvious you like her." He sighed and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"You wouldn't understand." He said sadly and I huffed in frustration.

"Why don't you try me, she's my best friend after all I think I deserve to know why you're breaking her heart." I knew my words would hurt him, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and raked a hand through his floppy hair.

"This is my last year Lils."

"Yeah, so?" I frowned, feeling like I was missing something obvious.

"I never told you this but after school I'm going travelling." He met my gaze and I could see the fear in his eyes, fear of my reaction and what I might think of him.

"Ok, travelling where?" I still didn't quite understand what this meant.

"I don't know exactly yet, I'm going to pick somewhere then head over there and just move on when I want to. I want to get out and see the world Lily, there's so much we haven't even read about and I just want to break free."

"Well how long are you going for?" if he wanted to go off on some adventure to find himself then fine but he can't just desert his friends and family.

"I don't know, months, years maybe. I'm not setting any rules, I just want to live freely." I stared at him shocked and felt anger bubbling inside of me.

"You're going off to god knows where for years?!"

"I said it might be years."

"Al you can't just up and leave, it's not fair on mum and dad, or on us." I pointed across to where the others were dancing and laughing happily, it would crush them when he left.

"I know it's not but I have to do it, I don't feel right here anymore, I need to find myself." I sighed and slumped sadly in my seat, the idea of losing a brother was weighing down on me and I tried to ignore the sadness it was awakening.

"I don't see what this has to do with Emma." I decided to try and steer the subject in a less depressing direction.

"It has everything to do with her."

"How?" I demanded getting annoyed by his vague answers.

"If I started seeing her now it would break her heart when I leave." I scoffed angrily and shook my head at his naivety.

"You're already breaking her heart you idiot." He recoiled slightly at the harsh tone of my words.

"Maybe but at least this way it'll be easier for her to move on."

"Oh for heavens sake, Albus you are a complete prat you do realise that right?" he stared at me blankly and I sighed miserably. "She loves you, you fool, and no matter how far you run or how long you're gone that won't change."

"But…"

"Yes she might eventually date other people because we'll convince her she needs to get over you but she'll always harbour those feelings for you hoping that one day you'll reciprocate them."

"I already do reciprocate them." I sighed, was he deliberately being awkward to annoy me?

"Fine then she'll always be waiting for you to act on them, if you think that by disappearing to another country will just wipe all of her affection away then you're sorely mistaken."

"It doesn't matter, she'll be better off with some guy who's around and can look after her."

"She doesn't want that, she wants you. Are you blind?"

"Just forget it Lily ok, I will not build her hopes up just to let her down when I leave." I sighed again, clearly this conversation was going nowhere, my brother was just too stubborn to see that he was making the wrong choice. Irritated and I suspected a bit upset he stood up and stalked off towards the refreshment table, Scorpius noticing his departure quickly excused himself from dancing and hurried back to my side.

"Is everything ok, he looked pretty upset?"

"He's an idiot." I said flatly and let my boyfriend pull me against his chest in a comforting hug.

"You can't push him Lily, he needs to realise he's making a mistake in his own time." I pulled back to look at his face and frowned.

"You knew about this, about him going away?" Scor scratched nervously at his head and nodded.

"He told me and James about it a while ago when I was at yours, I didn't want to say anything because I was hoping he'd change his mind eventually but he seems pretty set on it." I slumped miserably against his shoulder and felt the sadness tugging at me again.

"I hope he's not gone long."

"Me too." He agreed, holding me close and brushing a comforting kiss across my forehead. We sat cuddled together as the lights dimmed and another slow song began.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, stroking my hair off my face. Ten minutes ago I would have jumped at the chance but now I just wanted to stay here with him and feel comforted by his embrace.

"No, I'd like to stay right here." I told him nestling my head against his smooth jacket and inhaling the beautiful scent of his skin that was entirely Scorpius.

"Come here…" he reached down and scooped up my legs draping them across his and lifting me onto his lap, his strong arms wound around me holding me securely to his chest and I sighed gently. I'd done a lot of sighing tonight. As we sat together my eyes wandered to the couples dancing and I spotted Al with Emma, her head was resting against his shoulder and she was smiling contentedly. I wished so much in that moment that I could just make my best friend happy but my stubborn brother had always done things the hard way.

I was grateful that our heated discussion hadn't ruined the night's atmosphere, there was much more dancing and most of it was embarrassing displays from my shameless brother but we were all still laughing merrily and enjoying the party.

Deciding my aching feet needed a rest I returned to my seat and let the others boogie to the latest song the band were playing, I had to admit the music was great and there were hardly any songs I didn't like.

I pulled off my red shoes and leant forward to gently massage my sore soles, not for the first time tonight I was grateful that I'd picked the flats and not the scary heels Emma had tried to coax me into wearing. I dreaded to think how painful my poor feet would be now if I'd given in and taken her advice. I was utterly amazed that she was even still standing herself considering she was in a pair with a least five inch heels.

"Hey gorgeous!" before I even had chance to look for the owner of the voice a broad built seventh year dropped into the seat beside me and a heavy arm was flung around my shoulders almost knocking me off my chair.

"Oh…" I grunted as the breath was knocked from me and I dropped my shoe.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss Potter." He pulled me towards him and I had to lean awkwardly to stop myself sliding off the edge of the seat, he was slurring his words and his breath smelled strongly of alcohol. Clearly someone had smuggled in some Firewhiskey.

"What's a beautiful little thing like you doing sitting down? You should be dancing!" the last bit came out as a more of a shout and I cringed away from him unable to cover my ears because his arm was still clamped around me tightly.

"Actually my feet are hurting, I was just resting." I told him hoping in vain that it would get rid of him. His reaction was an exaggerated shocked expression and he yanked me closer to him.

"You don't need to rest, you need to dance!" again with the shouting, I was beginning to fear for my poor ears. The boy, who I still didn't recognise, leapt to his feet yanking me out of my chair and tried to pull me toward the dance floor again.

"No, no really, I'd just like to sit down for a while please." I begged pulling against his grip.

"But you need to dance!" did he really think that the more he repeated that the more convinced I'd be? He tried again to pull me towards the floor and I used all my strength to fight it, my efforts faltering when the foot still missing a shoe slipped on the varnish and I stumbled forwards. If it hadn't been for his strong grip on my arm I would've been sent sprawling across the floor.

"That's it, come on." He took advantage of my loss of balance and yanked me forwards again, where the heck was Scorpius when you needed him?

"Back off Aaron she said she wants to rest." I looked over my shoulder at my saviour, a Slytherin student from my year, Emery I think his name was but it was difficult to recognise him from behind the black mask he wore. Aaron looked thoroughly disappointed that his efforts had been thwarted – he clearly thought he was beginning to succeed in his persuasion attempts – and he miserably loosed his grip on my arm. I stumbled backwards slightly and Emery's hand on my back steadied me.

"Dude why are you such a spoilsport!" the older boy poked his tongue out like a young child and turned his gaze back to me.

"I'll be back for you later sweetheart, you owe me a dance." The pet name Scorpius often used for me sounded so dirty on his lips and I couldn't help but cringe. Thankfully he turned on his heel and stumbled off into the crowds in search of a new victim no doubt.

"I can't thank you enough." I poured the words out sincerely as my attention moved to my saviour. He chuckled and walked with me as I hobbled back to my seat, my footing uneven from my still missing shoe.

"My pleasure." He replied kindly, offering me the red shoe he'd retrieved from the floor. I took it smiling gratefully and slipped it back onto my cold foot.

"It's Lily right?" he asked taking the seat beside me.

"Yep and you're…Emery?" I asked nervously hoping I wasn't wrong, by his grin I guessed I wasn't.

"I am indeed." I realised we had a few classes together but we'd never spoken, I put it down to the silly barrier that seemed to stand between our two houses.

"So how come you're not dancing?" he asked casually, I glanced over to where my friends were all twirling and giggling happily amidst the other students. My eyes lingered a little longer on Scorpius who was spinning Emma around and trying very hard not to trip on her dress that had billowed outwards from the movement.

"I just needed to sit down for a bit, my feet are absolutely killing me." I told him, I watched his eyebrows arch either in surprise or disbelief.

"So that's the truth then, I thought you just made that up to get rid of Aaron." I laughed at his assumption.

"No, it's a good idea though. I'll have to remember that in case it happens again."

"Well he did say he was coming back for you." He pointed out with a cheeky wink; I cringed and slapped my hand to my forehead dismally.

"God don't remind me. I'm actually hoping he's going to pass out from the drink and I'll be safe." He tossed back his head and laughed heartily, it was strange how well I seemed to get on with him since I rarely conversed easily with strangers. Especially not Slytherin's – with the exception of Scorpius of course but I'd never considered him real Slytherin material.

"It's highly likely but maybe I should stick around just in case, or at least until your boyfriend returns. You are still with Scor right?" I couldn't decide if it was just a harmless question or if there was motive behind it, his tone was too hard to judge.

"Yeah I am." He seemed quite surprised by this though I suspected it was the answer he'd been expecting.

"Wow that's got to be about seven months now."

"A little over that, yes." Was it strange that he knew how long we'd been together? It had been a front runner in the gossip lines since it happened though so I guess half of the school knew how long it had been.

"Not bad, I have to admit I didn't think it'd last." I was partly hurt by this and turned in my seat to face the dark haired boy.

"Why wouldn't it last?" I demanded trying not to sound too hostile.

"Well you're just so different, not to mention there's never been a successful relationship between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin." I seriously doubted that in all the years Hogwarts had been around there had never been a lasting partnership between the two houses. "And let's not forget who your fathers are, I mean it's like a wizarding Romeo and Juliet." I vaguely remembered the muggle play that my Aunt Hermione had read to me as a little girl, it was much more extreme than our situation but I suppose there were some similarities.

"Well none of that stuff matters if you're in love." I replied cringing inwardly at how much I sounded like a valentine's card. He didn't seem bothered by my corny reply, he merely shrugged and nodded.

"That's true I suppose. At some point you must've felt like everything was stacked against you though." I considered this for a while and truthfully there had been moments when I'd worried it might be too much. After all the arguing and the fighting it really did seem like the odds weren't in our favour. I realised Emery was still waiting for a reply and forced myself out of my reflective mood.

"I guess I worried sometimes but none of it affected us, in fact as cliché as it sounds it probably made us stronger." Was I really sitting here pouring my heart out to a complete stranger? How unlike me this behaviour was and yet I didn't feel at all uncomfortable.

"Hmm, well Scor's a lucky guy I'll give him that." I flushed from the compliment and averted my eyes to the floor thankful that the dim lighting would hide the colour in my cheeks. I always felt oddly uncomfortable whenever someone other than Scorpius complimented me but I didn't want Emery to think I was being rude or ungrateful.

"Oh, this is my cue to leave." I looked up to see what he meant and noticed Scorpius approaching us looking rather worried.

"Hey, everything ok?" the question was directed at me but Emery answered regardless.

"I spotted Aaron Summers drunkenly ambushing her and decided to stick around in case he came back." Scorpius eyed him suspiciously deciding whether or not to believe him, I gave him a reassuring smile and he reluctantly seemed to accept the younger boy's account.

"Right well I'll look after her now." Even I could detect the protective tone in his voice and my heart swelled in my chest at the trace of jealousy he was showing.

"You got it, I was just holding down the fort until you got back anyway. Nice talking to you Lily." He rose from his seat and gave me a quick smile. I was sorry that he felt like he had to leave as soon as Scorpius showed up but I selfishly wanted to be alone with my boyfriend. It seemed foolish admitting it but in the few minutes we'd been apart I missed him.

"You too, I'll make sure to bug you more often in Transfiguration." I shared a few other subjects with Slytherin but that was the first that came to mind.

"Sounds good, bye." He'd walked away before I could reply and I quickly turned back to Scorpius who seemed to be giving me a once over with his eyes, checking I was exactly as he'd left me and looking for any signs either boy had manhandled me.

"I'm fine Scor really." I assured him patting his arm gently; he frowned still not entirely convinced.

"Did he touch you?" he asked fiercely, I could see an emotion burning deep within his eyes – the need to protect.

"He tugged on my arms a bit but nothing violent, he didn't hurt me or anything." I added the last bit after seeing the anger fuelled within him from hearing someone had been rough with me.

"Lily you shouldn't have kept talking to him after he did that, he probably thinks that sort of behaviour is ok." I frowned not understanding, I hadn't spoken to Aaron at all after Emery had gotten rid of him, and then it clicked – of course Scorpius thought I'd been talking about Emery.

"Oh no, Emery didn't do that, sorry I got muddled up. Aaron tried to pull me up to dance, he'd had a bit too much to drink I think and he is quite a bit stronger than me, but Emery showed up and got rid of him for me." I watched as he digested the information and saw his expression relax a little, I knew he wasn't trilled about someone else filling the role that was unquestionably his but I also knew he would be glad that someone had at least fended off Aaron's forceful advances.

"I'm not leaving you again." He said firmly wrapping his arms around me, I would've argued that it wasn't necessary for him to stay with me all the time but I was just glad to be back with him and so I didn't care. In truth I never wanted to be away from him anyway, it was almost painful when we were apart. Just when had I turned into this soppy version of myself? I was no better than the hopeless girls from romance stories who I'd so passionately criticized growing up and yet here I was thinking exactly like they did.

"Are your feet still hurting?" he asked lifting my legs across his lap again to relieve the weight off them.

"Um…yes a little, I think I've done enough dancing for one night anyway." My mask was starting to irritate me and I wanted to take it off, it was also getting quite chilly and my exposed skin prickled with goosebumps. I shuddered delicately and seconds later Scorpius had draped his warm jacket around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully and he brushed a light kiss across my cheek. We sat for a few minutes silently, just enjoying each others company and the peaceful melody the band was now playing.

"I think I'll go to bed." My words were muffled by a yawn I failed to stifle, I was reluctant to leave him but the fatigue was really starting to get a hold of me now and I needed the rest.

"Come on, I'll walk you back up." He helped me to my feet and wound an arm around my waist so he could support most of my weight as we walked.

"You don't have to leave too you know." I felt guilty dragging him from the party too.

"Lily there's no point in me being here if you're gone." I felt almost foolish for thinking otherwise, if it was the other way around I wouldn't want to stay without him. I smiled up at him adoringly and let him lead me up the stairs to where my bed was waiting.


	28. Home for Christmas

_Hi all, sorry this chapter was a little later than the others but I've been swamped with my new job, so much stress in such a short time I feel like I have a permanent headache :( But enough complaining here's the next instalment and we're just two chapters from the end now but never fear I've already started writing the sequel which will be called 'One love, One Lifetime' so I hope you'll all keep reading and telling me your thoughts :)_

_Merry Christmas (early I know but I just love this time of year! It's possible that I wrote this with a Santa hat on xD) _

Chapter twenty-eight – Home for Christmas

Could it really be Christmas again already? Time seemed to have flown by lately and I could hardly believe I was on the train home again.

"We're here!" Lucy practically leapt out of her seat as the train pulled into the station, she was particularly eager to get home today because her parents had gotten her a dog as a present – it was all we'd heard about since she got the letter weeks ago.

"Ok I'll see you guys soon, remember you're all coming for dinner!" she flew out of the door before any of us could reply and for a few moments we just stared blankly at the door.

"I don't think I've ever seen her move that fast." Hugo murmured, a wave of laughter passed around us and we gathered up our things.

"See you at the Burrow." Emma called before she disappeared into the sea of students hurrying off the train, Al and Hugo followed her out arguing about the new Gryffindor keeper and I turned to Scorpius to treasure the last few moments we had together.

"You'll be at the Burrow?" I already knew the answer but needed to hear him say it to reassure me.

"Of course." He gently stroked back my hair and held my face between his hands.

"This never gets any easier you know." I grumbled no matter how often we were apart I always seemed to suffer just as much as the last time.

"I know, it gets worse." He gave me a small smile and softly stroked my cheeks with his thumbs, I took a deep breath trying to hold back the emotion that was threatening to burst through my calm façade.

"It's only two days." I chanted for the millionth time since we'd boarded the train, no matter how often I said it I couldn't bring myself to accept it wasn't a long time. It felt like an eternity already.

"Have a good Christmas sweetheart." Hearing the pet name he so often gave me tugged at my heart and small pained tears welled in my eyes breaking through my defences, I forced them back and sighed as I tried to regain my posture.

"I love you." I told him almost desperately, my voice quivering from the upset I was trying to hide.

"And I love you." He illustrated his words by kissing me tenderly and I clung to him in a fierce hug.

"Come on we'd better go." I reluctantly released my grip on him and let him lead me out.

The platform was flooded with families as usual, all hugging and chatting enthusiastically, I spotted my own parents deep in conversation with my Uncle Ron and Rose.

"Scorpius." The icy voice could belong to only one man, turning around we were met by Draco Malfoy striding towards us and I felt Scorpius sigh beside me.

"Hi dad." He greeted politely, Draco nodded stiffly and gave me a tight smile that I took to be a hello. I knew it was still difficult for him to be friendly with me but at least he was civil, I only hoped in time he would at least like me, maybe wishing to be loved by my boyfriend's father was asking too much.

"Are you ready to go?" Scorpius didn't answer his father's question, instead he turned to me and gave me a long hug. I didn't expect more, he was still uncomfortable being affectionate towards me in front of my family and I guessed it was because I had an overprotective father and two very overprotective brothers watching over me.

"Merry Christmas." I tried to sound as cheerful as I could in the circumstances and he smiled gratefully.

"I'll see you soon." He whispered touching my red hair glumly.

"Bye Mr Malfoy, have a nice Christmas." Draco looked rather surprised by my wishes and momentarily stood numbly, he blinked sharply and seemed to get a hold of himself again.

"Thank you, you too." I threw him a bright smile and hurried off over to my parents with one last wave at Scorpius through the crowds. If I tried not to think about his absence it was almost bearable. I barely had time to draw breath before James had seized me in a violent hug knocking my feet from beneath me.

"Bloody hell James you're going to crack a rib one of these days." I exclaimed gasping for breath, he laughed heartily and set me back down so that I could get a much gentler hug off my mother.

"Rose was just telling us she's going to meet Drew's parents for the first time next week." I hadn't even realised they were still together, how ignorant I was becoming lately letting myself be consumed by my love for Scorpius. I made a mental note to seek out my cousin at the Burrow and be sure to ask how their relationship was doing.

"Oh that's cool." I replied because I didn't know what else to say.

"Hermione loves him, I think she's already started planning the wedding." My dad added rolling his eyes.

"You really think they'll get married?" Al asked, screwing his face up in a mix of disbelief and hatred for the tradition, my dad opened his mouth to reply but was cut off my mother.

"Not anytime soon, Rose isn't the type to get married young. She's much too level-headed." I reflected on my mothers words trying to determine if I was the same as Rose, Scorpius and I had never really spoke about marriage but I had no doubt in my mind that one day we would, and if he did ask me would I accept? I was still thinking about that as we made our way to the car, if I did agree to marry Scorpius young what would that make me in my mother's eyes? Would I be considered reckless or impulsive? Would she think I was making a mistake and that I should wait until I was older?

Christmas was pretty much the usual, I was woken up at some ungodly hour by my brothers who seemed to convert back to their insufferable 10 year old selves during this holiday and then the day was filled with the usual excited opening of presents and eating far too much food.

Years ago when I'd been younger Christmas was something I looked forward to all year long, I started getting excited about it months before it arrived and the night before I would go to bed and just lie awake for hours unable to sleep until eventually exhaustion drew me in. But now it was just another holiday, I still loved exchanging presents and lazing around the house like slobs after my mom's massive Christmas dinner but in general my excitement over it all had died down a lot. Perhaps it was an age thing, or maybe it was that I hardly cared what holiday it was anymore because they all meant I got to spend more time with Scorpius.

I sat at the kitchen table still dressed in my pyjamas and eating my cereal in a tired sort of trance, going to bed early in the morning after spending hours talking with Al and James had really exhausted me and on top of that I'd had a terrible nights sleep filled with nightmares I was glad I couldn't remember. I prodded a random cornflake with the end of my spoon and watched it drift afloat the milk, my cat AJ was perched on the table next to my bowl licking at a saucer of milk I'd set out for him, I gently patted his head and he purred gratefully.

"Morning sis you look cheerful." Al came stomping into the kitchen yawning loudly and scratching at his messy hair. I ignored his comment and stabbed another cornflake with my spoon watching it swirl around in the bowl. My brother threw open a cupboard and extracted a bowl, making more noise than necessary and helped himself to the box of cereal off the table.

"Morning cat," he said to AJ patting him heavily on the back causing his little nose to be submerged in the milk.

"He has a name." I said sourly, the startled cat started sneezing as a result of the fluid going up his nose.

"At least he answered me."

"Albus he's sneezing not talking." He paused from shovelling spoonfuls of cornflakes into his mouth to arch a curious eyebrow at me.

"Why are you so grouchy today?" he demanded, his mouth still full.

"I'm not grouchy." I retorted angrily returning to pushing my cereal around its bowl, he squinted at me and then shrugged.

"I'm going to convince mum and dad to let Scorpius move in here, maybe then you'll stop being so bloody moody." My head snapped up and I stared at him incredulously, why did people keep saying I got moody whenever I didn't see Scorpius when it wasn't true, I wasn't moody I was just tired - Wasn't I?

"It has nothing to do with that." I said simply trying very hard not to imagine what life would be like if Scorpius did live with us. It wasn't healthy to lust after things that you couldn't have and this was definitely something I couldn't have. But oh how I wanted it. I angrily shook the thoughts away before my mind could daydream too much.

"Sure it doesn't." I scowled at his sarcasm and rose to take my bowl to the sink; I took AJ's saucer with me receiving a rather annoyed meow off him which I ignored.

"I suppose if it has nothing to do with that then your mood won't change when I tell you he's coming round later." I dropped the spoon I was holding and whirled to face my satisfied brother, he raised his eyebrows and gave me a smug grin.

"Scor is coming round?" I wanted to know for sure in case it was just another of his annoying jokes to prove he was right about something.

"Yep, but that wont have cheered you up at all right sis?" if it was possible his grin grew even wider and I resisted the overwhelming urge to slap him, my irritation was quickly replaced with excitement and nerves fluttering in my stomach in anticipation of Scorpius' arrival.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I demanded, my annoyance tainted slightly by my building happiness.

"I don't know." He shrugged clueless and returned to wolfing down his overflowing bowl of cereal. I bit down on my lip to stop the huge beaming smile that was threatening to spread across my face and realised I needed to clean myself up before he got here. At the moment I looked like I hadn't slept for days and my hair was sticking up in more directions than I could count. Rushing from the room I collided with a drowsy James on the stairs almost knocking him down.

"Oops sorry…" I apologised trying to steady him as he regained his footing and swayed sleepily.

"Crikey Lily why are you rushing around so early?" the latter half of his sentence was muffled by the huge yawn that he was unable to stifle.

"Oh no reason." I lied pathetically, he took in my wide shining eyes and the hectic spots of red scattered over my cheeks and rolled his eyes.

"Oh I get it, Scor's coming round." I scowled at him furiously, was I really so transparent?

"Oh shut up." I growled angrily and stomped up the rest of the stairs hearing him walk off laughing. Ok maybe I did get a little bit gloomy when I had to go a while without seeing Scor but that was only natural right? I mean everyone missed their boyfriends at the start of a relationship when you feel inseparable. Except Scorpius and I weren't at the start of our relationship anymore, we were nine months in, so was it normal that I still craved him every second that he wasn't there? Should he still be the thing that dominated my thoughts and transformed my day?

During the hours I waited for his arrival I tried very hard to convince myself that I was totally cool about it all, I wasn't buzzing with anticipation or fidgeting impatiently I was just trying to energise my body because of the lack of sleep. I wasn't glancing at the clock every minute because I was counting the seconds until his arrival, no I was just very interested in how the hands ticked around. But it was no use, it was all lies, I was completely consumed by my excitement at seeing him again.

I paced back and forth in my room trying to chill out and adopt a relaxed attitude, downstairs I could hear my parents talking and some unusual scuffling noises coming from the kitchen. Some grunting and shouts of disapproval drifted up and I guessed Al and James had been continuing the arm wrestling war they'd begun this morning over breakfast. I began to think that the pacing was helping, I actually did feel calmer and I'd managed to go ages without checking the time, but as soon as I heard the flames in the fireplace flare up I knew I'd been fooling myself and bolted from my room.

Scorpius was leaning on a chair in the kitchen watching and laughing at my brothers who were locked in another fierce arm wrestle, I halted at the door to the living room feeling my earlier nerves come flooding back. I paused for a moment trying to catch my breath and ignored the curious stares I was getting off my parents.

He noticed me then and all interest in Al and James disappeared, I saw his expression brighten and he opened his arms for me. I didn't have to think about it I just ran across the room and let him draw me against his chest, then unexpectedly he kissed me, he never kissed me in front of my parents and for a second I was utterly dazed. Slowly I felt my shock thaw under the gentle pressure of his lips and I kissed him back, it wasn't a big kiss but it was sweet and it told me exactly what I needed to hear – he'd missed me. We broke apart quickly and I waited anxiously for the reaction of the witnesses.

"Thank god you're here dude, she's been bloody evil I was starting to worry we were all going to get hexed!" I gave my oldest brother the meanest look I could muster and the three boys just laughed at me.

"Stop being nasty James, just because you've never been in love." My mother came to my defence, striding to the sink to dispose of some dirty glasses.

"How would you know if I've been in love?"

"Because you'd be acting exactly like Lily has been."

"So I'd be moping around moodily giving everyone evil looks and moaning like a lovesick puppy?" that did it, I got sick of my brothers joking about my behaviour in Scor's absence and slapped James around the back of the head as hard as I could.

"Ouch, bloody hell Lily I was only kidding." He grumbled miserably rubbing his sore head, Al could barely breathe from laughing and even Scorpius was having a hard time holding back his grin.

"Never anger a Weasley woman James, even half of one, you should know that by now." my father told him wisely dodging a pillow tossed at him by my mother.

"As much as I'm enjoying this James and I have an appointment to view a cottage, come on bro." they both rose to their feet and started tugging on their jackets.

"You're looking for a place already?" they had ages left before the end of the school year, surely they weren't that eager to leave home.

"Well not officially but this place is just over the hill so we thought we'd check it out." James told me casually, they both seemed oblivious to my uneasiness but Scorpius wasn't – he draped an arm around me and held me comfortingly against his body.

"Anyway, see you later." They bustled out of the door sparking up a new argument about who knows what; honestly all those two seemed to do was argue.

"Yes well we're off out for a while too, Hermione is redecorating their spare room and she wants a hand picking out a colour." My mother told me, rummaging around in one of her large bags for her keys, I cast an incredulous look at me father now lounging on the sofa.

"Dad you're going to help pick out colours?" I asked in disbelief, he snorted at the mere suggestion and shook his head.

"Not a chance, Ron and I are off to the pub." That made more sense, it was their usual action whenever their wives got together to do something domestic.

"See you both later." They disappeared simultaneously with loud pop's leaving me and Scorpius alone in the house. Suddenly I felt unusually nervous and refused to meet his gaze even though I could feel him looking at me, we'd been in the house alone together before and this was no different – so why was my heart hammering against my ribs and sweat beads forming on my neck.

"Um do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked, more to break the silence than anything else, I broke away from his embrace and walked swiftly the cupboards needing to put some distance between us to calm myself down.

"No thanks, I had something before I left." Of course, it was the answer I was expecting but I'd asked anyway. Keeping my back to him I leant on the edge of the sink and tried to steady my racing pulse, what on earth was wrong with me? Was it possible I was ill? I felt fine though so that was doubtful.

Oblivious to my unstable state Scorpius walked around the table to me and circled my waist with his arms, I didn't turn around instead I just kept looking firmly out of the window and took deep breaths, my hair was drawn back into a ponytail today and I felt him press his lips onto the bottom of my neck. My weak heart fluttered hopelessly in my chest and I tightened my grip on the rim of the sink, his lips crept up the curve of my neck sending a wave of goosebumps over my skin, closing my eyes I let my head fall back onto his shoulder as his lips moved along my jaw. Then something cold touched my skin and I looked down startled, he'd draped a thin silver chain around my wrist and attached to it were several small charms.

"Merry Christmas Lily." He whispered, his cool breath washing over my skin and exciting the little hairs on the back of my neck. I lifted my hand so that I could admire the bracelet better, each of the charms was different and I carefully examined each one. The first was a small detailed love heart, then an unusual shaped diamond, a little silver scorpion, a delicate white lily and finally two letters wound together – an L and an S.

"Do you like it?" he asked growing impatient from my long silence, I didn't realise tears had welled in my eyes and I turned in his arms to face him.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much." He lifted my wrist and carefully took hold of the unusual diamond.

"This was the stone in my great-grandmother's engagement ring, it broke a long time ago but she wanted it to pass down generations like the ring would have been, so it's been my grandmothers and then my mothers and now it's yours." I stared at the stone sparkling in the dim lighting, it was undeniably beautiful and I was scared to ask how much it was worth. Then a new thought occurred to me, was he really giving me a Malfoy heirloom?

"Oh wow…Scorpius this is pretty big, I mean this is from your family are you sure you should be giving it to me…?" we'd only been seeing each other for nine months now and we hadn't even spoken properly about what the future held for us so should he really be giving me something this important? I didn't want him to regret it.

"You're the only person I would give this to." He was completely sincere and for a while I was speechless, though it may not seem it this was a huge statement – even bigger than the promise rings. I stood dazed staring at the sparkling stone trying to understand the rush of feelings that were gripping me. Scorpius took my face in his hands carefully and kissed me adoringly.

"Wait here." I told him when my lips where free, he nodded silently and I hurried out of the room on unsteady legs. I grabbed the long thin parcel off my bed and rushed back to the kitchen, Scorpius was still leaning casually against the sink awaiting my return. His eyes immediately wandered to the unusual shaped parcel in my hands as I held it out to him.

"It's not much, it's kind of from us all I suppose but I made it…" I let my voice trail off not sure what else to say and watched nervously as he tore open the flimsy wrapping. Inside was a long thin silver clock hand which his name engraved down the centre in white, I watched as his eyes widened slightly and he stared silently at the gift.

"It's um…for the clock…" I pointed to the family clock hanging above the fireplace, it was just like the one hanging in my grandparents' house indicating where each family member was except ours was slightly more modern and had a few different locations. Currently both my brothers' hands pointed to

_out_ and my parents' hands indicated _With Family_, my own red velvet hand pointed directly at _home_ and I gave the clock an affectionate smile. I was strangely fond of the unusual piece of decoration.

"I'm sorry it's a bit…um…" I stammered desperately scolding myself for not going with the book I'd originally planned to buy him, in the end I wanted to get something personal but I felt so silly giving him the clock hand now.

"It's perfect." He said simply, I stared at him surprised and saw the look of pure happiness hidden within his eyes. Wordlessly I waved him over to the clock, he stood for a moment letting his fingers stroke the silver surface affectionately before reaching up and fixing it firmly onto the clock face. It quivered in place and then swung around to sit still beside mine pointing to _home_ and I mused at how right it felt to think of Scorpius being at home here in my house, he fit in with us here and with my family even though he technically shouldn't and that thrilled me.

"I know this isn't really your home but…" my voice trailed off again unsure what best to say and he took hold of my hand locking our fingers together.

"My home is wherever you are." He told me quietly keeping his eyes on the clock, my body flushed with pleasure and I let a content smile creep onto my face. How true that was, no matter where I went or what I was doing as long as I was with Scorpius I felt like I was where I belonged. I was home.


	29. The Carmichaels

_Hi all! Ok well here's yet another chapter, this one was quite important because it introduces a new character who will play quite an important role in the sequel which you may be pleased to know is going fabulously. Work has been more tiring this week because of the holiday rush of customers and we were so short on staff the other day that I wore myself practically to the ground trying to pick up the slack, not exactly ideal when you're still new to the job :P _

_Despite the exhaustion (which was easily cured by a day indoors wrapped in a duvet with a hot water bottle and a mug of tea watching yet another soppy romance film, what can I say? I'm a sucker for them!) I managed to squeeze in yet more Christmas shopping. Anyway you guys don't need my life story but here's Lily and Scorpius' which I'm sure is much more interesting, Enjoy and Merry Christmas again! – I'm just so excited!!! _

_Oooh and we get to see things getting more heated between them, something I've been dying to write!_

Chapter twenty-nine – The Carmichaels

"Hurry up Lily." I ignored Emma's impatient shouting and the violent banging on my bedroom door, I was stood in front of the mirror getting ready for dinner at Lucy's but this time I wasn't paying any attention to my appearance. My eyes were locked on my new bracelet as I admired the delicate charms for the millionth time since Scorpius had put it on me.

"What the heck are you doing in there?" I shot at scowl at the door and let my wrist fall back to my side.

"I'll be out in a bit." I replied sifting through my messy wardrobe for a jacket, I wasn't dressed up for dinner just wearing jeans and a purple silk shirt that was a gift off Rose for Christmas. Even through the door I could hear her sighing and tapping her foot impatiently so I deliberately took my time picking up each jacket individually and holding it against my chest for a few seconds.

"I know you're dawdling just to annoy me." she said angrily, blowing out her breath in a frustrated huff. I stifled a satisfied giggle and carried on scrutinising my clothes as slowly as I could.

"For gods sake Lily stop it, I need your mirror so I can do my hair!"

"Use the bathroom one." I called back eyeing a long grey cardigan.

"I can't, your stupid brother has been in the bath for about an hour."

"Al's in the bath?" that was weird, my brother hated baths and it was also pretty unusual for Emma to be calling him stupid.

"Not that brother." Oh that made sense, James had an unbelievably annoying habit of falling asleep in the bath and leaving us all without access to the toilet for hours, for a few years now my parents had been discussing adding another bathroom into the house for occasions just like that but with James moving out next year there didn't seem to be much point now.

"Well you'll have to wait." I bit down on my lip to stifle another giggle after hearing her growl angrily, it was cruel but sometimes winding Emma up was fun.

"Oh sounds like Scorpius is here." My head snapped up, had he arrived already? I grabbed one of the jackets not caring which one and unlocked the door; I bolted out almost knocking Emma over and bounded down the stairs three at a time. As soon as I reached the living room I knew I'd been tricked, it was completely deserted and upstairs I heard my bedroom door close.

"That was mean Em!" I yelled up the stairs trying to hide the sadness in my voice, all morning I'd been desperately trying not to count the minutes until my boyfriend's arrival and I hated to admit it but I was genuinely upset that he wasn't here.

Now that I'd been evicted from my bedroom I had nothing to do, I tugged on the grey cardigan and walked over to the fireplace where several dusty photographs sat. I gazed sentimentally at the moving images letting my mind take me back to the time when they were taken, a strange thud in the kitchen caught my attention breaking my daydreaming and I craned my neck to see what had caused it. Nothing seemed to be out of place or fallen over so I shrugged, it was probably just AJ climbing in one of the cupboards.

I turned my attention back to the mantle and brushed away some of the dust from the photo of my parents wedding, my eyes wandered to the clock and I frowned as something peculiar caught my eye – Scorpius' hand was pointing to _home_. Exactly as I noticed this something tugged lightly on the end of my ponytail, I gasped so hard my chest hurt and I lost my footing whirling around too quickly, luckily Scorpius caught me before I hit the floor and lifted me back up holding me unnecessarily close to his body – not that I was complaining of course.

"Are you ok?" he asked working to hide his grin; my weak heart was pounding frantically trying to recover from the unexpected freight.

"I think my heart is going into overdrive." I said breathlessly trying to calm it, he chuckled and leant forward to press his lips onto my exposed skin directly above my heart, however it had the adverse affect and instead of calming me it thrilled me and my pulse broke into a new sprint.

"Not…helping…" I panted as he kissed my collar bone and then my neck, he let his lips drag across the curve of my chin to the corner of my mouth and I felt my legs buckle beneath me, luckily he was still holding me against his body in an iron grip so he didn't notice.

"Don't you like it?" he breathed in a tantalising whisper, his delicious breath washed over me exciting my senses and causing a rush of heat to ripple over me.

My heart was now slamming against my ribs harder than it ever had and my breath was coming in short frantic gasps. I couldn't reply, my words caught in my throat and all I managed was a small strangled whimper. He didn't wait for me to answer, he released his arms from round me only to take my face between his hands roughly and lock his lips with mine.

His fervent kiss caught me off guard and a wave of whole new sensations hit me like a stunning spell, all thoughts were ripped from my mind and my body seemed to react by itself – my hands grabbed at his shirt yanking him closer to me and before I even knew what I was doing I bit his bottom lip. I felt him moan against my lips and then suddenly he was backing me up, my back crashed into the fireplace knocking over the photographs but I hardly noticed because Scorpius was pressed against me kissing me desperately. I couldn't breathe, the best I could manage were short sharp gasps whenever my lips were free. His eager hands slid to my waist and slipped easily under the silk top I was wearing and now I was moaning as his cold hands met the hot skin of my belly. Things were happening in such a whirlwind, we'd never kissed so passionately and he'd never touched me this way but strangely I liked it…I wanted more. Half of my mind was telling me not to rush into things, to stop and think before this got out of hand but the other half of my mind was screaming at me to just stop thinking altogether and go with what I was feeling. I would never know which side of my mind would have won over because the sound of Emma's footsteps on the stairs broke us apart and Scorpius backed away from me suddenly trying to appear normal.

"Hey Scor I didn't hear you get here!" she hurried over and gave him a fleeting hug as I hastily stood all the photo's back up properly before she could notice.

"Yeah I just got in." he cleared his throat trying to shake off the traces of our spontaneous and rather heated embrace. The effects of it were still gripping me refusing to wear off, my legs felt so weak beneath me I was too terrified to move and I hid my hands behind my back so that Emma wouldn't notice them shaking.

"Oh James is still in the bathroom, you don't think he's drowned do you?" normally I would have laughed but I was far too shaken.

"He'll be fine." I tried my best to sound casual but she wasn't buying it, she squinted at me suspiciously and put her hands on her hips.

"Did I interrupt something?" her eyes darted from me to Scorpius and back again, I exchanged a glance with him and we shook our heads in unison.

"Yeah right, I'll leave you to it." she breezed out of the room leaving us alone again and I stood nervously not sure what to say.

"I'm um…sorry…" he mumbled shyly after minutes of painful silence filled with only quick nervous glances and the scuffing of his shoes.

"What for?" I didn't understand why he was apologising, he'd done nothing wrong.

"Well um…I got a bit…carried away." He refused to meet my eyes and I saw the faint traces of blush colour his cheeks.

"You're not the only one." I replied with a little laugh, this brought a smile to his face and our eyes finally met. I could see everything I was feeling and thinking mirrored there – confusion, desire and fear.

"How about a hug?" he offered opening his arms to me, I didn't give it a thought I just rushed over and sighed happily as he pressed me gently against his chest. He held me for a while as our hearts slowed back to their normal rhythm, I breathed in deeply inhaling the wonderful scent coming off his skin and wondered how I smelt to him.

"Scorpius…?" I hesitated anxiously unsure if I should continue with my question of just say something normal.

"Mmm?" he hummed playfully stroking the length of my ponytail.

"Can I ask you something…weird?" he loosened his grip on me so that he could pull back and look me in the eye, I knew he was worried I could see it but this was Scorpius and he was bound to be curious too.

"You can ask me anything Lily." He replied in a serious tone, I nibbled on my lip as I ran the question through my mind trying to decide how it sounded and what his reply might be.

"Um…well I was wondering…what I smell like to you." ok saying it out loud definitely made me sound like a crazy person, who actually asked their boyfriend how they smelt? Embarrassment hit me and flooded my cheeks with colour; I closed my eyes scared to see his face after my ridiculous question.

"Hmm…" I hoped so much he wouldn't laugh or make this any more embarrassing than it already was for me, maybe he wouldn't say anything he'd just ignore the question and pretend it'd never happened.

"It's difficult to explain…" oh god he was actually going to try and answer, this was mortifying. "You smell sweet, it's almost like honey or caramel…it's my favourite scent in the world…" my eyes flew open and I stared at him in disbelief, he wasn't laughing or making sarcastic jokes in fact he didn't even think the question was stupid. For a moment I was dazed by his answer, he was always surprising me in new ways.

"Wow…" I mumbled still amazed, his favourite scent in the world…how incredible that seemed. He reached up and traced the length of my cheekbone with his fingertip curiously watching my reaction.

"How do I smell to you?" I had to stop and think about this one, of course I knew exactly what he smelt like I'd spent enough time admiring it but I wanted to make sure I found the right words.

"Hmm well it's kind of a mix between a sort of mint and something that's just you…I can't explain it very well but it just draws me in…" ok I actually sounded even more crazy if that was at all possible. But Scorpius wasn't looking at me like I was crazy he was looking at me like he loved me, he pulled me gently back against his chest and laid a kiss tenderly on my lips.

"Don't you two ever stop that?" Al's irritated voice interrupted our embrace and I scowled at him angrily as he collapsed lazily into the sofa.

"Where have you been?" I retorted sounding a little snappier than I'd intended, for a moment he ignored me choosing instead to dig some questionable grime out from under his filthy fingernails.

"I popped out for some breakfast, mum left early so she didn't make any." I rolled my eyes at his inability to make his own food and let Scorpius pull me onto his lap as he took up a chair.

"Where did mum go?" I realised that my parents had both been gone before I'd woken up without leaving a note, Al didn't seem worried so I assumed it wasn't anything serious instead his narrowed eyes were glaring at Scorpius' hand tucking a rogue strand of hair behind my ear and I knew how his fingers lingered on my skin tenderly wouldn't go unnoticed.

"She went with dad to Uncle Ron's this morning, something about decorating." Oh that made sense, they were probably helping with the painting of their spare room because Hermione insisted they do it the muggle way, it was good for expanding their cultural knowledge she said. Of course my dad and Ron just saw it as making life harder.

"I bet dad's having fun." I muttered sarcastically imagining him grumbling every few seconds earning a sharp slap off my mum and a laugh off my uncle.

"What time are we leaving?" he asked abruptly changing the subject, I glanced quickly at clock and shrugged.

"Anytime soon I suppose, that is if James is out of the bath yet."

"Oh bloody hell is he locked in there again?" he groaned and raked back his black hair as he leapt to his feet.

"Yep, it's been a few hours now."

"I'll go drag him out." He trudged off upstairs stomping louder than necessary and I turned back to Scorpius, he'd been silent during our conversation and he had a strange look on his face now.

"What's that look for?" I asked arching a questionable eyebrow.

"Nothing." He replied with a soft chuckle, obviously I didn't believe a word of it and shifted around so I was facing him.

"Don't lie to me Scorpius Malfoy, you're bad at it." I worked at keeping my voice as stern as possible but it was so hard to be mad at that pretty face.

"I'm better at it than you are." I scowled at him, it was widely known that I was a terrible liar and he was just trying to throw me off course.

"Nevertheless what was that look all about?" I refused to let him distract me with his witty replies and attractive smile, ordinarily I was pretty good at judging his expressions but this was a look I'd never seen him wear. He sighed miserably and accepted defeat.

"You just look…different today and I was…um…admiring it." he chose the word carefully and I narrowed my eyes trying to determine what he meant by it, I could tell by his tone there was some underlying meaning hidden there but I couldn't quite fathom it. I did look different today though, I rarely wore silk and the new shirt had a much lower cut neckline than all of my other clothes, it was also quite fitted and I'd been worried I might tear the seams if I moved about too much in it. Plus I'd chosen a thick chocker in the same colour as my shirt that was tied around my neck and the small piece of decoration oddly transformed my whole appearance.

"Is it a bad kind of different?" I still didn't understand what he meant or why he'd said the word 'admiring' so carefully. What exactly was he implying? It didn't sound like a lie, I hadn't been exaggerating when I said he was a bad liar I could always catch him out, but it didn't seem like the truth either or at least not the whole truth.

"No, no not at all, exactly the opposite, it's…um…appealing." I raised my eyebrows and noticed the blush speckle his pale cheeks, the confusion cleared to make way for realisation creeping in.

"Oh…" I mouthed, my lips forming a small round 'O' and my eyes nervously avoiding his.

"Um…" he stopped unsure what to say and I nibbled nervously on my bottom lip. It was clear what he meant and I had to admit I felt a tad uncomfortable, not because he was attracted to me in a physical way but because we hadn't discussed this. I didn't know what he expected to happen. I was also a bit scared, I felt it too this unexpected physical magnetism drawing me in and making me want things I'd never thought of…intimate things. The image of me and Scorpius in a compromising position flashed through my mind and I flushed a deep red betraying my thoughts to him.

"Lily…" there was a crashing of feet as my brothers burst down the stairs followed calmly by Emma, for a moment my eyes stayed locked with Scorpius' desperate to know what he would have said, his tone had been serious and he wouldn't have missed my reaction. Unfortunately fate seemed to be set against us this time and I was forced to drag my attention to the other occupants of the room, I stood up from his lap not trusting my reactions in such proximity and decided to approach the subject again when we were alone.

"Ah managed to control yourselves then?" Al declared sarcastically receiving a sharp scowl from the both of us.

"Why what were you doing little sister, nothing naughty I hope." James gave me a playful wink and I couldn't help the furious blush that broke out across my cheeks stretching right to my ears.

"Shut up." I mumbled almost incoherently before storming out of the room mortified and trying desperately to ignore their childish laughter. I stood seething in the garden wishing the chilly breeze would drive away my irritation.

"Hey." The familiar voice washed over me warming every inch and pushing away my bad mood, his fingers twined with mine and I turned suddenly to bury my face in his chest. He stiffened momentarily surprised and then stroked my hair softly soothing my embarrassment away.

"Will you let me take you to Lucy's?" the question confused me and I pulled back from the hug to scrutinise his face.

"Huh?" I spluttered utterly befuddled, he chuckled softly and brushed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"I passed my apparition test last week."

"Oh…" I nodded knowingly, that made sense, he hadn't flooed in today the noise I heard in the kitchen was him apparating. I flushed a bit feeling quite foolish but he was polite enough to ignore it.

"I'd love to go with you." I tried to hide the fact that the idea of him personally taking me thrilled every inch of me. The little girl in me was noting how it made me feel like he was my knight in shining armour coming to whisk me away on his white steed, of course that was utterly ridiculous but I still couldn't suppress the smile that crept onto my face. Right on cue the others appeared in the doorway and I couldn't stop the blush renewing itself on my cheeks. It seemed like all I'd done today was blush.

"Right well I'm going solo and Romeo here is escorting his girlfriend." James jutted a finger in Al's direction whose eyes bulged in a similar fashion to Emma's.

"You're an idiot." Al shot back at our grinning brother and Emma shyly turned away trying to hide how much she wished it was true.

"So I've been told, anyway I take it you're taking my charming sister Scor." I scowled at him for his sarcastic dig.

"I am." Scorpius replied giving my hand a squeeze silently telling me to let it slide, it was annoying growing up with brothers right from birth you had to resign yourself to a lifetime of harsh jokes and unnecessary criticism. I knew they loved me regardless but it didn't make them any less annoying.

"What about Hugo?" Emma asked realising the mousey haired boy was missing.

"He got there earlier." It made sense that he'd arrive before us, I vaguely wondered if he'd finally asked Lucy out on a date but I'd have to wait and see.

"Ok well let's go." I saw Al swiftly take Emma's hand and disappear before the others could notice or say anything, James shrugged casually and followed them with a soft pop. Scorpius turned to me and pulled me against him laying a quick but sweet kiss on my lips.

"By the way, I love you." He told me almost as if he'd meant to say it earlier but it'd slipped his mind and he didn't want the same thing to happen again.

"I love you too." I stretched onto my toes so I could plant a kiss on his cheek and held me close against him closing his eyes and focusing on our destination as we were ripped through an invisible straw.

Lucy's house was a quaint but welcoming semidetached terrace house on a normal muggle street, there was an adorable green wooden fence surrounding their little grassy garden and a bulky silver car parked by the curb.

Scorpius apparated into a nearby alley so we weren't seen by any muggles, the others were waiting for us on the doorstep, they gave us some questionable looks which I chose to ignore and Emma finally rang the doorbell.

The door flung open and we were met by a flustered and very excited Lucy, her smile was so big it almost stretched from ear to ear and somehow had a contagious effect making us all beam back at her.

"Hi guys! Come on in!" she blurted out in the most excited tone I'd ever heard from her, we bustled into the warm narrow hallway and she shut the door.

"Oh I'm so glad you came, I've been telling my parents all about you and they're so looking forward to meeting you all. Come on out the back that's where my dad's got the barbeque going." I don't think any of us had ever heard Lucy talk so much, she rushed off leaving us following her numbly and exchanging startled glances. The little house was beautifully decorated in pastel shades and floored with smooth wood giving it a very airy feel, she led us through the bright kitchen and out into a small but beautifully landscaped back garden. It was littered with small colourful bushes and tiny flowers of every shape, the grass was neatly mown and looked almost too perfect to disturb, and at the end of the garden was a large rabbit hutch.

"Guys these are my parents." She gestured towards the only two adults present, a tall handsome man with floppy black hair and expensive looking squared glasses, he was currently wearing a stained apron and poking at a barbeque that held more pieces of meat than I could count. The second was a short woman also with black hair but hers was cut into a neat bob just above her shoulders, even in the simple blue dress she wore she was exceptionally beautiful and it was easy to see why Lucy was so pretty.

"Mum, dad, these are my friends Al, Emma, Lily, Scorpius and James." She pointed to each of us respectively and I tried to give them a smile that hid my nerves. We each exchanged hello's with the smiling couple who quickly insisted we drop the formality of their surname and call them Tracy and Peter.

"Thanks ever so much for having us over." Emma said on behalf of us all leaving Tracy looking thrilled.

"Oh nonsense dear, Lucy spends all of her time talking about you so we're glad to finally put some faces to the names." Hugo joined us from inside the house and we all greeted him quickly not wanting to seem ignorant.

"Wow, that's a lot of meat…" Al muttered gazing longingly at the barbeque and trying very hard not to drool, I rolled my eyes at his lack of tact and Lucy's parents laughed.

"Yes well Lucy mentioned you were a bit of a meat fan." As he said it Peter flipped each of the thick steaks over and they sizzled gratefully. Beside me Al began licking his lips and I aimed an elbow at his ribs.

"Pack it in we're guests." I muttered knowing I wouldn't be heard over the conversation between the others, he shrugged innocently like I should expect nothing less.

"Luce is that a rabbit?" I asked pointing down the garden at the hutch, her face lit up and she nodded excitedly.

"Oh yes that's Marlon, come and see." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me off with Emma in tow; I guessed the guys were more in their comfort zone around food and not fluffy animals so they stayed behind. Inside the wooden house sat a rather large white fluffy rabbit gnawing happily on a carrot.

"Aww he's adorable!" Emma gushed clutching her hands to her chest and gazing at the pet with glassy eyes, I giggled and poked my finger through the mesh to stroke his head.

"My parents got him for me a few Christmas' ago because I wasn't having the best time at school, he always cheered me up though." I felt a pang of sympathy for my raven haired friend and slung an arm around her shoulder comfortingly, I wished again that we'd become friends sooner than we had and she hadn't been forced to spent years of school feeling like she didn't belong.

"What did your parents think of Hugo?" Emma asked dragging the subject in a less depressing direction, I saw Lucy's cheeks flush pink and she kept her eyes on the rabbit.

"They really like him." I could feel her embarrassment and Emma threw me a hopeful look, maybe now that her parents liked him Hugo would get the courage to finally ask her out. What exactly was it with Potter and Weasley men, they had this infuriating ability to develop feelings for a girl but then refuse flat out to do anything about it. My eyes darted back across the garden to where my awkward dark haired brother stood and I caught him casting a longing gaze at my best friend, I sighed and turned my attention back to the rabbit – that was another ship that was not going to be sailing anytime soon.

Dinner was fantastic which was to be expected when the chef was a professional, the boys especially seemed to appreciate the standard of cuisine and tucked in like there was no tomorrow. The Carmichaels were just as friendly as their daughter and spent much of the evening asking questions about our families, naturally they'd been quite surprised when Lucy had turned out to be a witch and were fascinated to find that the wizarding world existed alongside theirs. They wanted to know a lot about how our lifestyle differed from theirs and were quite shocked when they realised it wasn't all that different, just made easier by the aid of magic. Al told them about our aunt Hermione being from an all-muggle family and proudly explained how well she'd done at Hogwarts; this seemed to be welcomed by Lucy's parents who I guessed had been worried that her non-magic heritage might affect her ability in our world.

When the time came for us to leave we were all a bit reluctant, Lucy's family were so easy to get along with and I had to admit I'd had a much better time than I'd expected. In the days leading up to the meal I'd been increasingly worried about the meeting, I started fretting that they might not like us or they might resent the wizarding world wishing instead that Lucy had been born a muggle. But it was exactly the opposite, they were so proud of their daughter it was heart warming and I realised all my worrying had been futile.

"Thanks for dinner Luce, it was awesome."

"Yeah your dad seriously knows how to cook."

"I should hope so otherwise he'd be sacked!" she giggled as my brothers hugged her gratefully, it was so typical that the main source of their attention had been the food.

"See you at the station tomorrow." Emma cut in throwing an emotional hug at her shorter friend, we were back off to Hogwarts tomorrow and had planned to get to the station much earlier this time so we could find a seat in time.

As we were saying our goodbyes a tall boy appeared at the gate, he had long brown hair and looked about James' age, without saying a word he approached us and moved to enter the house.

"Oh this is my brother Dean." Lucy introduced hastily turning a light shade of pink and giving us all a sheepish look, she'd never mentioned her brother and judging by her shy reaction I guessed there was a reason for that.

"Oh I didn't know…" I gave Emma a violent shove cutting off her sentence and sending her crashing into a disgruntled looking Al, the last thing Lucy needed was us dropping her in it and causing friction between her and her brother.

"Nice to meet you." The boy said curtly without a trace of sincerity, he gave us a stiff nod and drifted upstairs without another word. I glanced at Scorpius who raised his eyebrows and I shrugged, what did her brother have to be so hostile about?

"Just ignore him." She whispered shaking her head and avoiding our gazes, we all exchanged some confused looks but decided to let it slide because it obviously made her uncomfortable.

"Right come on, we have to be up early." Emma shoved us all out of the door and we said our last goodbyes to Lucy.

"Well that was weird." Scorpius murmured as we set off down the alley.

"I know, I wonder why she never mentioned having a brother."

"Well he isn't at Hogwarts so maybe that's why." We all stared at Al with wide disbelieving eyes, could it really be that she was ashamed of her non-magic brother, so much so that she wouldn't even tell us about him?

"You think he's a muggle." James concluded.

"Well her parents are muggles so it's not very abnormal for their kids to be, maybe Lucy was the black sheep." Emma was right, we were treating it like Dean was the odd one of the family but in reality that title went to Lucy as she was the only magical one after all.

"Come on let's get home." The others apparated leaving me and Scorpius alone in the dark, he slipped his arms around my waist and drew me against him.

"Are you staying tonight?" I asked unable to keep the trace of hope from my voice, he sighed miserably and shook his head.

"No I have to go and pack for school." My shoulders slumped and my smile faded, I knew I shouldn't feel so let down but I was really starting to get used to having him around a lot and it was easy to feel crushed when he was gone.

"Oh…" I breathed a little more miserably than I'd planned, he gave me a brief comforting kiss and I felt a bit better.

"I'll come round early I promise, ok?" I nodded and forced a smile onto my face, at least I wouldn't have to go too long without him. He held me tightly against him and apparated back to the house.

_Ps. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, it makes writing so worthwhile! Oh and no the important new character is not Marlon the rabbit!_


	30. The Future is Looming

_It's Christmas Day!!! I can hardly sit still I'm that excited, I hope you're all having a wonderful day and got loads of awesome prezzies! _

_Ok well here it is, the final chapter of Seasons May Change, this story was particularly special to me as it was my first fanfic and also the first piece of work I managed to finish entirely without wishing I had added other scenes and so I wanted to thank you all, my readers, for making this so magical and for your wonderful reviews. I really did write this for you all :D _

_While I'm thanking people I should admit that I had a lot of help from my best friend Paul who truly helped me develop Scorpius' character and much of my inspiration came from our endless talks, and I owe my decent grammar and lack of typo's (hopefully) to my boyfriend Dan who proofreads all my chapters and picks up on my mistakes :P So Thanks guys!_

_Anyway back to business, I really hope you enjoy it, I've also uploaded the first chapter of my sequel today for those of you who wish to carry on following Lily, Scorpius and the others, It's called One Love, One Lifetime and I hope you'll love it as much as this one :)_

_Thanks again and another Merry Christmas!!_

Chapter thirty – The future is looming

It was almost as if the days were passing as minutes, before I knew it the weeks were ticking by and our last few months at Hogwarts together seemed to be moving in a blur. I forced myself not to think of the date every day and that made it easier to cope with the inevitable fact that Emma, Lucy, Hugo and I would have to return to school without Scorpius and Al. It was only for a year though, one tiny little year, surely it would fly by. I wasn't convinced, but like I said, I wasn't thinking about it. Not all of the time anyway, just when I was awake and sometimes in my dreams.

July crept around and the air was unusually icy, the grass had hardened from a fresh frost and I slipped a few times on some patches of precarious ice as I made my way to the Quidditch pitch. I didn't take my usual seat amongst the Gryffindor stands with my friends instead I found a slot on the opposite side of the pitch surrounded by the unwelcoming stares and awkward glances of the entire Slytherin population. It was impossible to spot any of my friends across the massive pitch and so I opted to blend into the cheering crowds of rival students.

"Well, well, well what brings you over to the enemy side?" the familiar voice of Emery was a welcome beacon of light in the situation and I gave him a grateful smile, at least one person here wouldn't hate me.

"Hey, long time no see." I had to shout a little to be heard over the rowdy crowds cheering and yelling.

"Indeed but that doesn't answer my question, shouldn't you be over there with your house and your friends?" he pointed absentmindedly to the other side of the pitch where the others were chanting their own supportive words.

"Oh so you don't want me here either?"

"You're just avoiding the question." And I was but I wasn't about to admit that, the noise dimmed as both teams strolled out onto the pitch headed by my raven haired brother and his silvery haired rival. I watched tensely as they shook hands and wished each other luck, this was not going to be a relaxing evening.

The teams kicked off and the match was swiftly underway, I had no interest in the point scoring happening below my eyes were fixed firmly on my boyfriend hovering carefully as his grey eyes darted around for a glimpse of what they were seeking.

"Do you always look like you're in pain when you watch Quidditch?" Emery's voice startled me out of my furious staring and I tried to relax my tense muscles.

"No, no it's just this match." If only he knew what was riding on this match.

I could see the hard blazing look on Scorpius' face as he scanned the empty skies, I knew he wasn't thinking about any of what had happened, his mind was fixed firmly on the job at hand – catching the snitch. I'd hardly seen him over the past few weeks, he'd chosen to throw himself into rigorous training almost every day and I knew the root cause wasn't a drive to win but the need to push his anger into something.

"What's so important about this match?" despite it feeling like the time was crawling at a snails pace while my mind ran away with itself little more than a few seconds had passed since our last exchange and Emery was still watching me with curious eyes.

"Um, there was a bit of an argument." I didn't want to go into too much detail and it was much too long of a story to be telling now anyway, especially to someone who was practically a stranger.

"Between Albus and Scor?" how could he know that? Was it really that obvious? I turned to look at him, startled and now as curious as he was.

"You already knew." It wasn't a question it was a fact, I could tell by the knowing glint in his eye that he already knew the cause of my tension but could he possibly know what the root of all of it was?

"It's not hard to notice when friends fall out." He gave me a reassuring smile guessing that I would be stuck in the middle of all of this because of who it involved. Over the weeks since it happened I hated the feeling like I constantly had to choose between the two of them, what side was I supposed to take when the choices were my brother and the man I loved? Blood was thicker than water and everyone would argue that I should never turn my back on family but what about when it was your family that was wrong? Should you choose the wrong side just because of blood? Hadn't that been the mistake Draco Malfoy had made years ago when he was still here at Hogwarts.

"Why did you choose to sit here?" the question came out of the blue and was not what I had been expecting, the answer might seem obvious but I paused for a moment to find the right words.

"I don't want to choose a side but I can't very well sit in the middle can I?" I laughed nervously and Emery frowned, I hadn't answered his question.

"I love him, he needs me." I said simply letting my eyes wander back to the green figure circling above with the elegance of a bird, I noticed his eyes drift across to the Gryffindor stands a few times but he tore them away almost immediately – he was looking for me. His expression was hard as he tried to conceal his disappointment when his eyes did not find what they sought. I longed to scream at him, to call out his name and assure him I was here but that would be inappropriate and probably highly embarrassing so I kept myself rooted firmly to my seat.

"But your brother doesn't need you?" why did Emery seem to disagree with my choice so much?

"Look for years I have cared for my brother and looked after him even though I'm younger and he should have been looking after me, he's not a kid anymore. Scorpius is my future and he needs me so I'm here. If you don't like that then I suggest you find somewhere else to sit." I hadn't meant to sound so defensive and he raised his hands apologetically, the pressure of it all was starting to weigh me down and now I was snapping at innocent people.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have a go at you." It was a poor apology but it was all I had the strength for, he offered me a grim smile and patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"No it's my fault, you're obviously stressed out and I shouldn't have stuck my nose in." it wasn't entirely his fault but he had been a bit pressing with his questions so I didn't argue with his apology.

"Where did you get the scarf from?" he pointed to the garment tied around my neck adorned with the green and silver house colours.

"Oh it's Scor's, I borrowed it the other day." I recalled the moment when we'd been walking around the lake together and the cold had brought a shiver rippling through me, without hesitation Scorpius had whipped off the scarf and coiled it carefully around my narrow neck. The romantic memory warmed me from the chest outward and I smiled.

"Were you hoping to blend in or something? Because I hate to break it to you but your hair is a major giveaway." I laughed and tucked my flaming red locks behind my ear.

"No I was just cold but Slytherin could do with a redhead I think." We both glanced around at the many students surrounding us and noticed the shameful absence of red hair.

"I agree but it's tough for us when Gryffindor keeps stealing them all." I laughed again realising that it was true, every Potter and Weasley had been sorted into my house and there was a dangerously low population of redheads outside of our family. A sudden eruption of noise startled us and broke our casual banter, our eyes darted back to the pitch where two students were racing neck and neck across the air – one red and one green.

"Looks like we're about to find out who's won…" Emery murmured as the stands fell deadly silent and every student held their breath. I was willing Scorpius to reach the snitch with every millimetre of my body so much so that it almost ached. Suddenly they changed direction, veering sharply to the left and hurtling at a dangerous speed towards the floor. It took seconds for the battle to end, Peter the new Gryffindor seeker pulled away as the ground grew too close for comfort but Scorpius wasn't so easily spooked. He held out until the last second and as his broom threatened to collide with the floor he leapt off the end and swiped the golden ball from the air landing with a smooth roll on the sandy ground. The ear splitting roar that erupted around me almost burst my eardrums and I threw my hands over my ears to protect them. Way below on the pitch Scorpius rose to his feet and held up his little golden trophy proudly, he looked completely unharmed and I blew out my breath in a relieved puff. Scorpius was the first Slytherin captain to end Gryffindor's reign of winning the Quidditch cup.

"Do you think things will get easier now?" Emery asked shouting over the masses of cheering, I really didn't have an answer for him. I had no idea how this was going to affect things.

"I hope so." I said with a light shrug, he gave me a sympathetic smile and Scorpius hopped back onto his broom rising into the air and looking proudly at the Slytherin stands who were roaring with celebration. Suddenly his eyes fell on my red hair betraying my presence in an instant and I watched the relief that I had come to watch appear on his face, he turned his broom and sped toward the stands where we sat, as soon as he reached the edge he leapt off lithely and swept past his adoring house students to snatch me against him and crush my lips with his. It seemed like an eternity since we'd last kissed and I painfully craved the feel of his mouth. His lips were soft and warm as they eased mine apart, his tongue slid teasingly across my bottom lip filling my mouth with the exquisite taste of him, I didn't care that the entire Slytherin house were watching us in that moment or that most of them were groaning in disgust.

"Forgive me." he requested in an unsteady voice, his arms were locked around me in a vice grip refusing to let go but I was glad for the support otherwise my knees would have buckled beneath me.

"You're forgiven." I assured him still a bit dazed from his kiss, he captured my lips with his again and I didn't even notice that most of the students had left the stands to celebrate.

When we got back to the common room it was almost completely empty as most of the Gryffindor students had wandered off to sulk about their loss, but there were four people I expected waiting by the fire and I felt the atmosphere thicken the second Scorpius and I entered.

"Maybe I should go." Scorpius said turning to leave, I caught his elbow and snatched him back angrily.

"No, this is getting cleared up now." I marched him over to Al, took a deep breath to steady myself and in my pocket my fingers clutched my wand in case I needed to stop them fighting.

"Ok…I've had enough." They both raised their eyebrows and I felt more confident now that I'd begun.

"You've had enough?"

"Yes, this is ridiculous, you two have been best friends for years and you're just going to throw all that away over a stupid argument?" Scorpius opened his mouth to reply but I held up a hand silencing him.

"I know Al shouldn't have said what he did and he knows that too but he did say it and he can't take it back now, you're just going to have to accept his apology."

"He hasn't apologised!"

"Yes well he will."

"Will I?" I turned to scowl at my brother and his expression turned repentant, Lucy, Emma and Hugo watched intently as I tried to force the two older boys into a reconciliation.

This whole situation had escalated from a silly comment about Hugo training harder ready for the Slytherin match, when he turned up at breakfast exhausted Scorpius had simply told him to take it easy in case he made himself sick and Al had kicked off accusing him of trying to get Hugo to slack off so that Slytherin could win. I could still hear the words that had ended the argument in my head, Al's response to Scorpius being captain, _we all know what power does to a Malfoy._

"You're not the only ones this is affecting you know, what about the rest of us? We're just stuck in the middle and what about us Scor? Have you noticed how little time we've spent together lately?" Scorpius' frown relaxed and he looked guilty for neglecting me.

"It's almost the end of the year guys, we don't have much time left at Hogwarts together or have you forgotten? Well we haven't, so we've had enough now, this is going to stop. You're going to apologise." I jabbed a finger in the direction of my sheepish looking brother. "And you're going to accept it." I added pointing at Scorpius instead.

"Then you're going to shake hands and we're going to forget this ever happened ok?" for a while the two boys just stared at me blankly, thoughts battling in their minds deciding whether to listen to me or not. Suddenly Al lurched forward and I panicked, I withdrew my wand in a second and cast the first thing that came to mind.

"Protego!" I almost shouted the incantation in a desperate attempt to make sure it worked and sure enough the shield erupted between the two boys, Al hadn't anticipated the spell and walked headfirst into it staggering back slightly off-balance.

"Bloody hell Lils!" he cursed rubbing the spot of his forehead that had impacted my strong shield.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were going to hit him or hex him or something." My irritated brother scoffed at my silly fears and I noticed Scorpius trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh shut up you." He shot at the chuckling Slytherin unable to keep the smile off his own face, it was the first time I'd seen either of them smile or laugh in a long time.

"She's right you know this has dragged on." The atmosphere suddenly thickened again and I tensed in case of another blow up.

"I know, listen dude I shouldn't have said that…" my eyebrows crept up as my older brother nervously tried to stumble his way to an apology, he avoided Scorpius' gaze and scratched at his scruffy hair uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about it, it's true after all." Scorpius shrugged casually, I hated to admit it but power did seem to have a bad effect on the previous Malfoys but that wasn't to say it was an inherited quality.

"Yeah but you're not like them are you, you're the black sheep." The two boys snorted with laughter and I rolled my eyes, this was an important moment and they were being stupid.

"Seriously though, I am sorry." Finally there was the apology, Al had kept his side of the bargain now all we needed was for Scorpius to do the same.

"Don't mention it." he offered his best friend a thankful smile and I sighed in relief.

"Um…Lils…?" Al pointed to the shield still blocking them and I blushed.

"Oops, sorry." With a quick flick of my wand the shield melted away and he strode over to Scorpius outstretching his hand, after a moments hesitation my boyfriend shook it stiffly and then in a burst of spontaneous laughter they launched into a hug patting each other on the back roughly. I rolled my eyes as the rest of us watched the bizarre exchange, over a month of hostility and evil looks had passed before we could get here and in my opinion it was long overdue.

"Oh, nice catch today dude, it was a fair win." It was a big deal for my brother to be saying that and I felt a sudden urge to hug him.

"Thanks." Scorpius smiled appreciatively and I knew their friendship would survive this.

"Right then, who wants some food?" he flashed us all one of his signature grins and we laughed following him out of the portrait hole.

"Thank you." Scorpius whispered in my ear so that the others couldn't hear and I smiled up at him kindly, maybe now things could get back to normal for the last few weeks we all had together at Hogwarts, I certainly hoped so.

* * *

"I'm really going to miss this." Al mused as we travelled home for the last time all together, he glanced around the compartment affectionately and we all stared at him.

"This is what you're going to miss when you leave? Not your friends or the school, you're going to miss the train?" I asked him with an unimpressed look, he shrugged innocently and looked around again.

"Of course I'll miss the other stuff, I'm just saying I've gotten really used to making this journey now, it's going to be weird when the first day of school comes around and I won't be getting on." I ignored him and turned to look back out of the window not wanting another reminder that the year was over.

"I thought you were going to miss the food more than anything." Emma commented, not bothering to look up from her copy of the Quibbler.

"Oh man, the food, I completely forgot about that." He groaned, slumping back against the chair miserably as they laughed at him.

"I think I'll just miss being around you all every day, when we all leave we're going to be separated, it'll be so hard to get used to." Lucy said sadly, we all exchanged a few dismal glances and I purposely avoided Scorpius' eyes.

"I'll miss the library, it's so peaceful in there and I love having so many books to choose from." Emma gazed sadly at her hands sitting in her lap and I wished the conversation would go down a more cheerful route.

"I'm going to miss Quidditch after I leave, never playing another match is going to be depressing." Now it was Hugo's turn and Lucy patted his knee comfortingly.

"What about you Scor, what are you going to miss most?" Al asked casually, I turned to him fearfully and saw the look in his eyes as he gazed at me intensely, in that second it was obvious what he was going to miss most – me.

"Stupid question really." Al muttered quietly realising he'd touched on a bad subject, silence fell over us until Emma suddenly leapt up and pointed out of the window.

"We're here!" she told us excitedly, grabbing our stuff the six of us bustled out of the compartment and off onto the busy platform. The others rushed on but I hung back with Scorpius to say goodbye.

"I know you're worried but try not to be ok," he said softly, drawing me to him and wrapping his arms around my waist. "It'll be fine." I knew it was no use for me to worry but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah I know." I managed a small smile and he bent to brush a kiss across my lips.

"I'd better go." He said reluctantly, casting a glance over his shoulder at his father who was waiting.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I replied, trying my best to sound cheerful. There was a meal at the Burrow tomorrow to celebrate Teddy's birthday so it wouldn't be long until I saw him again.

"Ok, Bye," he gave me another kiss, lingering slightly longer against my lips than the last time and then set off over to his father.

I spotted my family waiting and hurried over to them where, as always, James was the first to grab me.

"Would it kill you to crack a smile sis?" He joked giving me a suffocating hug, I laughed a little and he plonked me back on my feet.

"Much better." He nodded satisfied and I gave my dad the next hug.

"Good to have you home." He told me with a little smile, I knew he could tell I was upset but I was glad he didn't ask me about it, we started to move off out of the station amid a sea of excited chatter and laughing and I had to admit, despite everything, it was nice to be home.

The meal at the Burrow crept around the next day and as always it was the usual sea of chatter and food overridden occasionally by a burst of spontaneous laughter or a shrill cry from baby Annalise. It was a nice day, bright and warm with a light breeze swirling around us as we stood in the garden together watching the advancing sunset.

"It doesn't feel real." Al said quietly disturbing the eerie silence that had settled over us all.

"I have to keep telling myself that it's really ended." Scorpius agreed, tightening his grip on my hand as I fought with the overwhelming urge to cry.

"I've never really thought much about what it will be like to leave," Emma's voice was shaking as she spoke and I knew she was as close to tears as I was. "But now you guys have gone it's finally hit me, after next year we won't ever return to Hogwarts, any of us." She sniffled tearfully and Al placed a comforting arm around her shoulders letting her lean into him.

"We've been through so much there, it's strange to imagine life without it." Lucy was having an easier time holding in her emotions but I could still see unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Well you guys have one more year left, you can treasure it." I could tell by his tone that Al wished he'd done that this year instead of letting it pass him by as quickly as it had.

"It won't be the same without you two." It was the first time I'd managed to speak since we started talking about it and my voice trembled as I wrestled with my emotions, a wave of sighs passed along the line and we returned to silence letting our memories of past years fill our minds now that the era had ended. The only comfort I found was in the knowledge that no matter how many changes were coming our way we would always stick together, Hogwarts was never going to last forever we knew that and we only had one year of being separated, it wouldn't be as bad as we thought I was sure of it. After all what was one year apart when we had a lifetime together?


End file.
